


Not In The Same Way

by pockybugi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Break Up, Confused Jeon Wonwoo, Denial of Feelings, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, Happy Ending, Insecurity, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Possibly Unrequited Love, Post-Break Up, Post-Divorce, Self-Indulgent, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, wonwoo is just trying to be a good son
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 80,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pockybugi/pseuds/pockybugi
Summary: Wonwoo went from being Mr. Jeon to Mr. Kim Wonwoo, then back to being Mr. Jeon Wonwoo.He had made a lot of mistakes in the past, but marrying someone at the ripe age of 25 isn't one of them.Perhaps filing for divorce tops the list.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo & Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 122
Kudos: 340





	1. Not At All

**Author's Note:**

> Hello welcome to my first ever SVT Fic!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction. I do not own any of the names mentioned in the work, and unless otherwise stated, the names of businesses/restaurants/cafes/companies/any establishments mentioned here are either the products of my imagination or used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events or name of establishments is purely coincidental.
> 
> I've had this idea for months and I'm excited to have it posted for everyone to read.
> 
> P.S. I was randomly listening to 5SOS- Not In The Same Way and when I heard this one specific line (I love you, you love me. But not in the same way), I gave birth to this idea lmao
> 
> Thank you and have fun reading!

**_**December 2020, 4th Floor, Diamond Line Corporation, Gwangju Office** _ **

_"Wonwoo, honey, what do you think about arranged marriages?"_

Wonwoo remembers how his mother introduced the idea of being arranged to marry someone at the tender age of fifteen. When he first heard his mother’s sudden question, he initially thought she was merely asking his opinion about the topic, perhaps for the drama she's watching that Wonwoo can't be bothered to know what the plot was, or just a random conversational topic in the middle of a rather quiet yet comfortable dinner with his whole family.

It's not like a teenager who was obsessed with video games, gaming consoles, and the latest gadgets knew better than to overthink about what his mother wanted to convey that time. 

Young Wonwoo paused and rested his elbow on the table to give it a thought, his mind wandering around the plots of the stories, dramas, _manhwas_ , and movies he'd known. 

_"I guess, they're okay?"_

Perhaps arranged marriages are _okay_.

Because from what he had known, the couples involved ended up marrying each other, and ended up going through the official ceremony of making two people as one- legally, spiritually, and romantically. They ended up loving each other despite the circumstances they were once in. They ended up accepting each other's flaws and faced reality together even though they were basically starting everything backwards.

Marry each other, become friends, fall in love.

Wonwoo didn’t really care about the process because in the end, everyone had their own happy endings.

That was what his teenager self thought about arranged marriages. He blamed all those sappy stories his best friend, Lee Jihoon, made him watch or read as a bet for planting an unrealistic idea of love in his mind.

He forgot that, after all, they were all part of one's idea and imagination, a product of a writer's creativity to draw in readers and viewers. 

Jeon Wonwoo forgot that the happy ending he sees in movies and books aren't always applicable to real life, _most_ especially to his own. For him, the reality was ugly. It wasn't all sunshine and rainbows and your partner showering you with love every single day of your life. 

It wasn’t like in the movies.

It was far from that.

And he learned it the hard way.

"New year, new you?"

Lee Jihoon, his best friend since middle school, and also an uninvited guest in his private office, asks as he spins Wonwoo's overly priced black fountain pen on his fingers in a bored manner, feet propping up on the wooden office table in front of him as if the soles of his shoes aren’t leaving dirt and dust on the surface. Wonwoo looks up from the contracts he's reviewing, eyes examining his friend through his thick eyeglasses. 

He shrugs when Jihoon didn't give him a glance, eyes going back to the blurry words he can't seem to comprehend. "More like new year then back to the old me."

“Elaborate,” the short one finally looks at him, head tilting in confusion. _Mock_ confusion, to be exact.

Jeon Wonwoo knows his best friend so well he can immediately tell what’s in his mind just by the way he breathes. And the look Jihoon is sporting on his face screams something Wonwoo can’t avoid _now_ , no matter how hard he tried to stay away from the topic for months.

_Damn it._

Giving up the task on hand, he takes off his eyeglasses and leans on his chair to stretch his aching back. He's been reading and signing contracts for their company's new bakery in Seoul since this morning, and having Jihoon barging in an hour ago like he owns the damn place was enough to distract him and make his eyes rest even just for a little bit.

A quick break is not going to be _that_ bad, he supposes, even if he has his best friend trying to open up a topic he hasn’t talked about with someone in _months_. He pauses to give it more thought, to see if talking about it with Jihoon right now is a good idea, but his mind, surprisingly, tells him it isn’t _that_ much of a deal. _Really_.

It’s Lee Jihoon, his best friend for more than a decade and also the same person who won’t judge him but will tease the hell out of him instead, after all.

Jihoon is bound to know whatever Wonwoo has in mind, and can see through the walls Wonwoo has tried to build around him. But the taller one doesn't mind talking about _this_ right now mainly because he has moved on, and talking about it doesn’t affect him in any way anymore.

_Right?_

Right.

He stretches some more and he swears he can hear some joints popping and the back of his neck burning as he rotates it. “Back to when I was still _the_ Jeon Wonwoo, the newly assigned General Head for Operations and Business Analyst in Diamond Line Corporation."

“You mean _pre_ -Kim Mingyu era?”

Wonwoo feels his eyes twitch.

“I mean when I was still _the_ Jeon Wonwoo who just got home from my year-long vacation across Asia and Europe and has nothing but starting a new life in our company in mind,” he answers in the same tone, ignoring the smirk forming on his best friend's small annoying face.

He knows well what that look means, and no matter how hard he tries to warn the shorter with his looks, to keep his mouth shut and swallow whatever words he’s planning to say, Jihoon will always have his way to tease Wonwoo in every way possible. 

“So _pre_ -Kim Mingyu era.”

“ _Pre_ -Kim _Wonwoo_ era.”

Maybe this is a bad idea.

Jihoon sits up straight and pockets the fountain pen with a smirk. "Hmm, if you say so.” The shorter of the two crosses his leg, his full attention now on Wonwoo in front of him. "I heard about Conlight's acquisition of Diamond Line from Jisoo. News outlets made quite a big fuss about it since no one saw it coming.”

Wonwoo chuckles. “The media just pretended to be surprised about the acquisition so they can have an excuse to put it on the headlines and talk about anyone related to it. But really, it was the most expected thing to do in the business world.”

“As someone who knows what’s going on behind the doors, I still didn’t expect it. I thought both families won’t push through with what was agreed before you married into the Kim family,” Jihoon comments.

Wonwoo lets out another soft chuckle because his friend is making sense.

Conlight Group of Companies is the leading industrial conglomerate in the country that is founded and currently managed by the Kim Clan. It is such a huge company that has thousands of employees across the country and all over Asia and is engaging in diverse industries such as food and beverages, construction, real estate, financial services, and information technology to name a few.

Diamond Line Corporation on the other hand, is a company engaged in the food and retail industry, particularly bakeries, cafés, and supermarkets from all across the country.

It is currently managed by his family, with him as the General Head and his father, cousins, and uncles holding the other positions, and even though it isn’t as huge and significant as Conlight, they still sometimes make it to the news with people warming up to the fact that their company is slowly making it to the top.

But with Conlight pushing through with their agreed plan of acquiring a majority of Diamond Line’s stocks despite what happened between their eldest grandson Mingyu and Wonwoo —with the public _completely_ unaware of the whole arrangement— it is inevitable for the public and news outlets to make a fuss about said acquisition.

It all makes sense, to be honest. The country’s top conglomerate acquiring one of the leading companies in the food and retail industry is just one of the most predictable things that can happen in the business world. But even though Wonwoo’s family is managing Diamond Line, he’s still yet to know what Conlight’s plan is in the near future.

“Business is business. We also signed papers to make sure none of the parties will break whatever’s in the contract. Besides, both the Jeon’s and Kim’s aren’t the type to break a promise.”

Wonwoo stands up and smoothens out the creases on his purple dress shirt to look through the floor to ceiling window behind him, hands buried in his pockets. He can feel the shift of the mood inside his office, particularly from the shorter one who looks concerned but at the same time curious about the situation. 

He can’t blame his best friend, though. Wonwoo has tried to avoid the said topic for months and now that his best friend has opened the box where Wonwoo has stored everything in, he thinks it’s right for him to share little by little just so the weight he’s been carrying will be lifted, even temporarily.

“So you and the Kim’s are still okay? You know, with what happened to you and Mingyu.” _After you filed for divorce_ , Wonwoo can feel the words lingering around and sees the shorter raising an eyebrow.

“We’re more than okay, Jihoon. His parents still even want me to call them _Mama_ and _Papa_. They said that what happened should not stain whatever relationship I have with them.”

“ _Eh_ , isn’t it awkward? What if he gets a new partner? Will you still call them that?”

He asks himself that same question multiple times. Yes, it’s awkward for him to call his former in-laws _Mama_ and _Papa_ months after the divorce. But who wouldn’t be? He spent more than a year with them, and almost a year as part of the Kim Family, as _Kim Wonwoo_ —Kim Mingyu’s husband. He spent almost one year as one of them, and it’s hard both for him and Mingyu’s parents to suddenly stop doing the things they grew accustomed to.

Wonwoo visibly shakes his head to let go of the thought. “We’ll cross the bridge when we get there. But for now, everything’s cool between our families. Mom and Dad still go out to brunch with his parents. Everything’s fine. They even invited me to several dinners but I couldn’t attend since I’m here in Gwangju.”

Life is still the same with the Kim and Jeon families, except for Wonwoo and Mingyu for obvious reasons. Jihoon nods in understanding as he stands up from his position in front of Wonwoo’s table to check the papers out of boredom.

“But are you sure about going back to Seoul next month? Your mom did say you can always stay here or go to your company's branch in Changwon," Jihoon questions, eyes focusing on the words that are too foreign for him to understand.

"Yeah, I am. I'll let my cousin take over this branch while I'm away. Mom's suggestions sounded promising but there's nothing better than working in the headquarters, Ji. Also, I won't be working in Diamond Line for quite a while,” He glances at his friend and sees another confused look on his face.

"Oh? Are you taking a break?”

"Not really. I'll be working at Conlight."

That catches his friend’s attention. "You're going to work _for_ Mingyu?"

Without context, Wonwoo would’ve found the comical look on his friend’s face rather _cute_ but he’s sane enough to keep it to himself if he doesn’t want to get kicked on the face for having such an opinion. But aside from that, he can sense the worry in his voice again.

Lee Jihoon might be (sometimes) an asshole of a best friend but he easily gets worried over his friends.

Wonwoo sits back on his chair with a knowing look, as he had expected this kind of reaction. "Mingyu's not the company head _yet_ so technically, I'm working for his grandfather.” He fixes the contracts in front of him again and puts it aside because he knows he’s only going to spend the rest of the day catching up with his best friend who had visited him for the first time in weeks.

"It'll only be for six months. I just want to know what goes on in bigger conglomerates like Conlight and how ordinary employees do their job. Getting into Conlight without exposing much about my profile is difficult so we asked Grandpa Kim to help me get into his company. The head of the HR department even promised to make my onboarding as smooth as possible to prevent people from suspecting anything. So sit tight and don’t worry your pretty little ass, Ji,” Wonwoo continues with a smile.

"Nah, I’m not worried about that. I'm worried about you meeting Mingyu and then beg him to take you back." Jihoon shakes his head as if the thought is something Wonwoo would definitely do.

 _Ah_ , there it is. The teasing is back and there’s nothing Wonwoo wants to do than to kick Jihoon out of the room, and probably ban him from entering any branch of Diamond Line for life. The worried look on the shorter’s face is replaced by a teasing one, a small smile displayed on his face with mischief.

"Jihoon, I genuinely hope you trip on your way down to the lobby and dislocate your knees,” Wonwoo glares. "I won't be working with _or_ for Mingyu. I made sure of that. And I'm certainly not going to ask him to take _me_ back. He might be the one to do the begging part."

Jihoon laughs and then rolls his eyes at the sudden comment. "Oh, wow. I'm not liking this confidence. Forget I said something."

The office becomes silent after that, something Wonwoo is thankful for, with him opening a file on a desktop to continue an unfinished report and Jihoon adjusting the green long sleeved shirt he’s wearing and checking himself out using Wonwoo’s glass cabinet as a mirror. They stay in comfortable silence until the telephone on the table rings.

Jihoon picks it up and with his best customer service voice, he answers, "Good afternoon, Ms. Nam. Yes, this is Lee Jihoon speaking. Wonwoo is busy. _Yes_. Can you bring two glasses of iced tea to Mr. Kim's office? Thank you. _Oh_ , a plate of biscuits is fine. Yes, oh that would be great. Yes, bring everything to Mr. Kim Wonwoo's office. Thank you."

With a satisfied look and a final farewell to Wonwoo’s secretary, Jihoon puts the phone down, unaware of the taller burning holes on his pale face.

"Are you having fun, Lee?"

"What did I do now? I just asked for iced tea?"

"Do you not see that name plate on my desk? It says Jeon Wonwoo, in case you don't know how to read letters." He points at the golden name plate with the word _Jeon Wonwoo, General Head for Operations and Special Business Analyst_ in bold letters attached on the front part of his table.

Jihoon gasps. Oh, the audacity to pretend to forget such an important piece of information. “Oh my, I apologize. I forgot you got your name changed back to Jeon."

"Fuck you."

"I don't do divorced men, sorry."

"Knock it off, Lee. I'm not in the mood for any of that,” Wonwoo sighs as he takes off his eyeglasses again.

"I'm sorry it was not my intention to make you uncomfortable. It's been like, what, two months since you two called it off?"

" _Four_. Four months. It's been that long since we filed for divorce but you still love calling me Kim Wonwoo. Do you want me to wear a name tag every time we see each other?" And three months since he changed his name from Kim Wonwoo back to Jeon Wonwoo, not that his best friend cares about such things, really. He sometimes regret having it changed into his ex-husband’s last name but damn this powerful family for giving Wonwoo a lot of advantages just for having the word _Kim_ attached to his name.

Not a lot knows about the arrangement, but he saw the special treatment he got from establishments and people in the higher positions in the government and business world every time he gets to confirm himself as part of the Kim Family.

Jihoon shakes his head. "Me and my forgetful ass, I swear to God. Oh, have I told you that Kim Wonwoo fits you so much better than Jeon?"

“A thousand times. You’ve been telling me that since two years ago.”

That’s the thing. Jihoon, and their other best friend since middle school Hong Jisoo, had told him multiple times that the name Kim Wonwoo really fits him. They said it sounded natural, like he was born to be part of the Kim clan, but he doesn’t know if they genuinely think so or they just like teasing him about it.

With a defeated sigh and a plan to divert the topic yet again, Wonwoo asks, "When are you going back to Seoul anyway? Having you around is stressing me out."

"I can really feel the warm welcome, thank you very much. And besides, you'll have to deal with me for three more days. This rookie girl group I'm producing the debut song for is here for their jacket shooting and since they're running short of time, they invited me to this studio near the shopping district so we can continue recording the rest of the tracks. Also, I'll be sending them a support food truck from your cafe next week so I better get a 50% discount from you,” his friend shrugs.

"25%."

“40%.”

“25%.”

"30% and that's the final offer."

"Whatever. Send the details to Ms. Nam and we'll get it ready."

Aside from being the annoying best friend of Jeon Wonwoo and Hong Jisoo, Lee Jihoon is also known as one of the top leading producers, composers, and lyricists in the music industry. He started as an assistant right after he graduated and slowly made his way to the top by submitting his CD’s and files to entertainment companies.

And now, he’s one of the most popular personalities from WOZ Music, a music label known for producing top idols. He’s out there producing high quality music for groups from different companies, and his specialty is much needed for rookie groups if they want to skyrocket to the top of the charts with just their debut song.

The office phone rings again and Jihoon drags the chair closer so he could answer it again. "Kim Wonwoo's office, how may I help you? Oh, just tell the messenger to give it to the receiving officer. Mr. Kim's secretary will personally collect the letter in the afternoon. Thank you. Have a good day."

There’s no point in telling Jihoon not to call him Kim Wonwoo again.

"Are you sure you don't want to change your career? You make a better secretary than Ms. Nam,” Wonwoo queries, the file on his desktop completely forgotten.

"And what? Offer me a pay higher than the agency's?"

Wonwoo smirks, chin resting on his palm. It’s the right time to tease the shorter back. "I can offer you something better than that. A _boyfriend_ perhaps? What do you think of Park Chanyeol from the Purchasing Department?"

"Who?"

"That giant lamp post with cute ears? Puppy eyes? That guy who is always with that model looking lamp post from the Leasing Department?"

His best friend looks at him with a deadpan expression before propping up his feet on the chair opposite him. "You know what, forget I ask. I'd rather work for KT Entertainment than date your employees."

He snickers at the mention of WOZ Music’s rival company. "Not your type, I see. How about that Moon Taeil guy from your company?"

Jihoon is quick to shake his head. "Not my type, and besides, he's dating that radio DJ from CBS. Also, I don't have time to date people. I have like, 3 debut songs and another 5 tracks to produce before the end of next year’s first quarter. Getting into a relationship is just something I can't insert in my already jam-packed schedule.”

"Oh wow, Mr. Producer is fully booked, but how about Ms. Nam?"

"Did you even hear what I just said, Wonwoo?"

Wonwoo’s face lights up as a name pops into his mind. With a loud clap, he exclaims, "What about Minghao then? Marrying into the Xu Family would be like, one of the best things you'll ever do in your life. They're not your typical traditional family so I'm sure his parents will accept a music producer into their family."

He can feel Jihoon’s hot glare on him but he chooses to ignore it for payback. "Why don't you date him instead? I'm sure your ex-husband won't mind."

Ignoring the mention of his ex-husband’s name, Wonwoo smiles again, "Oh shit, Jeonghan then! He's been complaining about the lack of dicks he's been sucking these past couple of months and isn't into dating too! You two would look–”

“No, what the hell? Isn’t he in a weird sexual relationship with Jisoo?”

Wonwoo shakes his head. “You’re too picky. How are you going to get a boyfriend with that attitude?”

"You know what, come and talk to me again about setting me up with everyone that breathes after you're done fixing your own relationship, you twat." And that shut him up for a while. Jihoon and his mouth, seriously.

Wonwoo only offers the shorter a small smile, hoping it won’t show him any more emotions or whatever is in his mind at that time. "There's nothing to fix because it's over, Ji. I told you I'm back to being an eligible bachelor and I'm planning to stay that way."

Jihoon scoffs and then glances at the door. "Eligible, my ass. What's taking Ms. Nam so long? I'm thirsty."

"You can drink the water in my aquarium if you can't wait for your damn iced tea then."

"Whatever. But are you sure about going back to Seoul and working in Conlight? You can just work in Minghao's company instead or go to Conlight's office in Incheon so you can avoid Mingyu, you know?"

"We all know Conlight is much bigger than Xu and with the acquisition of Diamond Line by them, I want to fully understand our industry and apply whatever I learned from them to my company. And who told you I want to avoid Mingyu? Calling everything off was a mutual agreement. I filed for a divorce and he agreed without a word. We are cool. Mingyu and I are cool. Friends, even. Not like how we were before we got married but still friends, nonetheless. I'm not trying to avoid him nor is he trying to do the same. We're fine. We remain as mature dude bros who won't let personal matters ruin our professional lives. Friends. _Amigos_. No hard feelings, I swear to God."

Contrary to what his friends and their families believe, the decision to call everything off was a mutual agreement. Even though it was Wonwoo who suggested it, Mingyu and Wonwoo both thought that filing for divorce and signing it together in front of their lawyers was much better than going on circles and repeating the cycle like a broken record which can only worsen whatever relationship they can salvage from their marriage.

It wasn’t particularly a bad marriage. Both of them simply thought they weren’t compatible enough to last until their first wedding anniversary.

"Damn, no need to give me a whole speech about how much you try to convince yourself that you don't hate him,” Jihoon raised his hands accompanied by a defensive look on his face.

"I don't hate him."

“You act like you do.”

“I don’t.”

For the nth time that day, the worried look on his friend’s face is back. "Then explain why it took you two months to move out of my flat and refuse to go back to your shared penthouse because you don't want to see even his shadow? Explain to me why it took you three months to decide if you want to continue your plan of going back to Seoul because you're afraid you'd get to bump into him again. Explain why you always want to divert the topic when he's involved."

That was too straight to the point. If it were a gun, Wonwoo would be wounded all over his body as he’s too slow to dodge Jihoon’s harsh words. Wonwoo truly hates how his best friend knows how to hit the right nerve, knows how to get straight to the point.

He definitely knows how to corner Wonwoo and get through the walls around him. It would’ve been easy for Wonwoo to open up if the talk was accompanied by booze or the heavy bass of a song to cover up the heavy pounding of his chest.

“Jihoon, it’s not like that.”

_Is it?_

"I thought you've moved on. I thought it wasn't a big deal. At least that's what you always say to people but I know you, Won. You keep on telling us that but it sounds like you're just convincing yourself that it's okay."

 _Because it is okay_.

Wonwoo lets out a shaky breath.

"Believe me or not, there are no deep reasons on why I behaved like that. I don't hate him. I like him, that's for sure, but not in the way you and other people think, because I always see him as someone like a _friend_ to me. Perhaps a very close friend since we spent more than a year altogether, and I guess I was too caught up with the fact that we spend _almost a year_ as husbands only to end up filing a divorce a month before our first anniversary.”

Wonwoo can’t help but ironically let out a chuckle at that. “We spent a year being tied to each other even though we knew it wouldn't last long and it made me feel like I wasted so much time both for myself and my career."

Wonwoo takes a deep breath. "You can say that I was having a hard time adjusting because I was so used to having him around or...or having a _friend_ you can go home and talk to after a hard day at work. I’m not avoiding him, I’m giving ourselves the space we’ve been demanding from each other when we were still married. I just don't want to make things awkward between Mingyu and I."

Now that a _part_ of what’s really happening is out, Wonwoo can’t help but feel light and somewhat.... _comforted_ by Jihoon’s presence. It isn’t the complete truth but at least he was able to let out some of his feelings.

The shorter of the two rests his elbows on his knees with his chin on the back of his intertwined hands as he looks up at Wonwoo in contemplation. “So you’re telling me you did all of that only because you don’t want to get awkward with him? When’s the last time you talked to him?”

“Right after we signed the papers so approximately three months ago,” Wonwoo shrugs.

Jihoon hums in acknowledgment. "But you still didn’t tell us the _exact_ reason why you two decided to file a divorce.”

"I already told you. Incompatibility. Miscommunication. The arguments went on and on. Mingyu and I don't work well together. We don't have enough time to take care of each other. How are we supposed to build a family like what our parents expected us to do when we can't even do the simplest thing a normal couple should do? We're too young to be even thinking bigger than the picture and we have our own companies to manage. It just doesn't work anymore."

"That's not enough reason, Won. Mutual effort is required for whatever you want to build to make it work. You can't just give up the first time it doesn't work.” Jihoon says and Wonwoo looks away, mainly to avoid looking too affected by Jihoon’s words. “Wonwoo, just remember that I’m always here to listen to you. Jisoo too. We’re both here for you and we just want you to be happy.”

Wonwoo nods and offers a small smile. "What's done is done, Jihoon. It’s no use crying over spilled milk. We both wanted it to stop because it's not working anymore."

"Wonwoo, did you ever _love_ Mingyu?"

Thankfully, a soft knock interrupted him from answering right away. Ms. Nam enters the office with a tray of iced tea and biscuit in it. Jihoon takes the tray from Wonwoo’s secretary and Ms. Nam exits with a final bow. The shorter is quick to pop a whole biscuit in his mouth, cheeks full while happily pouring the drink into his own glass.

Wonwoo chuckles at the sight and pours himself a drink.

"Ji? One thing's for sure. I don't like Mingyu in that way.”

Yes, that is for sure.

-

Wonwoo smiles and slightly tips his head in gratitude as the server pours him a glass of pure grape juice. The dining area of the Kim’s is filled with servers going in and out of the kitchen, making the whole place look lively despite the fact that there are only five of them dining including his own parents.

He takes another bite of the roasted chicken prepared by the family’s chef and quietly listens to the conversation of the elders.

They talk about how the Jeon’s spent the holidays in Changwon and the changes they made to their stores in their hometown. It’s a rather boring talk with nothing but their businesses as the main topic, with what the children of their old friends are doing right now being occasionally thrown into the conversation.

If Wonwoo were to be honest, he’d rather spend the night with his best friend and probably hit the newest club in the city, or chill at the restaurant they frequented during their high school days since this is basically the first time he went back in Seoul in weeks.

But since it also means he’s been away from his parents and the Kim’s for a while, he’d feel rather guilty if he were to decline the dinner set by the said family as a post holiday celebration.

"Wonwoo, are you sure you don't want to stay in your old penthouse? Mingyu's not using it anymore and it would be such a waste if no one's going to make use of it,” his _mama_ , Kim Mingyu’s mother, asks as she delicately wipes her mouth with the tip of the napkin, her kind eyes looking at the youngest. Wonwoo’s parents, who are sitting on his right, and Mingyu’s father, glance at him.

"I already bought a new one near the business district so it’ll be easier for me to travel to Conlight, Ma. Besides, Mingyu and I's penthouse is on the other side of the city. You know how much I love sleeping so I might end up sleeping in if I stay there,” he chuckles as he cuts through the meat, trying to sound nonchalant in front of his parents. Trying hard to act like mentioning the name of his ex-husband doesn’t affect him in any way.  
 _  
_ _Why would he be affected in the first place, anyway?_

Mingyu’s father takes a sip from his cup of ginseng tea before commenting with a small reminiscing smile on his face, "Remember when you slept through your alarm and Mingyu literally had to carry you to the bathroom because you two were running late for the business summit?"

"Please, he literally splashed cold water onto my face before doing that."

They laugh at the memory. Wonwoo recalls the time when it happened, specifically two months into their marriage. He remembers how he almost punched Mingyu on the face as he ran after the younger one for literally pouring a cup of ice cold water on his face when he refused to get up.

Mingyu had reasoned out that Wonwoo almost kicked his face when he tried to wake the latter up so he did it as a desperate measure. When Mingyu was too quick to dodge and hide from the older, Wonwoo decided to just give him the silent treatment that lasted for two days.

Perhaps Wonwoo’s softest spot is Mingyu’s homemade _seolleongtang_ , which successfully made him talk to the younger.

"You two were so cute back then,” his mom coos.

“The cutest. I miss having to see them bicker about who gets to wash the dishes in my parents’ house,” Mingyu’s mother comments. The parents continue reminiscing the moments when Mingyu and Wonwoo often bicker about the most minute things as if a certain divorce didn’t happen.

If Wonwoo were to be completely honest, he’d rather talk about his father’s collection of baseball bats and his mom’s weird obsession over stamps than _this_.

It’s a bit concerning for him that he feels like everyone is acting as if nothing changed, but he chooses to ignore the thought right now and takes a final bite of the meat.

When they are done eating dinner, the servers start collecting the used plates and another pair put down a plate of _chapssalteok_ in front of them for dessert.

"I apologize for Mingyu's absence today. He's in his cousin's art exhibit near Gangnam and had told us he's taking someone on a tour for the day," his mama apologizes.

"Is he with Jung’s youngest granddaughter? Jung Wonyoung, am I right?" his papa asks in return.

Mingyu’s mom looks at her husband in contemplation, as if silently asking for help, before looking at his own parents. He can understand them, though. The topic of them getting into another relationship hasn’t been opened since the day they broke up, so the mention of another name into the picture is something like a new territory to the both families.

Wonwoo offers a tight lip smile, enough to make it seem polite, nonchalant, and genuine. “Ma, it's fine. No need to walk on eggshells around me. You can talk about whoever Mingyu is taking on a date when I’m around.” The assurance in his voice is enough to put the woman at ease.

“So who's this Jung Wonyoung?" 

"She's one of our shareholder's granddaughter, someone Mingyu has been hanging out with for weeks now. I don't know the extent of their relationship yet since I'm waiting for Mingyu to tell me himself."

He nods. "Good for him, then.”

His mother then shifts in her seat to look at him. “What about you, Wonwoo? Are you seeing someone right now?”

He quickly shakes his head. “Oh, no. I’m not ready to engage in another relationship, Mom. I just want to focus on Diamond Line for the mean time.” _And also focus more on myself. But most importantly on Diamond Line since my grandfather’s been monitoring me and my performance,_ Wonwoo wants to add but instead takes a sip on his juice to shut himself up.

His mama’s head tilts in confusion. “Oh, so you are not seeing your best friend then? I think Lee Jihoon is his name. I saw you two together when I visited Gwangju last week in a restaurant. You two looked rather… _close_.”

“No, he’s just my best friend, Ma. Been like that since middle school. And I didn’t know you visited Gwangju. You should’ve told me so I could take you on a tour.”

“I was worried I was going to interrupt your _date_ with your best friend. If I had known you weren’t dating him, I would’ve approached you and cancelled my flight that day so we could go on that tour of yours.”

Things like that don't phase him anymore. Wonwoo, Jihoon, and Jisoo have been friends since middle school and people thinking either of them are in a relationship with the other just doesn’t bother the trio anymore. He thinks it’s normal when you spend more than a decade sharing your deepest and darkest secrets with them.

Also, _gross_. Jisoo is in a weird and absolutely complicated relationship with one of Mingyu’s best friends, Yoon Jeonghan, while Jihoon is apparently dating his equipment in his private studio because the guy seriously thinks his music is much more important than literally anything in the world.

The five of them start eating the dessert with a casual light topic of conversation. They talk about the newest bakery of Diamond Line located in Jeju, the new dog his big brother Woohyun adopted for his daughter, and the Kim’s new general manager in their Osaka branch, until the topic goes back to Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo, are you sure about working as an accounting specialist at Conlight? We can always assign you as the new production team manager or the new business analyst so you would be closer to the top management,” his mom asks, and the other three nod their heads as if asking the same question.

"It's fine, Mom. Getting closer to the top management is not my main goal during my stay there. Instead, I want to learn from the people who worked twice as hard for the company and understand things from their point of view. I want to be close to the employees from the lower tier of the organization and be able to lead people without them fearing me. I want to lead well, but I have to experience what it feels like to be an ordinary employee in the top conglomerate in the country before anything else."

Mingyu’s mom reaches over the table to hold Wonwoo’s hand, a look of admiration present on her face. It’s the same face he saw when he and Mingyu announced their engagement to them, and also when they finally exchanged vows at the altar.

It’s the face that he grew accustomed to and made him feel like he's a real part of the Kim Family. "Oh, Wonwoo, I truly admire you and the way you think outside the box. Diamond Line is so lucky to have you as the future CEO, I'm so sure of that. This is too late for me to confess but I was the absolute happiest when you became part of our family. I’m still even hoping you'd get back with my son. Silly, right?"

Wonwoo looks down at their hands and visibly swallows hard. He honestly doesn’t know what to say and reply to that. He doesn’t know how to deal with his ex-husband’s parents who seem to be not over _it_ yet.

“It was such a shame that you two called it off even before your first anniversary. Everyone expected the two of you to adopt by the end of the year,” his mother interjects. “What a _shame_ , really.”

“Truly. But aside from that, I’m glad the two of you had decided to keep the union a secret from everyone because you wouldn’t want to know what other people would say if they found out you and Mingyu didn’t last for a year,” Mr. Jeon adds before sipping from his tea again.

Wonwoo stares at the dessert in front of them instead.

"Wonwoo, sweetie, I don't think it'll be easy for us to accept whoever Mingyu's going to introduce to us in the near future,” Mrs. Kim says, ignoring the previous comments. “It’ll really take us time to accept it. That’s how much we appreciate having you in our family.”

Now, how is he supposed to reply to that?

With a final smile on his tired face, he concludes, "Mingyu and I may not be together anymore but I'll always be part of your family, Ma."

-

“Happy 26th birthday you old whore!” Jihoon exclaims through the loud booming noise of an overplayed, generic EDM song from a year ago, the bright neon rays hitting his skin that also serve as the only source of light aside from the glittering interior which slightly resembles the night sky.

Wonwoo raises his glass of beer after greeting Jisoo, urging both Jihoon and Jisoo to do the same and chug the whole glass in one go.

“Shut the fuck up, we’re all the same age!” Jisoo groans when the bitter taste of the liquid penetrates his throat and playfully shoves the shorter’s shoulder. He orders another round of drinks but this time, with another intention in mind. “How about we dedicate the next 3 shots to our beloved Jeon Wonwoo who will be starting his new work at Conlight next week?”

Jihoon chokes then receives the shot glass handed by the server. “Oh my god, the ex-husband’s territory.”

Wonwoo sends a glare to his friend’s way even though it isn’t visible in the dark interior of the club. The birthday boy, however, sees the death glares and wraps an arm around the dark-haired man. “Wonwoo, please don’t go down on your knees the moment you see him in the company, okay?”

“On his knees doing exactly what, Jisoo?” Jihoon wriggles his eyebrows.

Shrugging Jisoo’s arm off his shoulders, Wonwoo groans in frustration before downing another shot of…whatever’s inside the glass. "Why are you two so gross? Aren't we supposed to have fun tonight and celebrate Jisoo's birthday instead of talking about Mingyu and I’s failed marriage?"

After the talk he had with Jihoon weeks ago in Gwangju, Wonwoo wasn’t surprised to find out that Jisoo already knew about everything that same night. The youngest bombarded him with texts asking the same questions Jihoon did earlier that day, which were only answered by Jihoon since Wonwoo refused to repeat whatever was discussed inside his office.

Despite the constant teasing he received from the two, they didn’t fail in making sure Wonwoo isn’t making a spur in the moment decision or was not carried away by his emotions.

“Just making sure you’re okay, Wonwoo,” Jihoon rounds the cocktail table to tap Wonwoo’s shoulder in concern.

“I’m okay, Jihoon. I’m not a baby anymore. I can take care of myself just fine.”

Jisoo laughs in understanding, his voice barely audible as another song plays. "Yeah, Wonwoo’s right, Ji. Let’s not worry too much. Wonwoo is much braver and stronger than you think. I mean, imagine working completely under the care of your ex-husband voluntarily. Only Wonwoo has the guts to do that!"

Rubbing his face in frustration, he corrects, "Oh my god, how many times do I have to tell you guys that I am not going to be working in his department? I'll be working in the accounting department. He's in finance and treasury so that's two completely different departments. It won't be hard for me to just do whatever I'm supposed to do without seeing him for six months. Simple.” 

"Wait, what? He's back to being the senior manager of the finance and treasury department?"

"He's _always_ been the senior manager, _Josh,”_ he gives his friend a final look before downing the last shot in front of him.

"Oh dear. Oh _God_. Holy sh– You don't know what happened these past few days, do you?"

"Do I have to?"

Jisoo’s eyes go as wide as it can get, hand flying to cover his mouth in disbelief and realization. " _Oh my God_. So that's why you're so fine with working in that department because you think you can easily avoid Mingyu–”

"I'm not avoiding him!"

"–and pretend like he doesn't exist! Do you really think you can enjoy your work life as an accounting specialist without bumping into or coming across Mingyu in the office?"

"That's not a problem for me, really. The finance department is on the 19th floor, while mine is on the 18th. There's absolutely no reason for me to go there because like what I told you, he's not my boss. I won't be directly reporting to him so sit your pretty little tight ass right there and relax. Like sure, we might see each other in the elevator or the lobby but at least I won't have to see him longer than that." 

He doesn’t understand why his friends are making a big fuss about him working at Conlight when he has mentioned and talked to them about it before. They didn’t really have a problem when he first mentioned it to them so the way Jisoo is looking at him like he just found out the sickest and most unexpected plot twist in the drama he’s watching just doesn’t make sense.

The dark-haired lets out an _‘omf’_ when Jisoo’s heavy hand claps his back. "Jeon Wonwoo, Mingyu was recently appointed as the new Chief Finance Officer of Conlight and that means you are completely under his care. He’s your bosses’ boss. You will be working _for_ him. So technically, he _is_ your boss."

Wonwoo visibly stiffens in between Jisoo and Jihoon who is raising his hand in confusion. "Sorry, I don't speak business. Can someone please explain?"

"Mingyu is basically handling all the financial matters of the whole company. He's the boss of everyone working in that field, and that certainly includes the accounting department. Wonwoo here was so sure he won't have to talk to and see Mingyu because he thought his _ex-husband_ is still the head of the other department but no, he was promoted as the new CFO, so completely avoiding Mingyu, like what he initially planned, would be impossible."

 _I said I’m not avoiding him!_

"You can't be serious right now.” The club suddenly feels hot as beads of sweat trickle down the sides of his face.

“Oh, wow Wonwoo. Good luck with that,” Jihoon looks up at him with a bewildered look on his face. “You really took the _‘new year, new me_ ’ quote seriously.”

"And do you know that Mingyu has a separate office right beside the accounting department aside from the one on the executive floor?" Jisoo chimes in.

And with that, Jihoon guffaws. "Oh my _fucking_ hell, Wonwoo, are you trying to live your boss and employee fantasies? You didn't think it through, did you?"

"I heard the office is sound-proof too,” Jisoo adds with a wink, his finger circling around the mouth of his glass.

"We stan a man who's ready for war."

"Where'd you learn that?"

"People from social media love saying that," Jihoon shrugs.

Wonwoo shakes his head and faces Jisoo. "How did you even know about that? Why was I not aware of them assigning a new CFO?" _How come none of them told me about it during the family dinner? Were they even planning on telling me? A heads up would’ve been nice._

"The Kim’s invited us for a celebratory dinner and your parents were even there! I asked where you were but they said you went back to Gwangju for a last minute turnover to your cousin." 

“So who’s the new Finance and Treasury Senior Manager now?”

“Yoon Jeonghan.” _Damn it._

"You look like you're about to back out,” Jihoon comments, sipping on his non-existent drink.

"What? I do not! My decision is final whether or not Mingyu's going to be my boss at Conlight."

Jisoo lets out a genuine smile. "That's the spirit, Won! Well, you have told us that the divorce was a mutual agreement and that you two are still cool and friends with each other so seeing him in the office won't be an issue, right?"

"Right. It won't be an issue."

"It's not like Wonwoo _likes_ Mingyu to be _so_ affected by it, right, Wonwoo?" Jihoon asks.

"Yeah, you're right, Jihoon. You are absolutely right,” Wonwoo visibly shakes the thought of his ex-husband off his mind and focuses on how to smack the smug look off Jihoon’s face. Well, Jihoon is not exactly a hundred percent right but he doesn’t intend to let the shorter know about it.

The smug and teasing look on his face is enough as it is.

 _But God_ , why does he have asshole friends? “I was just surprised, okay? But yeah, I’m still going to work there on Monday,” he adds.

The two thankfully leave it like that. Wonwoo can’t take another set of teasing tonight so he distracts himself by commenting on literally anything his friends talk about (like fuck that new road manager from WOZ Music for being too bossy, and also fuck Jisoo’s new neighbor for blasting that damned overplayed boygroup that left the poor birthday boy sleepless for a whole week) and also looking around the crowd to see if they can spot familiar faces they can invite over their table.

It’s a great distraction and he intends to end the night on a positive note. Probably pissed drunk or something.

“Is that Jeonghan and Minghao?” Jisoo points somewhere near the entrance to the VIP rooms, and he squints harder until he can see the two dancing to the odd beat, hands awkwardly raised in the air as if they’re trying to silly dance with each other. “I’m going to invite them to our table. Will that be alright, Wonwoo?”

“This is your birthday celebration. Do whatever you want.”

Jisoo nods and disappears to approach the two guys. Yoon Jeonghan and Xu Minghao, Mingyu’s best friends, look at Wonwoo in surprise after greeting the birthday boy.

“Oy, Wonwoo! How’s my favorite Kim doing this fine Wednesday night?” Xu Minghao, the youngest of the other trio and also the marketing director of his family’s clothing and cosmetic line, greets and hugs him with a smile, his hands clapping Wonwoo’s back.

“Oh, piss off, Xu.” Wonwoo returns the gesture. “You’re still an asshole. I’m glad you didn’t change in the last few months.”

“Being constant is my strength. Nice to see you again, man.”

Yoon Jeonghan, the oldest of the trio and the current Finance and Treasury Senior Manager at Conlight, then snatches him from Minghao and gives him a bone-crushing hug, careful not to spill the drink he’s holding in his right hand.

“Wonwoo! How are you? Damn, you’ve gotten more attractive than the last time I saw you! Seems like you’ve spent quite a lot of time in the gym, eh?”

“You still look as dangerous as the last time I’ve seen you partying, Jeonghan. And yeah, I’ve religiously visited the gym for months now so thanks for noticing,” Wonwoo smiles.

Jeonghan, true to Wonwoo’s words, looks _dangerous_ in that deep lace-like black v-neck shirt and ripped skinny jeans that contrast the milky white skin at peeks through his clothes. The makeup he’s wearing also compliments his whole look and Wonwoo tries so hard not to roll his eyes when he sees the former sneaking a wink at Jisoo.

“Jeonghan, I saw you making out with a guy near the counter earlier,” Jihoon comments after the server sets two more glasses on the cocktail table.

Jeonghan chuckles. “Yeah, I’m actually planning to take him home. He’s waiting for me near Room 137. I literally just got home from a business conference in Jeju so I kind of want to drink the night away and fuck around, you know what I mean?”

“I don’t know what you mean, Jeonghan,” Minghao answers and everyone except Jisoo laughs at that. The latter is just observing the four of them, occasionally glancing at Jeonghan with a blank face.

Jeonghan shifts his gaze to Jisoo across from him and tilts his head, as if trying to tease the birthday boy in some sense. “But I can ditch the guy if you want to come home with me, Hong.”

“I’m never the second option, Yoon.”

“Suit yourself. But I’m always available for you, Jisoo. Just give me a call and I’ll be there.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Are you two fucking?” Minghao asks, and Wonwoo and Jihoon can’t help but laugh at that because if they had to be completely honest, they also want to know the answer to that. Literally everyone from both circles of friends don’t know the real deal between Jeonghan and Jisoo but as expected, silence is the only reply they got.

All they got from different circumstances is that Jisoo and Jeonghan are most definitely _fucking_ each other.

“Why did I even expect to get an answer from these two?” Minghao adds.

Jisoo shrugs and looks at Minghao, leaning his elbows on the table. “Is Mingyu with you?”

“Yeah, he was but I think he’s now on the dance floor. Not sure,” Minghao replies while he glances back at the dance floor behind him, “Oh there he is. Oh damn, what in the loving _fuck_ is he doing?”

Everyone follows Minghao’s line of sight and Wonwoo immediately sees Mingyu for the very first time since they signed the papers months ago, in the middle of the dance floor with his hands wrapped around an unknown girl’s waist like his life depended on it. He watches Mingyu locking his hands from behind the girl’s back and pulls her even closer to him, completely ignoring the concept of personal spaces.

Another EDM track is playing but the pair doesn’t seem to care about the lively beat of it as they continue to slow dance, as if their bodies are having a conversation on their own and completely ignoring everyone around them jumping up and down due to intoxication or just the hyper vibe of the track.

If Wonwoo weren’t too busy trying to understand whatever’s happening right in front of him and trying to let the fact that his ex-husband is already out there getting some _action_ , he would’ve joked about how they’re going to exchange faces if they don’t separate from each other in the next minute.

They are so close, _too_ close to even consider it as decently dancing in public and not cause public disturbance but then again, this is a night club and literally everyone isn’t phased by other people doing _things_ on the dance floor anymore.

Except for some reason, the scene doesn’t sit well with Wonwoo.

For some reason, Mingyu’s hands exploring the exposed skin of the girl’s back and the way the girl is trailing kisses along Mingyu’s jawline with her hands rubbing his chest then down to his stomach through the fitted plain black shirt doesn’t sit well with him.

Perhaps it’s also how Mingyu tucks a piece of hair to the back of her ear, fingers slowly tracing her neck and then hooks it again on her back.

Wonwoo initially wanted to talk to Mingyu, catch up like nothing happened in the past four months, and prove to his friends that he and Mingyu are indeed still friends. But it seems like it’s much better for that to remain as a plan and ignore the looks he’s receiving from his friends.

He knows what they’re thinking but he refuses to give it more thought and continues to nonchalantly look around and sometimes listen to his friends’ conversation (Thank goodness, they decided not to comment about what they saw.) Wonwoo is trying, believe him, but his eyes involuntarily land on the pair who are now leaving hot touches on each other’s body. They aren’t making out but the way the girl leaves a long, wet kiss on Mingyu’s neck was much worse, Wonwoo thinks.

_That’s his weakest spot, right below his ear._

Wonwoo doesn’t notice how quick he is in finishing his drink, and even accidentally drank Jeonghan’s glass, _Death In The Afternoon_ , before heading to the counter to order himself a stronger drink.

Jisoo attempted to follow him but Minghao was quicker in pulling the birthday boy back, saying they should leave Wonwoo alone even just for tonight.

Wonwoo doesn’t understand what the hell is happening to him, or why he feels an urge to order the strongest drink the bartender can make and probably get shit-faced until he can’t even distinguish the difference with what is right and wrong.

He shouldn’t be having this weird feeling because in the first place, it was him who initiated the divorce. He doesn’t have the right to feel _betrayed_ and cheated on by his ex-husband who he had claimed he had no feelings for.

And he certainly doesn’t have the right to feel this hurt, or whatever people call the emotion he’s currently feeling because the both of them already got past the usual three-month rule for couples who broke up.

They finally got the freedom they’ve been craving for months so Wonwoo should stop getting affected by this and be happy for the younger because he can now do whatever he wants in life. Especially now that he’s finally away from Wonwoo.

 _Why?_ Why is this ugly feeling creeping up again?

He wishes for an answer to come but all he gets that moment is a black drink that looks like a mixture of what smells like an ethyl alcohol and strawberries, lemon, mint, disappointment and regrets.

All he can remember is the burning taste of the alcohol in his throat and a stranger pulling him into a kiss. Wonwoo doesn’t care who that is, or how the stranger’s lips feels chapped and feels as bitter as the drink he ordered, as long as he gets to forget what it felt like to be kissed and touched by Mingyu instead.

-

Wonwoo scratches his head as he tries not to sound like he’s about to beg for his life on the line. He sits down on his bed, eyeing the simple black leather satchel across him.

"Mom, is there any chance for me to transfer departments or just completely pull out from this so I can just work at Conlight’s Incheon branch or in any of the Hong's branches?" He asks in one breathing.

Screw Jihoon. Screw Jisoo. He wouldn’t be calling his mom at 9PM on a Sunday night if it weren’t for his friends annoying him about his decisions in life, but most importantly because of what he discovered on Jisoo’s birthday. Just like what he said to them, he isn’t affected _at all_ …he just doesn’t want to make things between him and Mingyu even more awkward.

 _"Honey, what's with the sudden change of plans? Isn't it your first day tomorrow?"_ He hears a shuffling sound from the other line and then a rattling sound of kitchen wares. His mom’s probably making her evening tea.

"Yes, and I want to back out now."

_"No.”_

"But mom–"

_"Wonwoo, I said no."_

He huffs and rubs his face in annoyance before plopping down his bed. "Why can't you sympathize with your son who's about to work in his ex-husband's company? This is going to be the last favor I'm gonna ask you, Mom please."

_"First of all, it was your idea to work at Conlight. You thought hard about it for a very long time and convinced all of us to allow you to work there. Second of all, we've already caused so much trouble just to put you in the accounting department without getting too much attention from their HR department. Third of all, why are you suddenly acting like a child? This is what you wanted but you suddenly want to back out just because Mingyu recently became your boss?"_

"It's not like that."

_"Then why? Are you still not over him?"_

He bites his lips. "It's not like I'm not over _him_. I'm not over _our_ situation. There’s a difference between the two, Mom. But that's it. If I knew he was going to be the new CFO, I would've taken the chance to work with the Hong’s or stayed in our branch in Changwon. I just don't want to make things awkward for Mingyu and I."

_“You’re willing to cause more trouble just because you don’t want things to get awkward?”_

He counted in his head up to five before answering, “Yes.”

His mother sighs and he hears a screeching sound of a chair being pulled. _"Oh. honey, I believe both of you are mature enough to separate personal matters from your professional lives so I believe neither of you will make things awkward. I believe in you, Wonwoo. You can do that, right? Do what you usually do best and do not disappoint."_

How can Wonwoo protest that?

"Yes, mom. I'm sorry about the trouble. I'll be going now. I need to prepare for tomorrow. Love you."

_"Love you too, honey."_

-

It’s evident to Wonwoo how ahead Conlight Group of Companies is to most of the companies in the country just by looking at the sleek exterior of the building in front of him, the black glass windows and marble walls reflecting the clear skies above.

It’s surely as intimidating as the company’s status in the business industry.

He had visited the building many times before, to visit his then husband through the back door or the executive entrance for lunch or simply out of boredom, but he still finds everything fascinating. It’s still the same yet so different now that he’s going inside through the main entrance to the headquarters office.  
  
He bows politely when a friendly looking guy from the HR Department gives him his own company ID, right after almost giving him a heart attack from popping out of nowhere inside the waiting room.

"Hello and welcome at Conlight Group of Companies. I am Kwon Soonyoung, HR Recruitment Specialist, and I'm going to be your tour guide for today. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me right away," the said guy, Kwon Soonyoung, greets him with a huge smile on his face in his crisp white dress shirt.

"Uh, hi. I'm Jeon Wonwoo, the new accounting specialist. Nice to meet you, Mr. Kwon."

"I saw from your resume that we're born in the same year so you can just call me Soonyoung. Is it okay for me to call you Wonwoo?" He simply nods. “Cool. I believe you’ve been briefed about the company’s goals, mission, and vision by Mrs. Oh, right?”

Wonwoo nods once more. Grandpa Kim and Mrs. Oh, the senior manager of the department, informed him to answer questions similar to that. Since he’s a special case of their hiring process, mainly because it was the chairman who asked to assign Wonwoo to his department without taking the exam and interview, the least he could do is pretend that he went through whatever regular employees usually go through when applying for a position in their company.

“Lovely. Now, let’s start with the Planning and Engineering Department on the 10th floor.”

The tour is significantly short yet tiring as Soonyoung tries to give a brief summary of each department they visit. It’s not like he’s listening to the poor guy going on and on about how important it is to understand the function of each department, his mind’s too busy looking at the plants on the corner and taking interest in the colorful magnets on that one employee’s white board on her cubicle’s wall just to keep his mind off one particular person.

They finally arrive on the 18th floor and enter a glass door leading to one of the biggest departments in the whole company. The interior is as sleek as the exterior, the cubicles are colored with a mixture of black and white and the black carpeted floor complemented the whole area’s look.

People start to notice him and Soonyoung walking inside and the latter greets some of them. "The executive offices are on the 30th floor. It's where the top management usually do their work but they don't necessarily stay there for the whole day because it depends on the schedule they have or what they want to do for that particular day.

“Take Ms. Irene, our chief operating officer, as an example. She's currently visiting the production department in the factory near Mapo-gu and would probably be there for the whole day. Her job requires her to be out of the office almost four times a day but she still comes here for meetings and stuff. Also this," Soonyoung stops in front of the brown door at the farthest part of the place, "Is Mr. Kim Mingyu's office. He spends most of his time here, with his assistant staying on the executive floor instead.”

Wonwoo looks at Soonyoung then back to the door with Mingyu’s name engraved on a golden nameplate. "I thought they usually stay on the executive floor?"

"Not Mr. Kim, apparently. He’s usually in meetings with his managers so he thought it would be much easier for everyone if he stays in this office. He says it’s easy for him to conduct emergency meetings.”

He feels the place getting hotter for some reason. "Is he inside the office?"

" _Unfortunately_ for you, Mr. Kim is not in his office right now. He's in a meeting with a shareholder so I don't think he'll be here today. But don't worry, I'll introduce you to him when he comes back." Soonyoung then walks to the row of cubicles in front of the said door, and then stands in the middle with his arms wide open. "And this is your new home, the accounting department.”

Everyone is busy clicking on their keyboards and calculators, staring at their screens for too long, and filing papers as thick as the length of his arms. It isn’t an ideal sight to see on the first day of work but it somehow pulls him on the ground, to remind him of what his plans are in the first place.

“Ah, don't you love the messy tables and files stacked on the floor? You can also see the fear on your colleagues' faces as they try to finish their reports before the deadline,” Soonyoung smiles as he leans his body on the office chair nearest him, a head of blond hair looking at him in surprise.

" _Aye_ , hyung, don't scare him off like that! He might not come back here tomorrow," the guy pouts before turning his chair to look up at them.

"And this is Boo Seungkwan, an accounting specialist and your assigned partner for your first month at Conlight. He will act as your guide, your buddy, your company _mentor_ , and he will answer all your questions about the department, your bosses, your tasks, basically anything there is to know about Conlight." 

The guy with cute, soft looking cheeks stands up and offers a hand, making Wonwoo feel instantly at ease. "Mr. Jeon Wonwoo, right? It's nice to finally meet you! I'm Boo Seungkwan, an accounting specialist under Mrs. Lee's Team. You are our first new specialist in a while and we're so thankful to have you here, mainly because we need more people to help us with the reports," Soonyoung elbows him on his ribs. "Just kidding! Come on! Our department is really fun, you know? God I love seeing numbers every second of my life. Don't you find it amazing too, Soonyoung-hyung?"

"There's a reason why I didn't take up business in college, _Kwannie_ ," Soonyoung rolls his eyes and Wonwoo can only look at them in fascination before the former claps his hands in conclusion. "Anyway, I'll be leaving you to your partner and hope you'll learn a lot from him. If you have any complaints about Boo Seungkwan, feel free to report to the HR department _immediately_ because I've been looking for a reason to fire him.”

"You better keep an eye open when you sleep tonight, _hyung.”_ And with that, Soonyoung exits the department then back to his own on the 15th floor.

"Sorry, that's just how we usually are. And please don't take him seriously. Don't report me because I really need this job,” Seungkwan adds.

The next thing they did is not particularly an exciting one. Seungkwan introduced him to the rest of the team and gave him a very brief introduction to what his work scope is or how Seungkwan’s going to teach him how to work on their very own database. Wonwoo can already tell that his time with the younger is going to be an enjoyable one since he knows so well how to make everyone around him comfortable.

It would’ve been nicer if he gets to work on a cubicle farthest from Mingyu’s office though. They’re not able to roam around the other parts of the department because a pregnant woman calls his new friend’s attention and says, "Hey, Seungkwan. Show him to his cubicle because Mr. Kim's on his way. He might get annoyed if he sees the newbie lurking around without doing anything,"

_Oh shit._

"Oh shoot! Mr. Kim's here? I thought he'll be away for the whole day? Okay, Mr. Jeon, please follow me.”

"Ah, Mr. Jeon! Exactly the person I'm looking for! I met Mr. Kim on the lobby and informed him about your arrival. He'll be here in a moment to personally welcome you to our company," Wonwoo looks at Soonyoung who suddenly emerges from the door, with a woman in her early thirties behind him with a briefcase, laptop bag, and a bunch of files securely held under her arms.

He remembers her as Mingyu’s secretary– one of the very few people who knew about what his relationship with Mingyu is.

"Oh no, it's fine, really. He doesn't have to do that–“ 

"It's fine Mr. Jeon! Mr. Kim loves meeting and welcoming the new employees. Don't worry too much!”

Wonwoo is trying hard not to appear too affected by the scene before him. Because, really, he isn’t affected by Kim Mingyu entering the department with his phone on his ears looking exactly like how Wonwoo used to see him before sending the younger off to work, _at all_.

He definitely isn’t affected by the fact that this is the first time he’s seen the younger in months, with the exception of what happened last week since the club was understandably dark and was seen almost exchanging faces with the girl from before, not that he cares.

Except this time, Mingyu became more sharp, intimidating, and _definitely more handsome_ than he can remember from last week’s club escapade, which in fact made Wonwoo’s knees feel a _little_ weak.

He randomly remembers how he used to tell Mingyu to stop wearing the white undershirt that was too tight around his chest, or how he used to tell him to stop moving around every time the older tries to fix his necktie.

He realizes how domestic they’ve been before and now he can’t even look at him in the eye.

Mingyu certainly got a cleaner haircut, black hair swept to the back exposing his forehead. The employees stand up to greet the executive with a polite bow and get nothing as a reply. The tallest one continue talking to the person on the other line with urgency before he hangs up and was called by the department’s senior, Mrs. Lee Hyojin.

"Good morning, Mr. Kim! How was the meeting?"

"Got cancelled. Is the summary I asked you last week ready?"

"Just one more touch and I'll be done. I'll ask someone to send it to your office later, Mr. Kim.”

“Good. Make sure to send it at 3pm, right after my incentive meeting with Mr. Park.”

“Noted, Mr. Kim.”

Soonyoung pops up in front of the CFO and pulls Wonwoo with him. The latter planned to look as uninterested as he could be so he could avoid meeting Mingyu in the eyes but it’s too late as his eyes involuntary find Mingyu’s. It’s just for a very brief seconds when he notices how the look on the younger’s face left unchanged.

"Mr. Kim, good morning. This is Mr. Jeon Wonwoo, our new accounting specialist and today's his first day. Mr. Jeon, this is Mr. Kim Mingyu, Conlight's former Finance and Treasury Senior Manager and the new Chief Finance Officer.”

Wonwoo honestly expected to see something from Mingyu’s face. Surprise? Confusion? Hatred? Nervousness?

None of those is present on Mingyu’s face. Any person would think this is their very first time meeting each other, just like how a boss and a simple employee would meet on the first day. It’s as if Wonwoo is the only one feeling affected in some kind of way and conscious about seeing his ex-husband again.

Mingyu only looks at him with kind eyes and small smile, enough to appear polite in front of spectators, but none of it makes Wonwoo feel recognized of some sort. Is Wonwoo the only one overthinking this whole thing? Is he the only one stressing over him working at Conlight?

He feels a little _ridiculous._

If this is how Mingyu is going to act during his six months as an accounting specialist, like the past year didn’t happen at all, then Wonwoo is more than willing to play along.

He watches Mingyu offering his right hand for him to shake and slightly tips his body.

"Mr. _Jeon._ Welcome to Conlight. I hope you'll enjoy your stay here."

"Thank you, Mr. _Kim_ ,” Wonwoo returns the gesture.

His eyes didn’t linger for more than a second before he looks at Seungkwan who is standing beside Soonyoung. "Seungkwan, please ask Mrs. Lee's assistance about Mr. Jeon's workload for this week. Make sure he understands everything there is to know about the department. Have a good day.”

There’s nothing more to it. No more lingering gaze or touch of the hand. It’s as if they’re simply the boss and subordinate meeting in the office.

He watches Mingyu entering his office, with his secretary secretly tipping her body at Wonwoo in recognition.

"He's actually decent when he's in a good mood,” Seungkwan snaps him out of his train of thoughts by linking arms with him. "He's usually frowning at people, especially every after his meetings with the board members, but I understand him since those people in the top management are a pain in the ass.”

Soonyoung clears his throat from beside them as a warning and the youngest gasps. "Oh my god, please don't report me to the HR. I swear I don't always talk shit about our bosses."

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me,” Wonwoo chuckles and signals Soonyoung to do the same.

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I’ll let this slide, Boo,” Soonyoung rolls his eyes and excuses himself to go back to his own work station.

"I like you already. I hope you'll stay with us for a very long time, _hyung_.”

As Wonwoo sits down on the cubicle near the glass window, he can’t help but look at the executive’s office. It’s clear as day that Mingyu doesn’t want to be associated with him anymore. The younger had clearly moved on and buried the memories at the back of his mind, not that there’s something for him to move on from in the first place.

He didn’t see or _feel_ the ring on the younger one’s left hand either, and yes, he did look because he _can’t_ help it.

Kim Mingyu is over it.

He wants to laugh at how stupid he is for still feeling too hung up with the relationship he had built with Mingyu since two years ago. He shouldn’t feel like this. He shouldn’t feel like his then husband would hug and tell him that he misses him.

He shouldn’t feel disappointed just because Kim Mingyu didn’t look at him with surprise in his eyes and then tell him how much he regrets signing those damn papers.

This isn’t like those movies with cliché plots that doesn’t make the main character feel shit for a very long time. This is the reality and he should never forget how real this can be.

He wants to laugh hard as his hand reaches at the wedding ring on his neck, the gold jewelry serving as a pendant of some sort.

Visibly shaking his head to keep his mind off the thought, he faces Seungkwan and asks, “So Mr. Boo, can you tell me more about how things work here?”

Kim Mingyu is over him.

He should do the same and let go of whatever feelings he has left for the younger.

[cc](https://curiouscat.qa/pockybugi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any mistakes or spelling/grammatical errors in the first chapter as this did not get through heavy editing by yours truly lol
> 
> How was it? Please tell me what you think about it by leaving comments!
> 
> Don't forget to give kudos, comments, and bookmark!
> 
> Stay safe!


	2. Happy Valentines Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And this is how everything started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter was originally suuuppeer long (this already has 9k+words @.@) so I cut it into 3 parts lol
> 
> Enjoy reading!

**_**July 2018, Jeon Residences, Seongbuk-dong, Seoul** _ **

**__ **

"How long are you going to stay before you leave again? Minsoo misses you already," Jeon Woohyun, Wonwoo’s older brother, questions while he waits for the server to arrive with his requested cold iced tea.

Wonwoo hums as he chews on wagyu sushi and involuntarily smiles at the mention of Woohyun’s daughter.

"Tell my favorite niece that I'm not going to leave again," he answers, eyes still focusing on the food since it’s been a while since the last time he tasted something as delicious as this. He can hear the faint voice of his brother muttering something like _‘She’s your only niece though’_ but he ignores it to focus on the heavenly food in front of him.

Wonwoo looks up to meet eyes with the chef standing closely by the other end of the dining table and gives him a thumbs up. He survived a year eating food from the hotels he stayed in and any fast food chains he can find during his year-long backpacking trip across Europe and Asia. And no matter how much he wants to eat homemade meals, Jeon Wonwoo couldn’t cook for his dear life.

“You’re not leaving again?”

Wonwoo nods. “And I brought her dolls from the cities I visited. I hope she’ll like it.”

His father perks up from his seat right across his brother on his left and pauses to ask, "Does that mean you're finally done with your trip? Are you finally going to stay here for good?"

"Yes, dad. I'm done relaxing and visiting all the cool places in the world. I think it's finally time for me to face reality now.”

His parents smile at that, obviously satisfied that their youngest son is finally done with his backpacking trip across Asia and Europe that he had started a year ago, just a week after his graduation, and ready to join them in their family business.

It took them a while to convince the youngest to come back and start training for the position they initially planned on giving him but Wonwoo had already decided for the duration of his whole trip to be final.

The break was exactly what he needed during that time.

No parents asking him to take this and that position in their company, no grandfather looking at him with piercing eyes that seemed to only focus on his mistakes, no relatives asking him when he’s going to take over the company or when he’s going to settle down, no strangers expecting him to start following his grandfather’s steps, and most importantly no room for him to make a fool out of himself by being a disappointment yet again.

It was the only request Wonwoo asked from his parents and grandfather- to take a break from real life, and travel alone. And thankfully, or more like surprisingly, both his parents agreed as they were later convinced that it was the least they could give to their son after years of academic and family pressure. Even more surprisingly, his grandfather, who seemed to be in a rush for Wonwoo to settle down and make a name in the industry, agreed to give him the much-deserved break.

And now he’s back on his birthday to finally stay for good.

His father nods his head once more before motioning the server on his right to pour each of them a glass of wine. "That's good to hear, Wonwoo. Since I know your grandfather won’t allow you to extend much longer than that.”

Wonwoo is aware of that and he knows better than to ask for more than what his parents and grandfather are capable of giving.

“But you deserve that break since the stress you faced during your whole college years was not easy to handle. Are you sure you're fine to work for your father now?"

"Yes, Mom. I'm sure and ready to start working.”

“That’s good to know. I’ll have everything ready for your arrival but we’ll talk about the position you’re taking over tomorrow,” his father lifts his wine glass and motions the three of them to do the same, and with a smile he says, “But for the meantime, let’s enjoy the meal Chef Adachi prepared for your special day. Happy Birthday, son.”

The Jeons usually celebrate his birthday in his aunt’s authentic Japanese restaurant since having big parties and events isn’t their thing, most especially for Wonwoo. They prefer celebrating with the closest members of the family, a few of their friends, and some selected third parties who seemed to be important enough in their business matters to be invited in such a private matter.

And when Wonwoo received a call from his mother a week ago for an update and then found out that they’d only be celebrating his birthday in their house in one of the exclusive neighborhoods in the city, he immediately knew _something_ is up or most particularly his mother has something up her sleeves.

He thinks it’s probably something that requires to be talked about and mentioned in private but even though he’s curious about the sudden change of location, Wonwoo didn’t voice out his observations and questions as he actually prefers this kind of setting than being forced to socialize with people he doesn’t know.

He carefully eyes his mother who’s chewing on a piece of meat and glances at his brother who just shrugs in response.

"Have you heard about Lee Jinhyuk's wedding last week? I've met him and his wife and they were both so lovely. The Lees also invited us for a dinner next week.”

Wonwoo clears his throat before nodding. "Ah, yes. Jisoo told me about it. A church wedding, was it?”

“Yes. It was a grand one and a lot of politicians were invited. Even the ambassador gave a speech during the reception. And your uncle was there too,” his dad interjects.

Wonwoo could only nod at that.

Lee Jinhyuk is an acquaintance of his back in high school, the same guy who he had met through an interschool dance competition that they both joined. He’s from a known family of performers and entrepreneurs so it’s inevitable for both his parents to not know him and _of course_ , bring up everything major that happens in his life as if it’s Wonwoo’s or anyone’s business.

Well, bringing up Wonwoo’s batchmates’ life and career achievements is somewhat a favorite hobby of the Jeon couple anyway.

"Isn't he the same age as you? He's finally figured out his life, huh?" his mom continues, "And I heard Director Cho’s grandson Cho Seungyoun got engaged last night. He finally asked his college sweetheart’s hand in marriage during one of her movie shootings. And to make it more amazing, he's the same age as you too, Wonwoo."

Wonwoo stops himself from retorting. Of course, he knows about Cho Seungyoun being the same age as him as the two became classmates back in preschool. But even with the unnecessary comparison, the intention didn’t go unnoticed.

He now has an idea what his mother is getting into but he refrains himself from commenting something ridiculous or something that might turn his birthday lunch into a lecture on the reasons why he’s not settling down at his age, _as always_. He maintains a relaxed look on his face before his brother chuckles in an attempt to make the atmosphere light.

"Mom, it sounds like you want Wonwoo to get married tomorrow,” he hears his mom chuckling as well.

“ _Hmm_ , I think mom wants me to give her a grandchild now.”

Woohyun turns to face him with a mischievous look. “She told me she wants another granddaughter but since Inhee and I aren’t planning on having another child soon, how about _you_ try having one?”

Wonwoo shudders at the thought. It did sound like his mother is too eager to sell him off the market and build his own family when he can’t even take care of himself. He graduated just a year ago and marriage is something off his list of things he wants to think about on his 24th birthday.

He knows well that he would eventually lead to that path in life, as his parents made it clear since he was still in middle school that being arranged to marry someone they deemed fit to be Wonwoo’s partner in life would be inevitable, especially now that he’s in the age to finally look for a potential life companion.

But then again, he just literally just turned 24. He should be thinking of the right investment he needs to make, the real estate property he needs to buy so he could have his own place he can come home to after work, or the stock prices in the market.

Isn’t it too early for him to focus on marriage? Isn’t managing Diamond Line Corporation his main goal at this age?

Wonwoo keeps mum.

Mrs. Jeon looks at him with a small smile on her face, something he only sees when his mom is up to something. "Wonwoo, what do you think of Im Jihwan’s daughter, Nayeon?"

The table has gotten quiet and Wonwoo inhales deeply as he remembers the faint memory he has with the said woman. "She's nice, I guess. We haven't really talked except during the dinner we got invited to two years ago, but I remember being impressed about how she's going to be their school's directress by the end of the year. Pretty impressive for someone as young as her.”

His father hums. "What do you think about her marrying into our family? Your mom and I find her charming and intelligent, and we can see the both of you working well with each other. Compatible even. We've talked about this matter with her family and they seemed down for it. But of course, we won’t push through with the plan if either of you disagrees with the arrangement.”

“Does grandfather know about this?”

“Of course, he does. He’s good friends with Im Jihwan’s parents.” Wonwoo wipes his mouth and pushes his plate away to make room for the dessert the server is putting in front of him. “Your grandfather likes Nayeon for you too. He said he’s interested in building a culinary academy with the Im’s if the arrangement becomes successful.”

“Hmm. That’s actually a smart plan. But it’s still up to Wonwoo if he wants to do it,” Woohyun comments as he secretly pats his lower back.

“Your grandfather really wants this to happen, Wonwoo.”

Wonwoo stays quiet for a while, his mind running a mile at the thought of finally _caving_ in to his parents’ and grandfather’s wants. It seems like it’s already been decided and in addition to that, no matter how much he thinks it’s too early for him to think about marrying the person he barely knows, he really _can’t_ say no to them especially since they made it clear that his grandfather is involved in this.

He can’t say no when all he ever wants to happen is for them to think that he has done something right in his life decisions.

“A dinner date with her first would be nice.” He lifts his eyes to look at his parents with nonchalance, ignoring the look his brother is giving him.

“Nayeon is a very lovely girl. I’m sure you will like her,” Mrs. Jeon smiles.

“Our son’s taste is something we can trust. I know for sure he will like Im Nayeon,” his father chuckles and sends a playful wink in Wonwoo’s way.

“You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to, Wonwoo,” Woohyun says.

“The idea isn’t that bad, hyung. And I’m only going to a dinner date with her,” Wonwoo lets out a teasing laugh before playfully shoving his brother. “And besides, grandpa wants this to happen. Who am I to deny that?”

His mom smiles, a satisfied smile he hasn’t seen since his graduation last year. “That’s settled then. I’ll let you know the details next week.”

_“Happy birthday, son.”_

-

He’s supposed to be celebrating the rest of his birthday doing whatever he wants with his best friends, Lee Jihoon and Hong Jisoo, but the recent situation he found himself in sucked the remaining energy he has for the day. The lunch went well after the talk about Im Nayeon and the arrangement, and he thinks it’s because of the shift of mood from his parents who seemed to be more excited for him to meet the potential wife than anyone else.

He heaves a sigh as he scrunches his nose at the sight of his brother lighting up a cigarette in front of him. The two brothers decided to stay in the house for the rest of the day– with their parents visiting a relative having another golf party with the other older members of the family– and have the much-needed talk which is going to turn into a lecture by his brother.

“I don’t know why you still try hard to follow whatever they say to you, Wonwoo. You’re old enough to make your own decisions,” Woohyun says, blowing puffs of smoke in the air.

“And my decision is to meet Im Nayeon and go on a date with her. It’s not like I’m proposing to her right away,” Wonwoo replies as he sits down on the chair on the other side and crosses his legs nonchalantly. He takes a swig of his beer and hums in casualness, mainly to look like he isn’t bothered by anything at the moment _at all._

“Is this still about what happened–“

“Woohyun hyung, it’s not. Trust me. I want this as much as mom and dad do. You can’t ignore the fact that my marriage with Nayeon will bring success to both our families.”

“I’m just here to remind you that you don’t always have to impress them. Do things in whatever way you want. Do what you think is right,” his brother sighs and looks ahead, eyes focusing on the tiny lights of the city and the blinking car lights below them disguised as glitters scattered across the dark abyss.

“You don’t have to live behind their shadows anymore.”

As if it’s easy for him to do that in just a snap of his fingers. Jeon Woohyun already did it though- doing whatever he wanted in life, that is.

There has to be someone who needs to follow the steps of his father and lead the new top company in the country, Diamond Line Corporation. There has to be someone who needs to be trained as the next CEO and continue the legacy his grandfather started in the industry and apparently, the responsibility fell into Wonwoo’s hands.

His brother is a surgeon in one of the city’s biggest children’s hospitals in the city who also happened to marry at an early age and had a daughter a few years after that. He did things that the elder Jeons didn’t expect him to do.

Woohyun already did _it_ for them, and Wonwoo’s got no choice but to follow what his mind is telling him to do.

And what his mind is telling him to do right now is follow what his parents say.

Mr. Jeon originally wanted Woohyun and Wonwoo to be either a politician or a business, but since his brother already took medicine without their parents' permission and politics isn’t in Wonwoo’s vocabulary, it was obvious enough for the latter to take up a business-related degree instead. But with or without his parents deciding what he should take in college, he would still choose to enroll in the School of Business and Accountancy in his university, in contrary to what his brother believes.

And as the youngest son of Chairman Jeon’s oldest son, the pressure of taking over everything the Jeon’s own is getting heavier.

He’s not blaming his older brother in any way though, because if it were him, he’d definitely do the same. He’d probably still be on his backpacking trip, or probably enrolled in university again to study Music or Advertising Arts, or maybe making his business plan to make an online music store with his best friends.

In fact, he respects his brother for _that_. He just wishes for his parents to be a bit more considerate because he knows well he can’t say no to them in any way.

“And I think this is the right thing to do. Don’t worry, hyung, I know what I’m doing.”

“I hope so, Wons. I just don’t want you to get hurt.” Wonwoo chuckles at that as he’s not used to his brother acting so serious in this kind of matter. 

“Hyung, chill. It’s just dinner. Who knows what this arrangement can bring me. But I’ll call you right away if she turns out to be not what I expected.”

-

Im Nayeon turned out to be exactly what he expected from the Im clan.

She was simply gorgeous and so stunning that it left Wonwoo staring at her like a child eyeing a toy he wants his parents to gift him on Christmas. It was easy for him to immediately like Nayeon on their first dinner together because the latter was naturally charming, intelligent, and overall _likable_. She’s exactly what his parents want in his future spouse and there’s no denying that Im Nayeon makes an ideal wife and daughter-in-law, which is something that will make the decision-making part easier for both parties.

The dinners they shared went really well and Wonwoo enjoyed every bit of it, except for the fact that Wonwoo and Nayeon can’t seem to agree on the same things where it matters most.  
  
Wonwoo and Nayeon got attracted to each other on their first meeting, a fact that both recognizes, but the attraction is not enough for them to actually consider taking things into the next step after a few dinner dates with each other. They are both very goal-oriented and determined people, but the goals and ideas they have in mind about their futures just don’t meet in the middle.

They were simply not on the same wavelength.

She wanted to live in Japan with her new family and manage their private university in Tokyo instead of the one in Seoul, but Wonwoo on the other hand wants to stay in South Korea. They also talked about how she wants only two kids, all boys, while Wonwoo on the other hand wants at least three, two boys and a daughter.

It wouldn’t actually be a problem if Nayeon is willing to compromise with him but she made it clear that the plans she had in mind are things that she can’t change easily. She said it’s hard for her to adjust her plans to fit her future partner’s preferences. And aside from that, they also disagreed on things regarding their family businesses which is something they can't just overlook.

It simply didn’t work out.

Both of them decided that they were better off as friends because forcing a relationship to blossom between them won’t take them anywhere. Marriage is something that shouldn’t be taken lightly anyway.

It was a mutual decision and in the end, both families accepted the fact that the plans the Jeon’s and Im’s made even before they met won’t be realized any time soon.

And after two months of breaking off the arrangement with Im Nayeon, his parents, most specifically his mother, introduced him to yet another prospect of interest. The guy was named Hwang Minhyun, a guy he only recognized as a senior from his university and the second son of the city mayor. Wonwoo honestly doesn’t know how his parents knew the Hwang’s to that extent because as far as he was concerned, they mostly knew families in the business industry. But what made him more surprised was the fact that the mayor’s family agreed to let him and their son meet so they can see if they can take the relationship further.

 _“We’d be so lucky to have you in our family, Wonwoo,”_ he remembers Mrs. Hwang saying to him when they first met in one of the mayor’s celebratory party for their newly opened clubhouse in the outskirts of the city.  
  
And like what happened last time with Nayeon, the arrangement was mutually called off for a reason he can fully understand.  
  
”It was such a shame that your relationship with Nayeon and Minhyun didn’t work well. I thought you’d end up with either of them.” His mother comments from her seat on Wonwoo’s couch situated in the middle of his office while Ms. Nam, Wonwoo’s secretary pours her a cup of tea.

“Well, I’m glad we were able to find out we weren’t compatible enough to marry each other before accepting the arrangement,” he comments as he stands up and thanks Ms. Nam for preparing his mother something to eat and drink.

“Well, that’s true. Filing for divorce would’ve been more difficult than this,” Mrs. Jeon agrees and tips her head at Ms. Nam in gratitude, “But you never told me the exact reason why your relationship with the two didn’t last long, Wonwoo.”

He sits beside his mother and takes a piece of purple macaron. “Nayeon and I aren’t on the same wavelength. We have very different goals in life so we both think it would be best for us to be just friends.”

“You could’ve tried harder.”

“I would’ve done that if she’s also willing to meet me in the middle. I couldn’t be the only one willing to adjust for us. But it’s fine. We both agreed we’re better off as friends anyway.”

“Hmm. I guess that’s good, but it’s still a shame since you two would’ve looked good together.” Wonwoo can only nod at that comment as he devours the entire macaron and appears as nonchalant as he could at that. He’s heard her say that before when both he and Nayeon informed their parents of their decision.

“And as for Minhyun, he already has a girlfriend and none of his parents knew about it. He only agreed to meet me so he can tell me about his serious and committed relationship with his girlfriend.”

His mom frowned at what she heard, mostly about Minhyun agreeing to meet up with Wonwoo despite being in a relationship already.

“That’s not nice of him. Hwang Minhyun, I mean.”

“I actually admire him for that. He was very honest during the dinner and kept on apologizing. He said he didn’t intend in making a huge misunderstanding and that he’s just waiting for the right moment to tell his parents the truth. I really respect him and his relationship with his girlfriend.”

Thankfully, his mother leaves the topic like that. He could tell that his mother is disappointed at the failed arrangements she set up Wonwoo with and he could only hope that his grandfather is unaware of what happened with Nayeon and Minhyun or else he wouldn’t hear the end of it.

The two of them remain quiet in the office except for the occasional conversations about the projects that Wonwoo is handling in Gwangju and Changwon. His mother is originally there to guide him with his upcoming store openings but she probably thought that setting his son up with someone else again is the top priority.

"Wonwoo, what do you think of Kim Mingyu?"

He wants to roll his eyes so hard he could see his brain throbbing at where the conversation is heading to. And no matter how much he wants to tell his parents to give it a break already, he knows they won’t listen to him until he gets himself to marry as soon as possible.

"I've never really heard of him.”

“Kim Mingyu from Conlight Group of Companies. You’ve heard of that company, right?”

“Why, are you setting me up with him?"

Mrs. Jeon sits comfortably on the couch and tilts her body so he could properly face Wonwoo. With another small, knowing smile, she says, "We had a lovely dinner with the Kims a week ago and they seemed to have the same idea as your father and me. We have mutually decided to try to introduce you to Mingyu over dinner and see where it brings you two. Are you fine with that?"

He lets out an airy chuckle. "I don't have any other choice, do I?"

"Mingyu is a nice man, Wonwoo. I'm sure you'll like him.”

He has heard of that line from his previous arrangement, and even though he barely knows anything about this guy, he can’t help but hope for Kim Mingyu to be the last one on his parents’ list. He has to make sure right now that Mingyu is someone he can get along with or else this will go on and on _and on._

“I really hope Mingyu’s the one, Wonwoo.”

“I hope so too, mom.”

-

**_**February 2019, The 7th Tradition, Seoul**_**

**__ **

Wonwoo fixes his tie and the button of his suit as he exits his car, his parents waiting for him by the entrance with their arms linked together. He looks around the place and silently admires the lamps hanging by the long ceiling of the reception area, orange light illuminating the authentic interior of the Japanese restaurant they’re in.

Just by the reception of the place, he knows that it’s the type of fancy Japanese restaurant that his family loves to visit which also serves full-course meals that he doesn’t enjoy for some reason. But his attention was caught by his mother’s words as she speaks to the receptionist.

“Reservation for Kim Sooyoung and Kim Minhyung, please.”

He has no idea who they’re going to meet. All his mother told him is that they’re going to have dinner with a family friend who is interested in investing in their business.

The woman in kimono smiles at them before asking them to follow her to the hallway that leads to the private tatami room at the farthest part of the restaurant, right by the garden and koi fish pond that are illuminated by lanterns made out of stone. He smiles at the beautiful scene in front of him before he hears the sound of the sliding room opening.

The woman bows at them with a smile before motioning them to get inside, and then he is greeted by the smiling faces of a couple standing by the door as if they've been waiting for their arrival, probably around his own parents' age, and a guy who remains seated on his mat as he examines the intricate design of the teacup he's holding. 

The guy made it look like the cup is way more interesting than the arrival of Wonwoo and his parents, which the latter finds a bit rude since he’s expecting to be doing the same as his parents, even if it’s for the sake of courtesy.

"Oh, what an honor to finally meet you! I’ve heard so many good things about you! Wonwoo, right? You look much better in person!” The woman, who he assumes to be Mrs. Kim Sooyoung, welcomes him with a hug before she looks up to closely admire him. He doesn’t know the woman but he smiles to appear polite nonetheless. He didn’t want to make a bad impression of himself to a potential shareholder anyway.

The woman is taller than her mother with her hair styled in an elegant bun that seems to highlight the expensive pieces of jewelries she's wearing. She taps his shoulders before stepping back to stand beside her husband again.

“Good evening, Ma’am. I am Jeon Wonwoo. It’s a pleasure to meet you,” he greets back before stepping back to bow at her.

“And very polite too! I hope Mingyu can learn from you," she comments with a smile before glancing at the said guy behind her with a menacing glare. Wonwoo perks up at the mention of the name—the very name he’s too familiar with since he spent a night searching about the guy right after the proposal his mother came up with during her visit in his Gwangju three months ago.

It's _Kim Mingyu_ , the very man he's supposed to marry one day.

It was the only day he spent trying to know whatever information the internet has about Kim Mingyu and with one long stare at Mingyu still sitting on the plush maroon mat on the tatami floor, he then remembers that yes, he’s indeed looking at Kim Mingyu who looks way better in real life than those photos available on the internet.

Though he couldn’t blame himself for not recognizing the man on first look since it’s literally three months since the last time he and his mother talked about the arrangement.

“Kim Mingyu, I swear to god.” Wonwoo hears Mrs. Kim sighing.

"Mom, you know that I can hear you, yeah?”

"Oh, shush, Mingyu. I'm not talking to you unless you stop blurting nonsense over dinner," Mrs. Kim replies back and Mingyu stands up in defeat. He stops right in front of Mr. and Mrs. Jeon before bowing politely at them.

“Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Jeon. I’m Kim Mingyu. Nice to meet you all." Despite the frown he was sporting when he first saw him, the smile on his face look polite and friendly enough for Wonwoo's mother to coo and hug him like he's a close relative she hasn't seen in years. Mingyu only glances at Wonwoo with a glint of what looks like acknowledgment in his eyes before focusing back on the couples.

With the scene in front of him, he can’t help but realize that things are about to get real now. He should've expected this meeting or dinner to come sooner since it's been three months since the last arrangement he had with Hwang Minhyun got called off, though he hardly calls it an official one since it was already decided that the both of them won't be agreeing to do it right from the very start.

But still, it's been a while, so it should be expected for his parents to start working on _it_. 

His eyes involuntarily land on the fine man standing right in front of him, his crisp black suit hugging his torso in the right places with the pants accentuating his long legs that made him look like he just got out from a photoshoot for a business magazine. His jet black hair is styled in an organized mess that seems to make him look much younger and _way_ different from the photos Wonwoo had seen on the internet, not that the former had lots of them to begin with.

Wonwoo is a tall guy, someone who easily towers over an average person, but Kim Mingyu is taller by a few inches, which makes the former feel kind of intimated, or small, or _nervous_ for some reason as the younger pins him to his spot with his gaze. He also wonders if Mingyu knows what this dinner is about, unlike Wonwoo who was told he’s going to meet a family friend and catch up while pretending to know each other for long.

 _Dinner with a family friend my ass._

He doesn't know what to say anymore as the rest of them continue introducing themselves to each other with their mothers gushing about how much they’ve waited for this dinner to happen for _months._ He then watches Mrs. Kim bickering with her son for something they've apparently argued a while ago before they entered, so with nothing better to do, he decides to stand stiffly by the side until they take their seat on the mat, the chattering voices of both their parents still lingering around the private tatami room.

Wonwoo could only smile at the younger when he accidentally met eyes with him. He doesn't know why he's feeling awkward all of a sudden but he guesses it has something to do with the way Mingyu eyes him from his spot right across from him or the way he isn’t saying anything to him as if the thought of doing so hasn’t crossed his mind.

 _Or_ maybe it has something to do with the fact that this is actually a meeting so they could talk about the arrangement disguised as friendly dinner chitchat with a _family friend_. 

"Mingyu is such a very handsome man, Sooyoung. And I heard he's the Senior Manager for Finance and Treasury in your company, correct?" his mother starts after they were served the second course. Mrs. Kim smiles with pride but instead of replying, she glances at Mingyu on her left with a nod as if to tell him to answer it instead.

"Yes, Ma'am. It's my first position from my first ever job," Mingyu replies with a similar proud smile adorning his _handsome_ face. 

Wonwoo clears his throat to shake the thought off.

"Impressive. That's something you can't easily be assigned to right after graduation. People usually undergo intensive training since handling such a huge position in the country's biggest conglomerate isn't exactly the easiest task out there," his mom comments, nodding her head in approval.

“My grandfather and father trained me well during my younger years and I thought it was finally the right time to put my knowledge and skills into use and show everyone that I’m capable of handling such a huge position on my first step in my grandfather’s company,” Mingyu explains, making Wonwoo nod in understanding. It's nice to know that Mingyu seems to know what he's doing, which is indeed _impressive_ , and Wonwoo knows well how his parents are probably thinking the same as him.

“It must’ve been hard since the responsibility was handed over to you at such a very young age, Mingyu,” Mr. Jeon chimes in.

Mingyu chuckles as he pauses from eating and looks at his parents with a playful look. “Actually, I asked them to assign me to a much higher position but dad said I should start at a lower position.”

“Take it as an intensive training before you get into the real battlefield,” Mr. Kim replies and the rest of them, except Wonwoo, chuckle at that.

“Absolutely brilliant. Your son is one of the kind, Sooyoung,” his mother replies, “He knows exactly what he’s doing.”

"And that makes him an ideal son-in-law, yeah?" Mrs. Kim smiles before glancing at Wonwoo but the latter is quick to focus on the food in front of him instead, effectively avoiding a possible awkward eye contact with the woman. 

"The most ideal. Any family would be lucky to have Mingyu to be part of them."

"Oh, you would know what it feels like soon, right, Wonwoo _sweetie_?"

He purses his lip at the mention of his name. He just met Mrs. Kim and from what he'd seen and observed, the woman is kind and overly nice that it somewhat makes it hard for Wonwoo to curse her for suddenly bringing _it_ up while he's about to put food in his mouth. 

Just from that question, the real purpose of the dinner becomes crystal clear for him and Mingyu, who seems like he just had the realization of what their parents are up to as of that moment. Wonwoo stays quiet, refusing to address the question, and steals glances at the younger who thankfully shifts the attention to him as he asked his father to pass him something from his side of the table that naturally changed the flow of the conversation.

They are now talking about Wonwoo's backpacking trip across Asia and Europe, Jeon Woohyun's promotion in the gastrointestinal surgery department, Mingyu's sister's degree in college, the health condition of Chairman Kim and Jeon, and the status of Conlight Group of Companies in the industry, and how Diamond Line almost lost a deal with a construction company a few months ago because of a staff who faked a document.  
  
It's mostly the parents talking and either Wonwoo and Mingyu answering their questions. The two of them didn't talk to each other because really, what is there to talk about? They literally just met and Wonwoo can’t just ask him if what he read on the internet about Mingyu is true.

Truthfully, he doesn't want to force himself to spark a conversation with Mingyu as of the moment. In fact, he's waiting for the younger to at least make the first move.

"So I believe you two now know what this dinner is for. Both of you are already in the right age to focus on your careers and at the same time focus on building your own family. And since the four of us are on the same track about the whole arrangement, why not marry off both our sons to each other, right?" Mrs. Kim starts after the table is cleared. 

Wonwoo places his hands on his lap as he waits for the elders to finish whatever speech they've prepared for tonight. Mrs. Jeon reaches out for his hands under the table and says, “We’ve arranged this dinner to formally introduce you to each other, Mingyu and Wonwoo, and hopefully end the night with the agreement sealed off."

"Out of all the proposals we've received, only the Jeons sounded promising. We would be _so_ lucky to have Wonwoo in the Kim family," Mrs. Kim continues and Wonwoo silently breathes out through his nose at the familiarity of the words.

“Oh, the Jeon family would be _luckier_ to have such a brilliant young man like Mingyu. I’m sure that this arrangement will definitely bring fortune and success to our families,” his mother interjects.

Wonwoo is silent the whole time yet again. He glances at Mingyu for the nth time to guess what he's thinking of right now, and the polite look he was sporting the whole duration of the dinner is replaced by an unreadable expression. He doesn't look pissed off like what Wonwoo expected him to be, but he doesn't look pleased either. His hands continue to play with the table napkin as if he isn't listening to the conversation.

“I can’t wait to have Wonwoo as my son-in-law,” Wonwoo looks up to look at Mrs. Kim in subtle surprise.

Mingyu finally looks up and his eyes meet Wonwoo’s. "Mom, I thought you're letting me choose who I want to marry.”

"Mingyu, think about it more before you reject the arrangement. It's not a bad idea if we’ll have Wonwoo here as your future spouse.”  
  
Mr. Jeon speaks up, "I'm thankful Wonwoo here doesn't have any complaints about this. Wonwoo wanted this as much as we and your parents do, Mingyu.”

It’s not a lie but it’s also not entirely true. "I mean, I won't promise anything but I'm willing to keep an open mind about this arrangement.”

Mingyu only continues to look at him with that unreadable expression. He couldn’t figure out what the man in front of him is thinking or what he wants to say next. His previous arrangement isn’t like this though so Wonwoo isn’t sure how to communicate his thoughts to the other in this situation.

He takes his chance by meeting Mingyu’s eyes–again–and holding his gaze. He wants to talk to Mingyu without their parents around to clear things between them and at least have an initial decision about the arrangement by the end of the night.

Wonwoo excuses himself and stands up so he could go to the garden and get some fresh air. When he’s finally outside, out to the garden that fully resembles the ones he usually sees when visiting Japan, he takes a deep breath and feels the cold breeze of the February night biting his exposed skin. He then walks down the pebbled pathway that is illuminated by lamps that are made out of stones and admires the bonsai tree near the _tsukubai_ water fountain that connects to the koi fish pond.

He adjusted his coat, wrapping himself as another cold gust of wind made him shiver, and sighs in relief when he sees Kim Mingyu sitting on the bench near the fountain.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know it would be one of _those_ dinners,” Wonwoo apologizes first, still standing at the foot of the wooden bridge a few meters away from Mingyu.

He’s expecting Mingyu to go straight to the point and to tell him that he wishes not to get involved in this matter but instead, he surprisingly shakes his head with a faint smile on his face and looks up with his hands supporting his weight. 

“It's fine. There's nothing to apologize for. We both didn't see this coming and besides, I know how parents are,” Mingyu clicks his tongue at the thought, “It should be me who needs to apologize. I’m sorry for my behavior earlier. I was just deep in thoughts about...about the whole _thing_.”

 _Oh._ “For some reason, I thought I already did something wrong to you earlier.”

“Oh. Yeah. The start of the dinner. That was rude of me, I admit. I just had a small argument with my mom about something.”

Wonwoo hums. “Apology accepted. And I seriously thought we’re out to have dinner with a family friend,” Wonwoo confesses as he tries to hide the small smile slowly creeping in his face, the heavy feeling earlier being lifted by the shift of the mood surrounding Mingyu.

“It’s funny how my parents literally told me we’re out to have dinner with a _shareholder_ ,” Mingyu answers with a light chuckle before looking back at Wonwoo. "I even tried to look as professional as I could and prepared a speech on why Conlight will remain as the top conglomerate in the country in the next twenty years.”

“So if you knew you were going to have dinner with us, you wouldn’t try hard to _look_ professional, huh?”

“Eh. Either way, I’d still dress up like a responsible professional that I truly am,” he replies with a lopsided smile and tilts his head to the right.“By the way, this is just my first arrangement but I already find it tiring _and_ annoying.”  
  
"You are my third one and I know exactly what it feels like. Were you at least aware you're going to be arranged to marry someone?" Mingyu raises an eyebrow at that piece of information but didn’t question further. Wonwoo walks closer to where Mingyu is and settles himself on the bench across the latter.

"My mom told me a month ago, though she didn't specify who it would be. I thought she wasn't serious because I knew we weren't a traditional family who follows that kind of practice but alas, here I am meeting my future spouse," Mingyu replies with a hint of mischief in his voice and Wonwoo tries to ignore the last part.

The Jeon Family is somehow a traditional type of clan because setting up or marrying off their members of their family, most specifically the heirs to their family businesses, to other well-off families has been going for ages. Jeon Woohyun was the first who went through with such arrangement, seeing that he was originally thought of as the heir of Diamond Line, but unfortunately for his parents, Woohyun was able to escape such way of life because he insisted on marrying his high school sweetheart.

And with that in effect, Wonwoo became the new subject of these arrangements since there has to be someone who needs to build connections with other powerful families. He wishes he has the courage like his brother but then again, no matter how much he tries, the voice in his mind is still telling him to accept his current situation and get done with it.

"So Wonwoo I heard–“

“That’s _hyung_ for you."

Mingyu lets out a soft chuckle before leaning forward, his elbows comfortable resting on his knees. With a raised eyebrow, he says, “You’re just a year older than me so it doesn’t matter.” 

“I thought you had no idea about who your mother set you up with?”

“She may or may not have told me I’m a year younger than my future spouse and besides, I recognize you because we’ve both been invited to the same dinners and parties these past few months." That made Wonwoo feel a _bit_ bad for not knowing who Mingyu is aside from being his future spouse. Wonwoo can't even remember being invited to the same dinner events with the Kims so he's not sure where and when exactly Mingyu first saw him.

“I’m still older than you so call me _hyung."_

“So _Wonwoo_ ,” Wonwoo squints his eyes but the younger pays it no attention. “I heard that you've dated the people you've been with from your previous arrangements. How come you didn’t manage to marry anyone of them in the end?"

_Kim Mingyu, seriously._

He raises an eyebrow at that, genuinely surprised that the first question Mingyu asks him is something that one shouldn't talk about at the first meeting. Also, it kind of feels off how Mingyu knew about such information when Wonwoo was certain none of the people outside their families or involved parties knew about the arrangements.

He knows that Mingyu means well but he got offended nonetheless. 

"It seems like you've done your research about me, but aren't you supposed to ask me questions that would help you to get to know me and my family?” he questions.

Mingyu probably noticed the shift of expression on Wonwoo's face so he relaxes and slightly tips his head in apology. “It was not my intention to offend you in any way. But what questions would be appropriate enough to ask someone at the first meeting?”

“Questions like where I graduated from, where I'm working right now, or if it's okay for a Kim to marry a Jeon? Some simple questions to get to know your potential spouse. Did you at least go on a date with someone?” Wonwoo asks in a light and playful tone in an attempt to lift up the mood. 

“Well, pardon me for being curious about your previous arrangements. How about answer your questions, then.”  
  
Wonwoo stops the urge to roll his eyes at Mingyu. "I'm Jeon Wonwoo, second son of Diamond Line’s president. I studied business management at PLU and graduated two years ago. I'm currently the regional head of Diamond Line and will also be staying here in Seoul to manage our newly opened bakeries and cafes. And to answer the last question, we wouldn't be here if it's not okay for a Kim to marry a Jeon, am I right?"  
  
"It's never _not_ okay to marry someone from our families but that doesn't automatically mean that _I_ am okay with it.” Mingyu stands up and walks closer to where Wonwoo is but he stops to examine the evergreen plants beside the bench instead. “And I'm Kim Mingyu, graduated top of my class at SMU a year ago and got awarded with the Outstanding Thesis Award with my groupmates, the eldest grandson of the chairman and the only son of the current CEO and President of Conlight. I am currently the senior manager for Treasury and Finance, and will hopefully become the CEO this year. Or next year, depending on my performance."

Wonwoo faces Mingyu who is standing on his right and crosses his legs to make him look relaxed. "It sounds like you're trying to impress me."  
  
"Not my intention, to be honest. I guess I was just born to do that without even trying," he replies with that confident smile yet again, matching the teasing tone in Wonwoo’s voice.

He chuckles at that and he joins Mingyu in quietly admiring the bonsai sitting prettily beside the tsukubai. The silence enveloping the two isn't awkward or uncomfortable in any way, surprisingly for the first time that night, with the sound of the rustling of leaves and the wind chimes placed near the door leading to their private room putting Wonwoo at ease. It is a complete contrast to the heavy and suffocating air in the room, and strangely enough, he doesn't mind having Mingyu around.

“Happy Valentines Day.”

“Huh.”

“Today’s the 14th, Wonwoo. Hearts day. Red Day. Whatever-people-call-it day. Our parents chose the right day to drop the bomb, huh?”

“Oh. I guess.”

Wonwoo randomly wonders if his parents really planned to have this dinner on _valentines day_. Was it pure coincidence? Or was it to make it _more romantic_ in a way?

Either way, he still feels a bit off that his parents introduced him to yet another potential partner in life. The whole thing is getting tiring and Wonwoo doesn’t want to spend weeks and months getting to know someone and only end up breaking the arrangement off.

Wonwoo also wonders if Mingyu’s going to be the third one this time- the next person he’s going to write in his own list of people he’s supposed to marry but isn’t compatible enough with him to even consider marriage.

"So Mingyu, are you willing to give this a try?" Wonwoo asks out of nowhere and stands beside Mingyu to check out the bonsai the latter is staring at.

"Try what?" 

"Us."

Mingyu doesn’t take his eyes off the plant and Wonwoo takes it as his chance to look at Mingyu closely. He looks different under the orange light of the paper lamp hanging above them, its shadows making the taller’s jawline look more prominent. The way he looks at the plant is soft and gentle, far from the sharp gazes he’d given off during the dinner.

Mingyu stands up straight and stares down at Wonwoo with a smirk. "Oh, there's already an _us_ , huh? I didn't expect you to be this quick, Mr. Jeon. I'm impressed.”

He rolls his eyes. "You know what I mean, _dimwit_. And not that you care or something but I'm willing to try this out, both for me and my parents. I want to get to know you and see if we're compatible enough to marry each other.”

"Ah, talking about marrying me already. Are you really this excited to be the future Mr. Kim?"

His eyes twitches. "Who says I'm taking your name? You're going to be Mr. Jeon Mingyu whether you like it or not."

"Nah, Kim Wonwoo sounds much better. Or you can just stay as Jeon Wonwoo if that's what you like better," Mingyu chuckles and buries his hands inside his pockets, eyes carefully following every move Wonwoo makes. It’s as if watching Wonwoo is the most interesting thing to watch as of that moment.

"But Wonwoo, why do you sound okay with the whole thing? Aren't you annoyed that they're meddling with your personal matters? I mean, marriage is a pretty intimate thing for me so I can't quite understand how you're so...so _accepting_ of this."

Wonwoo hums and nods his head at the sincerity in Mingyu’s voice. He hasn’t heard anyone ask him that before, not even Nayeon when they’ve spent countless dates before calling it off. But it’s a nice question if Wonwoo were to be completely honest, and it had him thinking for a few moments.

"Annoyed, _yes_. But not because of _that_ reason. What I find annoying from this whole setup is the whole getting to know each other phase and then only end up breaking off the arrangement in the end because we aren't compatible enough,” he explains, “I've also already long accepted the fact that I will be arranged to marry someone so to be in this dinner with your family didn’t surprise me _that_ much. My parents just made it earlier than expected by setting up this dinner with your family.”

Mingyu crosses his arms and looks at him in genuine curiosity. "And you're okay with that? With your parents deciding for your future?"

"Aren't you?"

"Nope. I'm not okay with them touching my personal matters, especially about who I should or shouldn't date or marry. It's something I should be deciding on because I will be the only one who will be living my life, and not them. They can introduce people to me but it's still my decision to whether or not continue pursuing that person. Besides, choosing a life partner isn't as easy as looking for someone to date for the weekend. It takes time, effort, and patience just to have the perfect one.”

To say that Wonwoo was surprised is an understatement. He honestly didn’t expect Mingyu to have such thought about marriage and life in general.

And he’s right.

Parents should let their children choose who they want to marry and who they want to spend their life with. But then again, Wonwoo’s parents aren’t the typical ones and don’t have that kind of concept as they got used to following a century-old tradition and looking at it as a way to secure the family and the next generations’ future.

Wonwoo admires Mingyu’s thoughts and if he were to be honest, he doesn’t want the latter to go through the exhausting process of arranged marriage like he did last year.

He deserves so much better.

"Oh wow, I didn't know you had it in you, _Mingyu-ssi_. I guess this whole arranged marriage with me was already set to fail right from the very start. But yeah, you're quite the romantic type so you deserve to marry someone you like.”

"Maybe I do.”

He glances at Mingyu once again and finalizes his decisions and thoughts just from what he just heard from Mingyu. "I'm glad you told me about your thoughts for tonight. I am grateful for your honesty and it's better if we tell them to call off this arrangement as soon as possible–"

"Woah, woah, _wait_ , slow down. Why are we calling off the arrangement? I didn't say I was against it," Mingyu furrows his eyebrows in confusion. 

_Huh._

"It was implied earlier.”

"But I didn't say I am _completely_ against the idea of marrying _you_. As I said, they can introduce people to me but it's still up to me whether or not I will go and accept the arrangement. And my decision is to at least try getting to know you more and see where it will bring us. I will give us a chance.”

He cautiously walks closer to Mingyu, close enough for him to notice the mole on his nose and the tiny fangs as he speaks.

“You’re willing to try with me? Why?”

Mingyu seems to take it as a challenge and walks closer to Wonwoo, close enough for the latter to smell the cologne he’s wearing. “Why not? We’re both willing to give this a chance and I have a feeling that you’re someone I can get along with.”

“Are you sure? You didn’t sound pleased earlier.”

“I was just voicing out my opinions. And like I said, I didn’t say I was completely against this arrangement. Never assume unless otherwise stated, Jeon Wonwoo.”

 _H_ _uh._

Wonwoo doesn’t understand how the younger went from looking like he’d rather do literally anything else than listen to their parents go on and on about the benefits of being married to their family, to being absolutely okay with the thought of being tied to a stranger for the rest of his life.

But who is he to voice out his concerns when it’s exactly what he, most especially his parents, wants to happen? So with a determined look on his face, he looks up at Mingyu and notices how his eyes sparkle under the orange light.

"That’s good to know, Mingyu. So what are we going to tell them when we get inside?”

“That you and I are having a date next week.”

[cc](https://curiouscat.qa/pockybugi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone!
> 
> Thank you so, so much for giving this story a chance. Sorry for the late upload as work and real life got in the way (also i started writing for my svt fic fest entry so yeah) lol. And this is unbetaed so excuse the mistakes you can find
> 
> Also, I've decided to make this into a 10+ more chaptered-fic (or maybe more????? idk) and the plot is kind of pretty done already lol
> 
> Anywayyyy I hope you enjoyed this chapter and feel free to tell my your opinion of the story so far! Any comment is much appreciated! 
> 
> Always stay safe!


	3. Good Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo enjoyed the date a little too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! Part 2/3 of the flashback is finally here!
> 
> I just wanted to write this to at least let you know that Minwon are really in good terms hehehe Also, it's good to start with fluff(?) before we deal with the angsty part of the story yeah? hehe
> 
> Enjoy reading!

**_**March 2019, Tipsy Krown, Seoul** _ **

"Kim Wonwoo or Jeon Mingyu?"

Jisoo asks with a subtle smile on his face, eyes never leaving the billiard balls as he applies chalk on his cue stick. He rounds the table to study the placement before leaning forward, positioning himself to concentrate on the cue ball, and moving his arm swiftly only to unfortunately miss the target.

"I prefer Kim Wonwoo. It sounds... _natural_." Jihoon replies and smiles when the taller missed his chance.

“I can’t believe Wonwoo’s going to be officially part of the Kim Clan. Are we getting a lifetime supply of their famous wine too?” Jisoo questions with an amused look on his face as he looks at Wonwoo who is currently throwing a dart at the board in front of him.

 _Bullseye_.

"When's the wedding, Wonwoo? When are you going to introduce your husband to us?" Jihoon teases after his turn, his cue stick supporting his weight.

The question made him miss the chance to hit the center part of the board. "Oh my god stop calling him that. We just met and he's not my husband.”

" _Yet_.”

Wonwoo throws another dart and misses the inner bull _again_.

13 points. _Damn it._

He rolls his eyes. "We didn't agree to the whole arrangement yet, okay? I said we agreed to test it out first before we completely accept it, get engaged, and get married."

Jihoon leans forward with his palms on the edge of the table. "Same thing. Absolutely no difference at all."

"Don't be shy, Won. That's where you're heading to anyway," Jisoo chuckles and successfully hit the target ball. Jihoon shakes his head as he realizes he’s about to lose to the taller.

“If we both accept it right away, our parents might want us to get married by next week and I certainly do _not_ want that to happen,” Wonwoo moves to stand next to Jihoon, and studies the placement of the balls along with the shorter.

He shudders at the thought of getting right away. He knows what his parents are capable of doing so he’s being extra careful with his arrangement with Mingyu.

"So how's your soon-to-be husband? Is he as charming and handsome as what people say about him?" Jisoo asks.

"He's annoying, that's for sure.”

"And?"

“He seems too confident with himself but at least he knows what he’s doing with his life.”

“Yeah, and?”

"And nothing."

The youngest stands up straight to give Wonwoo a teasing look. "What? No sparks? No electricity running through your veins when your skin touched? He didn’t take your breath away? Your world didn't stop when your eyes met?"

"Jisoo, I don't know what kind of books you're reading but none of those happened. He's handsome but annoying, and all we did that time was talk about ourselves and whether or not we’re both willing to give this a chance.”

"Which you both did since you'll be having your first date soon," Jihoon interjects and gently pushes Wonwoo out of the way so he can position himself and his arm.

"Yeah, and I don't know what will happen next week. I just hope he's an asshole so that it would be easy for me to make a decision. I'm honestly tired of my parents setting me up with people who they think are a perfect match for me.” Wonwoo sits on the maroon leather chair where a coffee table is situated. He takes a sip of his glass of whiskey and relaxes on his seat.

“But come to think of it. Kim Mingyu is indeed the perfect choice. He’s smart, very dedicated to his work, _overly_ tall and handsome, and also one of the candidates to be the next CEO after his grandfather resigns from his chairmanship. I mean, who doesn’t like being arranged to the grandson of the country’s leading conglomerate? It’s like hitting the jackpot, Won!” Jisoo exclaims along with his cheers when he won the friendly competition with Jihoon.

After Jihoon pays Jisoo an insanely huge amount of cash he kept in his pocket since he lost from the bet – with a soft ‘ _fucking prick_ ’ muttered at the same time, he takes his own glass of whiskey and sits on Wonwoo’s armrest.

“People are out there trying to get a taste of Mingyu but you’re here being served the best meal on a golden plate. What more can you ask for?”

“I just want a normal relationship.” The three only chuckle at that.

“Kim Mingyu’s the third one already, right?”

He nods. “Yeah, he is. I have yet to spend more than 20 minutes with the guy alone but I already hope he’d be the last one. Meeting new people in this setting is really tiring.”

Jisoo leans on the side of the table, facing Jihoon and Wonwoo. And with a mock serious look on his face, he says, “If I’m given the choice, I’d marry you instead so you won’t go through the painful ‘ _getting to know each other_ ’ phase for the millionth time.”

“Yeah, no thanks.”

Jisoo cringes at his own words and nods his head in agreement. “Yeah. Forget I said something gross like that. But in all seriousness, I hope Mingyu’s going to be the last one.”

"Wonwoo, why don't you say no to your parents this time, huh? Do it just this once and let yourself make your own decisions both for your career and personal life,” Jihoon interjects.

"You know I can't do that, Jihoon. I can’t say no to them this time and you know that. The dinner went really well and both my parents were so happy when Mingyu and I went back while holding hands-“

“Woah, wait. Holding hands? You were that fast?”

Wonwoo shakes his head with a small smile on his face at the memory. “It was my idea and I was surprised he went along with it. I told him it was to kind of prank our parents and asked him to play along just to see our parents’ reaction. And yeah, they were really happy and satisfied.”

Wonwoo couldn’t forget the looks on both of their parents’ faces when they went back to the private tatami room after the quick talk outside while tightly holding each other’s hands. And as much as he likes to deny it, he actually liked the warmth it gave to his already freezing hand which also went up to his cheeks for some reason.

_Ah. It’s probably the heater of the restaurant._

“And you did it because you know your parents are going to tell your grandfather about it?”

“Yeah. And I don’t want to disappoint him, Jisoo. What happened years ago were enough.”

Jihoon sighs and rests a hand on his shoulder. “Wonwoo, you were young. You don’t have to feel bad about what the young you did years ago. We are all bound to make mistakes, especially during that period in our lives.”

“No offense to your grandfather but does he not know the concept of _moving on_?”

Teenager Wonwoo did things that were against his parents’ and grandfather’s words. It was just his silly, rebellious, and ‘ _I-know-what-I’m-doing_ ’ side talking.

He knew he had to follow them but the teenager Wonwoo wanted to make small changes on his own.

He always thought they were just a part of life- making mistakes and learning from it, that is- but being born in a known family of businessmen means no room for you to make a mistake that will tarnish whatever future the elders helped in molding for you.

But now he’s here to make up for it.

He’s here to finally make them all proud by following what they want and pleasing them.

He’s here to marry Kim Mingyu if that’s what they want.

And that’s all that matters right now.

“Still. I don’t want to disappoint them. Also, Mingyu is tolerable so it isn’t really that bad.” He stands up and heads to the door of the private game room Jihoon reserved for the whole night.

"Wonwoo, you will never, ever be a disappointment. You've diligently followed what your parents told you all these years. But until when are you going to keep on following them?"

"Someday. But not now, Ji. Not now.”

With a final smile at his best friends, he turns around and waves a hand before exiting the room without looking back.

-

**_**March 2019, Coffee Senses, Seoul** _ **

Wonwoo pauses from giving their new café’s supervisor some instruction when they heard a knock on the door, revealing their staff’s head peeking through the door.

"Mr. Jeon, someone is looking for you outside. He told me to tell you it's your _beloved_ husband," the girl clears her throat before continuing, "I didn't know you're married, sir.”

The supervisor is quick in catching the staff’s attention, probably to tell her to keep her mouth shut in front of the owner.

"I am not. He's just trolling you,” he sighs after instantly knowing who the girl is referring to. He closes the handbook and nods his head to the supervisor in a sort of acknowledgment that the discussion is over.

“Oh, sorry to assume. Let me handle everything here, Mr. Jeon.”

“Are you sure? Just call Ms. Yoo if you need help in manning the register. Don’t hesitate to ask questions, okay?”

With a quick confirmation from the supervisor and the server’s polite bow, he fixes the collars of his lilac dress shirt and heads to where Kim Mingyu is standing in all his glory right in front of his establishment.

To say that the tall man looks like he’s in the middle of a drama shooting or a photoshoot for an entertainment magazine is an understatement. He’s leaning on the hood of his jet black car that sticks out like a sore thumb in the middle of the quiet yet busy side of the city, with his long legs easily catching the attention of passers-by. He has his arms crossed over his chest with his brown checkered coat draped on his shoulder which still oddly defines his broad shoulder.

The older squints his eyes at the scene, making fun of the younger in his head as if the latter has been waiting for this exact chance to do _this_.

“Husband?” _Really?_ He calls once he’s closer to Mingyu.

“Yes, my husband?” Mingyu perks up from the _endearment_ and flashes a bright smile as Wonwoo walks closer to him. It’s hard to ignore the stares they’re both getting from the people around them, especially from his staff who is trying to discreetly watch them from the counter, and he shakes his head in amusement when Mingyu takes all his damn time in removing his overly expensive sunglasses.

_What a show-off._

“It’s good to finally see you after almost a month, Wonwoo. I miss you,” he says with a pout. Wonwoo swears Mingyu is enjoying the attention he’s getting.

“Well, I don’t. And you confused the heck out of my staff. I swear I saw her looking at my ring finger,” he stands in front of Mingyu and stops his urge to roll his eyes at the _adorable_ scene in front of him.

“Then I’ll make sure you’d be wearing a ring the next time I come here to pick you up,” Mingyu looks up at him with a wink.

“You wish,” he teases and crosses his arms. "What are you even doing here?"

“I came here for our date. Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten about it?” He stands up and towers over Wonwoo while studying the cute scrunching of his nose and the little tilt of his head as if the older is in thought. _Cute_. "It seems like you did. Stop frowning, it doesn’t look good on you.”

Wonwoo sighs and puts a hand on his forehead after the realization. "I'm so sorry, Mingyu. It honestly slipped my mind since I've been too busy tending this new branch. We just opened a week ago and I’ve been discussing with my supervisor about my expectations of her and how she’s going to–“

“Hey, it’s fine! I really get it. I know what you mean since I, too, got super busy with all my meetings.”

Wonwoo breathes out a sigh of relief. “Okay. I'll just inform the manager that I’m going to be out for the rest of the day. Would you like to wait inside?"

"I'll wait for you here, _babe_."

After the teasing look he got from his staff and supervisor, and also a meaningful ‘ _have fun!_ ’ from the chef, Wonwoo and Mingyu drove to a newly opened cat-themed café on the other side of the city.

It’s easy to impress Wonwoo with the things he likes the most so the astonished look on his face as dozens of cats and kittens welcome them is hard to ignore. He crouches down as a white kitten rubs its head on his legs the moment they get to their chosen spot near the glass walls.

“Oh my god, she’s so tiny. How are you? Jesus, she looks adorable sleeping on my lap. I think I’m going to cry now,” he coos in a small voice, hand massaging the back of the kitten’s ears.

“You are so cute, Jeon Wonwoo. I’m glad I took here you for our first date,” Mingyu smiles.

“How did you know I like cats?”

Mingyu shrugs nonchalantly. “I asked around. I wanted to impress you on our first date so I hope this is effective.”

It’s admirable how Mingyu made sure to ask around so Wonwoo would like and enjoy their first date. It seems like the younger is really doing his part and is working hard on making whatever they have work.

Glad to know it isn’t just Wonwoo who genuinely wants to try this out.

“You have my heart now.”

They both laugh at that and Wonwoo continues scratching the head of the kitten that is now comfortably sleeping on his lap. After their orders came, Mingyu sighs and looks at Wonwoo with a small pout on his face to emphasize how sorry he is.

"I’m sorry that it took me _weeks_ to ask you out on a date, Wonwoo. I know I said I’m gonna take you out a week after our first meeting but I got too busy preparing for a presentation these past few weeks. I honestly forgot I have a fiancé to tend to. I’m sorry and I hope this cat-shaped moon cake is enough for you to forgive me.”

Wonwoo can’t help but chuckle at his apology before eyeing Mingyu in a playful manner while taking a sip of his frappe.

"Already calling me your fiancé, huh? I don't remember officially agreeing to it.”

"It's where we're heading to anyway. I might as well start making myself comfortable in calling you my fiancé, future spouse, or husband. You should do the same though,” the taller mimics the action and takes a mini cupcake shaped like a cat from the plate.

“Stop getting too excited. You don’t know I might reject the arrangement after this date.”

“Impossible. You did say I have your heart now all thanks to that kitten.”

Wonwoo only laughs at that. He’s honestly really thankful for the light atmosphere surrounding them because it’s getting easier for him to act like himself around Mingyu.

He usually doesn’t initiate conversations or joke around like he’s known the person for a very long– comfortable enough to joke about the endearment and Mingyu already owning Wonwoo’s heart, that is– but there’s something about the younger that makes him feel like he doesn’t have to put a mask on and just do whatever a Jeon Wonwoo usually does when he’s with his friends.

“You called me husband and fiancé, so what do you want me to call you then?”

“Nothing special, really. Maybe also start calling me your fiancé or future spouse, husband, or hubby. But I also don’t mind you calling me honey, sweetheart, babe, sweetcakes, baby, love, _honeybunch_ –“

“There’s no way I’m calling you those awful endearments.”

“What? They’re cute!”

“Okay, I’m calling you Gyu.”

“Very original.”

“How about _Gyugyu_?”

“Cute and sweet enough, I guess.”

The conversation naturally flows after that and they are simply having fun playing with the cats with Wonwoo casually asking about how these past weeks treated Mingyu or what happened to the presentation he worked so hard for.

Strangely enough, Mingyu tries not to dwell much on that certain topic saying that it wasn’t that much big of a deal to be a conversation starter on their first date. He’s always quick to dismiss the topic as if whatever happened in his presentation is making him feel a bit off if the frown on his face and the dismissive tone in his voice are to go by.

He said they should only talk about things that matters.

Wonwoo doesn’t want to put Mingyu in a foul mood so they talk about something else instead.

The younger perks up as if he just remembered something. "Oh, by the way, I will be going to Anyang for a family event next week so I might not be available to meet you again. We might have to put off the second date till we’re both free.”

"It's fine. Family always comes first," Wonwoo assures with a tight smile.

"But you're soon going to be _my_ family so I kind of feel bummed that I won’t be spending another week with you," Mingyu _attempts_ to whisper but still loud enough for the person on the next table to hear him.

Wonwoo can’t help but feel his cheeks heating up at Mingyu’s choice of words. He doesn’t know why it affected him _that_ way, but he guesses it has something to do with how Mingyu says it so, so casually.

He picks up a ginger cat from the floor and holds it up in the air, a failed attempt at covering his hot face. “You’re such a baby. It’s just for a few days.”

“I’ll make it up to you, Wonwoo. I’ll take you on another date so we’ll get to know each other more. That’s a promise.”

Mingyu then rests his chin on his palm as he watched Wonwoo having the time of his life with the cats trying to catch his attention. The younger tilts his head and asks, "By the way, are you comfortable with pet names and skinship?"

He blinks at Mingyu and pauses to give it more thought. “It depends on the person I'm with. I don't really mind pet names and I'm particularly clingy with my best friends. Why do you ask?"

"Because I love pet names and skinship. I also have this constant need to be physically close to my partner, or the need to kiss them....or make out if we're in the right place. I love kissing in general, to be very honest. It never fails to make me feel good after a long day from work, aside from the sex of course.”

_Huh._

Wonwoo blinks once more.

"And you're telling me that because...?"

Mingyu rolls his eyes as if Wonwoo just asked him the most useless question. He takes another mini cupcake and takes a bite before feeding it to Wonwoo.

"I thought you graduated from PLU? You're smart enough for this, Won," Mingyu takes a folded tissue and wipes the icing off the corners of the older’s mouth. “These are just the basic information that my husband should know about me. Aren't we here to try and know each other?"

Wonwoo only sits frozen on his chair, letting Mingyu wipe the already non-existent icing with a satisfied smile.

He clears his throat and unconsciously wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. "Yes, but I think it's too early for me to know how much you love making out with your partner. I would really appreciate it if you tell me the basics about your family instead. I'm marrying into your family and it would be embarrassing if I knew nothing about it."

"Oh, come on. We can learn about that later. We literally have all the time for that. Also, I want to know if you're okay with public display of affection? Do you mind being kissed in public? What about holding hands? Have you tried making out with someone in public?"

"Kim Mingyu.”

"Geez, I'm just pulling your leg," Mingyu laughs hard at that, mainly at how Wonwoo attempted to throw the used tissue at Mingyu’s direction matched with a threatening yet _adorable_ frown on his face.

Mingyu only continued teasing him even after they ordered another batch of mini cupcakes and moon cakes. Strangely enough, Wonwoo doesn’t mind it at all. In fact, he finds it relieving that even if it’s only their first date, he already found himself comfortable talking to Mingyu like this though sometimes the latter knows how to push his buttons.

“Yeah, yeah, now tell me something I need to know about your parents or grandfather. Is it true that your cousin came back to take over the Jeju branch?”

“Wonwoo, relax! I’ll give you my grandfather’s autobiography later, okay?”

The older shakes his head in defeat before sighing and looking out of the window. He guesses he needs to focus on Mingyu now.

“ _Hmm_. But one thing’s for sure. I don’t mind public display of affection,” he comments out of nowhere.

“That’s good to hear then. It’s good to know that we have something in common. See? It’s not hard to answer my question,” Mingyu shakes his head, "But seriously speaking, there are a lot of things you need to know about the Kims but as I said, we have all the time for that, Wonwoo. We can learn about each other's family along the way. But for now, I want us to focus on each other. I want you to focus on me."

 _I want you to focus on me_.

Wonwoo doesn’t understand how he gets affected by Mingyu’s words when he knows damn well how the latter only wants to annoy him by the way he laughs whenever Wonwoo tries to dismiss him.

But after hearing those words, he comes to realize that he probably came off too impatient and focused on the arrangement and business part of the deal instead of the actual part where they try to know each other on a much deeper level. He doesn’t want to marry someone he barely knows, does he?

 _Mingyu is right_ , his mind supplies.

They have all the time in the world to know what the other family does, the nature of their business, the dramas in their clan, and secrets that only a member of the family knows. He shouldn’t make Mingyu, or the Kims, or even his own family _think_ he’s only there to get behind the scenes with Conlight or that he’s just here to get this over with so he can decide whether or not whatever they currently have has a potential of going beyond what the eyes see.

 _He shouldn’t make people think he’s only here out of respect_.

Even though combining their families into one is actually the sole intention of this arrangement, he can never afford to mess this up and come off as pretentious and greedy as he’s actually out here genuinely enjoying the warmth of the cats surrounding him and the comfortable presence of Kim Mingyu on their first ever date.

 _Right, I should focus on what’s right in front of me._

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine, babe. Don’t worry.”

Not wanting to spoil the mood, he only smiles at that and silently thanks Mingyu for being a blabbermouth as the two of them were quick to divert the attention back to whatever Mingyu found fun to talk about.

They eventually came to talk about the potential outcome of this relationship if this ever blossoms into something more or how they want it to be once they get married. Apparently, both agreed to keep it a secret except for selected members of the family and some of their companies’ shareholders for formality.

They even agreed on only having a family dinner instead of a grand engagement party like how other people do.

"Your family business is quite famous in the country. It's even one of the fastest-growing companies out there but how come I've never heard of you before?" Mingyu asks once they’re done devouring the sweets.

"My parents found it more important for me to focus on my studies first before they allowed me into our business so I spent most of my years as far away from Diamond Line as possible. It was nice, really. I was able to go out with friends and be like a normal student without worrying about what I should or shouldn't do to our company."

"So you were only able to start engaging with Diamond Line after you graduated?"

"No, I spent a year backpacking across Asia and Europe to destress, but mostly to enjoy probably the first and last year-long vacation I'd ever have before I enter the business world.”

Mingyu tilts his head and rests it on his palm. “Lucky you. I was exposed to the business world at a very young age so I got used to sticking my nose to whatever business affair we have. It was hard but I learned how to survive the cruel business world."

With a final sip from his frappe, Mingyu continues, "So are you sure about keeping this a secret to everyone? I don't mind going public with you, just saying."

"Yes. I'd like my personal life to be completely off limits to the public. I don't want them to be too under our nose.”

"Understandable. If someone's going to ask us about our wedding ring or if we're seen making out in public or whatever, are we going to blatantly deny everything?"

_God, what’s with Mingyu and his obsession with making out?_

"Hmm," Wonwoo stopped scooping a spoonful of the bland caramel ice cream on their shared bowl to give it a thought. "If they're going to ask us specific questions about our relationship then we'll truthfully answer them. We won't deny anything nor are we going to parade our relationship to the public. Does that make sense?"

"It does. I'm okay with this arrangement."

“I just don’t like it when people act as if we’re some sort of celebrities who needs to constantly be on the front page for dating another man. I mean, we’re businessmen. Being the center of another world’s attention is not what I want.”

For some reason, Wonwoo feels nervous about his answer. He doesn’t know what Mingyu wants to hear but when he sees the amused smile on the latter’s face, as if satisfied by the answer, he swears he felt himself relax and let out a breath he doesn’t know he’s holding.

“I’m glad we share the same feelings about that. And I personally think it’s a little fun too. It will make people wonder about what’s really going on between us. It’s like our personal little game.”

“If you see it that way, it does look fun.”

“You’re making me excited about what’s about to happen, Wonwoo,” he says before winking as Wonwoo finishes the ice cream.

True to his words, Mingyu was able to impress Wonwoo during the date.

It wasn’t fancy nor too simple for Wonwoo, and he genuinely liked the idea of spending time getting to know each other in a place surrounded by things he’s comfortable with- cats, sweets, and drinks. Spending time in a cat café was so much different from his usual fancy dinner dates with the previous people he’s been with, with some of them trying too hard to impress him by showing off every damn thing they can think of.

Wonwoo admires how Mingyu made it simple yet intimate enough for the pair, and even with this date alone, he has partially decided that giving Mingyu a chance isn’t that bad after all.

Mingyu takes him home after a few hours of hanging out in the café and walking around the neighborhood to burn all the sweets they’ve eaten. Wonwoo actually doesn’t mind calling his personal driver to pick him up but Mingyu insisted on driving the older back to his flat since he thinks it’s his duty to make sure his date (and future husband, Mingyu manages to whisper close to Wonwoo, _again_ ) is safe.

Wonwoo on the other can’t take say no, not when a tall man like Mingyu is holding onto his arms while repeatedly trying to convince the former with the best puppy eyes he could make.

 _Seriously, w_ _ho can say no to that?_

"You got a cool place but you need to live with me in one of our properties or towers. I’m sure my parents will give us a penthouse as a wedding gift," Mingyu says once they’re finally outside Wonwoo’s doorstep, hand still holding onto his.

"Let's talk about moving in together after our next date, okay?" Wonwoo chuckles, gently swinging both their intertwined hands like kids holding hands for the first time.

“Okay, okay. We will have this talk soon. But for now, I want you to know that I enjoyed the date a lot, Wonwoo. I can't wait to learn more about you and I hope we'll continue to be like _this_ until even after our wedding day.”

Mingyu sure talks like he’s certain that a wedding between the two will really happen.

Wonwoo looks up at him and he can’t help but admire his looks even more because, really, who looks this good under the unflattering hallway lights? The latter grabs his other hand and they stay in that position for a while, with Mingyu’s thumbs rubbing the back of his hands while he continues to feel the sudden shift of the easy-going vibes around them.

The taller pins him down with his gaze that he can’t quite fathom, with his eyes occasionally staring at his eyes then down to lips as if he’s having an internal battle. But instead of shying away and dismissing the advances of the younger, Wonwoo lets himself bask in the warm silence and gaze for a while and stare back with the same intensity.

“I hope so, _Gyugyu_ , and I also enjoyed the date. The cat café was the highlight of my day. Spending time with you was just a bonus.” he says in a teasing tone and Mingyu’s hold tightens, his body being carefully pulled closer to the taller.

“A heartbreaker. I see,” Mingyu clicks his tongue in mock disappointment before completely pulling Wonwoo much, much closer to him, if that’s even possible.

He’s being careful, Wonwoo can feel it. 

Mingyu places a hand on Wonwoo’s back to keep him in place and gently fixes the fringe, his long, cold fingers tracing along the side of Wonwoo’s face as if he’s touching something delicate. It stops when Mingyu’s thumb almost touches his lips and for some reason, Wonwoo _almost_ misses the warmth radiating off his finger.

He doesn’t know how Mingyu does it but he wants to stay like this even just for a little while.

He wants to see what will happen next.

“I want to kiss you.”

Mingyu moves his face closer, lips hovering over the other as if silently asking for permission.

“Then kiss me.”

Mingyu’s lips are soft and warm, a contrast to his calloused and cold fingers.

He feels a hand at the back of his neck keeping him in place and Mingyu tilts his head to the side to find the better angle to deepen the kiss and dominates his lips. He tastes sweet, like the chocolate they’d share together earlier, and the gentle caress of Mingyu’s other hand on his waist makes him want to taste _more_ of him.

Wonwoo kisses him back in the same manner but he doesn’t fight for dominance as he enjoys Mingyu taking the lead. He then finds his arms snaking around the taller’s waist as he smiles through the kiss when Mingyu softly bites on his bottom lip to get a reaction.

Wonwoo isn’t the type of person who believes in _butterflies_ _,_ sparks or fireworks in the stomachduring a kiss so he isn’t surprised when all he feels while moving his lips along with the pace and rhythm Mingyu set up is warmth.

The kiss isn’t something he hasn’t done before but he enjoys how in sync they are and how good their lips move together as if they were made to fit each other like a puzzle.

He doesn’t like Mingyu yet– it’s too early to conclude anything– but he doesn’t mind doing things like this with him. He then remembers how Mingyu likes making out with his partner so much and the thought suddenly doesn’t look bad _at all_.

Besides, it’s just a kiss. It doesn’t have to mean anything. People kiss on their first dates, right? They were on this date in the first place because they wanted to see if they’re compatible enough to keep going and marry each other.

It didn’t say they have to like each other or fall in love, did it?

It’s just a kiss. The best first kiss he’d had with someone–tasting each other like the dessert they had earlier wasn’t enough.

_It’s nice._

Wonwoo tries so damn hard not to whine and chase after Mingyu’s lips as the latter pulls away with hooded eyes.

Kim Mingyu kisses like a damn professional.

With a kiss on the forehead and a final peck on the lips, Mingyu says, “I’ll text you the details for our next date. Good night, Wonwoo.”

Wonwoo wonders when he’s going to kiss Mingyu again.

[cc](https://curiouscat.qa/pockybugi)


	4. His New Life Starts Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His life as Kim Wonwoo starts today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone!
> 
> This is the final part (3/3) of the flashback! After this, we'll go back to the present time!!
> 
> Enjoy reading!

**_**July 2019, 19th floor, Conlight Group of Companies, Headquarters Office, Seoul** _ **

The past few months with Mingyu were unexpectedly fun.

He found himself genuinely enjoying the time he spent hanging out with Mingyu in his flat, their parents’ houses, the coffee shop near Conlight Headquarters, the cat café they went to on their first date, or literally every place they decided to have a date in whenever they have time. And contrary to what people actually believe in, Kim Mingyu is just like any other man who enjoys simple hangouts, seeks attention and affection, and acts like an overgrown kid whenever he’s around the older.

Wonwoo finds that side of Mingyu fun and interesting (and _cute_ , but he refuses to say it out loud) and he even sometimes finds it flattering since not everyone has the opportunity to see the strict yet _friendly_ Finance and Treasury Senior Manager lose the façade he’s maintained when he’s around the people he’s really close with.

“Are you sure we’re referring to the same Kim Mingyu?” he remembers Jihoon asking him one time when he wouldn’t stop telling them a story about how Mingyu almost slipped on the floor while holding a tray of sliced cakes and iced coffee when the latter volunteered to be Wonwoo’s staff at _Coffee Senses_ during one of his off days.

“And I feel bad when I told him to go and wait for me outside the kitchen when he accidentally dropped an entire tray of eggs yesterday,” he continued, earning disbelieving looks from Jihoon and Jisoo.

He also told them about how clumsy Mingyu really is, how pouty he gets when he doesn’t get what he wants, or how Mingyu always makes sure that his advances are being received well by Wonwoo. It feels like watching a special behind the scene footage of a movie that no one else has access to but you. 

“So you’re sure you’re talking about Kim Mingyu, right? I didn’t know he’d be that clumsy and– I don’t want to say it in front of his fiancé but, _uh_...cute. No offense but he looks like a snob who doesn’t lift even a finger so he won’t get tired,” Jisoo once interjected and Wonwoo only stared and shrugged at him.

They’ve gotten really close now and he owes all of that to Mingyu who actually thought of suggesting a plan that will certainly make the process of getting to know and making themselves more comfortable around each other significantly quicker than usual. If it weren’t for it, Wonwoo wouldn’t be too open and get along this well with Mingyu.

The suggested plan is for them to completely disregard the fact that they met through an arrangement setup by their parents. It was once said by the younger that they should put whatever first impressions and thoughts they had of each other back to the farthest part of their minds and just focus on the present and moving forward for this to succeed.

Mingyu reasons out that if they continue thinking about the arranged marriage, how they got into that situation, or always associating their relationship to the arrangement, it will only hold them back and prevent them from actually having fun with this set up and getting to know each other.

And that’s what they did- disregard that thought, go with the flow and pretend like they really met on their own will. Perhaps through speed dating, or online app, or a blind date, or through a mutual friend- as long as they try to forget that they met through their parents’ plan of marrying them off to each other.

That’s basically how Wonwoo and Mingyu grew much closer and more comfortable with each other. They indeed started acting like they’ve been in a serious relationship for a while and the skinship and the kisses they shared were slowly becoming the norm between the two. It’s like all the surprise kisses and the random back hugs paired with forehead kisses were something that Wonwoo always expected every time they hang out.

But despite doing all those things that normal couples do like skinship, the pet names, and the kisses, it’s still clear as day to him that there are no romantic feelings involved, not that either of them cares about such thing. Besides, they are simply two men giving all their best in building a good relationship and are continuously hoping they’d be able to maintain it until after their wedding.

He’s satisfied with what they have right now and that’s all that matters.

Wonwoo stands outside the intimidating tower in front of him under the scorching heat of the sun, his phone on his ear as he talks to Mingyu’s secretary to show him the way around. He had decided to pay Mingyu a surprise visit at lunchtime with takeout from Mingyu’s favorite restaurant, and since he’s not familiar with the company and literally no one else knows about his relationship with the manager, he opts to ask for the man’s secretary instead.

A security guard welcomes him outside and they head to the other side of the lobby where the private entrance is, which is used by executives and senior managers to get up to their private offices. He’s immediately welcomed by a woman in her early thirties with a big, polite smile on her face the moment he stepped on the 19th floor.

“I’m Jeon Wonwoo, Kim Mingyu’s _uh_...friend. Thank you for letting me in, Ms. Goo,” he settles with that introduction as he’s being lead to where Mingyu’s private room is.

“Welcome to Conlight, Mr. Jeon. I’m Mr. Kim Mingyu’s secretary. CEO Kim already told me who you are. Please treat me as your own secretary or assistant while you visit Mr. Kim here. I’m more than willing to serve Mr. Kim’s future spouse,” the woman bows once again the moment they get inside Mingyu’s private office, oblivious to how Wonwoo’s ears redden at her choice of words.

“Oh, uh, yeah thanks. Is he inside?”

“He’s in one of the meeting rooms but he’ll be done in half an hour. You can wait for him here, Mr. Jeon. I’ll prepare a drink for you two,” Ms. Goo offers.

“It’s fine. I brought drinks too. Thank you, Ms. Goo.”

And with that, Ms. Goo bows at him again after opening the door and leaves him in the office after making sure he’s got everything he needs inside while waiting for Mingyu. Thankfully, it’s lunch break so there’s understandably not many people lingering in their cubicles, so he can assure himself that no one will suspect him for getting inside the office without the _owner_ knowing.

He places the paper bags containing their takeout lunch on the coffee table and takes his time observing the sleek, modern black and white interior of the office. The black walls were filled with Conlight’s plaques of their achievements over the past years and the wooden display cabinet behind the table showcases different figurines and snow globes that go well with the color of the room.

Just by looking at the certificates and plaques inside, he comes to realize how big Conlight really is and how lucky he and his family are to be where they are right now. Having such a very serious arrangement with one of the most influential families in the industry is something that people like Wonwoo shouldn’t take lightly hence, making a mistake that will put everything to waste shouldn’t even be in his vocabulary.

He can even almost imagine his grandfather’s face right now, probably frowning and waiting for him to mess up. _Again_.

But that won’t happen.

That’s why he’s here with Mingyu’s favorite lunch instead of eating with his cousin and supervisor back in his café. Aside from being curious about what Conlight looks like from the inside or how Mingyu is when he’s working, he wants to eat lunch with him to also catch up as they don’t always have the time to spend with each other. They rarely go out during the weekends nowadays, granted that they’re both busy with their respective work, and Mingyu always ends up getting off work very late so dinner dates are out of the list too.

He stops walking around the office when hears someone talking behind the door. He figures it’s just Mingyu so he heads to the coffee table to take out the food from the paper bag and sets up the table.

“–since the adjustment period is about to end. Please make the necessary adjustments before they close the books at the end of the day. And tell her to finish the backlogs by this afternoon so that–“ Mingyu stops by the door when he sees Wonwoo waving at him with a small smile on his face. “Oh, I think I’ll pass on that lunch, Mrs. Na. Someone brought me food in the office. Okay, I’ll call you back after I’m done checking the summary report.”

Mingyu ends the call and walks to where he’s standing without taking his eyes off him. It’s actually nice to see Mingyu breaking into a smile after watching the deep frown on his face during the call.

It’s like he’s been waiting to see Wonwoo, like a breath of fresh air he’s deprived of for the whole day.

“How’s my lunch doing?” Mingyu kisses him on the lips before snaking an arm around the older’s waist and smiling cheekily. “ _Hmm_. Tastes good as always.”

“Oh, shush. Your lunch is on the table. Stop saying nonsense and start eating.” He playfully shoves Mingyu away from him but the younger only hugs him tighter and buries his face on the crook of his neck.

“Well geez, I’m sorry if I prefer having you as my lunch instead,” Mingyu whispers and that earns him another smack on the shoulder. “I’m kidding! You look cute when you’re annoyed.”

Wonwoo’s frown unknowingly deepens at that and he doesn’t know why Mingyu thought it was a cue for him to plant another kiss on his lips. And another one.

 _And another one,_ as if to tease the older more.

“You’ve been too comfortable with kissing me on the lips, Mingyu.”

“Oh. I’m sorry. Am I making you uncomfortable?” Mingyu leans back as he looks at Wonwoo with a sorry face. Wonwoo meant it as a joke so he got surprised by the sudden change of expression on Mingyu’s face.

“Uh, no. No. It’s not like that. I just didn’t expect for you to be too down in our plan of acting like we’ve been dating for a while now,” he reasons out.

“I don’t know. I just feel comfortable doing it with you. It really felt like we’ve been together for a very long time now. But tell me if the plan is too much for you so I can stop doing things that make you uncomfortable.”

Wonwoo only looks at his pouty face instead of answering. Mingyu looks cute like this, bottom lip jutting in an adorable manner, far from what he’d seen earlier or what other people probably think of him and with that, he places his hands on both sides of the taller’s face to pull him down and plants tiny kisses on the corners of his mouth.

“I’m fine with kisses, Gyu. In fact, I’m glad that your plan is working since we’ve gotten much closer now in a span of just a few months.” And with a final peck on the lips, he says, “So no, you’re not making me uncomfortable in any way.”

 _Besides, the kisses are slowly becoming my most favorite for some unknown reason_.

Mingyu smiles at that and the sullen look he had earlier is replaced by a smug expression. “Now _you’re_ the one who’s getting too comfortable kissing me on the lips.”

“Oh, shush. Can we just eat your lunch?”

Mingyu chuckles. “Okay, love.”

He raises an eyebrow at that, eyes never leaving Mingyu who is now opening the boxes. “ _Love_?”

“Yes, love?” He answers as if he’s being called instead of being questioned for the use of such endearment. “Okay, so I want to call you _love_. Why, do you prefer baby? Or babe? Or hubby?”

“No, not hubby. Love... _Love_ is fine.”

Wonwoo stops the urge to curse Mingyu in his head because the younger sure damn knows how to work around his actions and words. He can make anyone’s heart flutter and knees go weak just by the way he looks at you and how sickeningly sweet his words are.

He starts eating and opens the lid of his drink before saying, “By the way, my grandparents are having a dinner party next week and they want to invite you to Changwon. My cousins are going to be here for a week and they want to gather everyone even just for a quick meal.”

Before Mingyu could reply, they heard Ms. Goo knocking on the door and gets inside with a small white box after Mingyu’s confirmation that she can get inside. 

“Mr. Kim, I apologize for interrupting your break time with Mr. Jeon but your signature is needed in this urgent document.” She then lifts the box in her hands and on top are a bunch of papers that Mingyu needs to sign. She turns to smile at Wonwoo and continues, “And CEO Kim sent these cakes after he knew about you visiting Mr. Kim here. He sends his regards to you.”

Mingyu puts down his chopsticks and starts signing the documents while Wonwoo takes the box and places it on the table with a smile.

“What’s my schedule for next week, Ms. Goo?”

“You have a meeting with JD Construction on Monday, you’re also invited to be a speaker on a training to be held in Gangnam, another seminar on Wednesday, online conference with the Singapore team and re-alignment meeting with the Leasing Department on Thursday, your bi-weekly inspection in the department and another meeting with Mrs. Lee on Friday.”

 _Wow_.

Wonwoo only nods in understanding. There’s no way a dinner party could be inserted in Mingyu’s already hectic schedule. That’s just what a member of the Kim Clan that manages the country’s biggest conglomerate deals with on a daily basis.

“Okay, what about the weekend?” He asks, eyes still focused on the papers as he continues to scan the contents.

“Your schedule is clear though you’ve mentioned last time that you’re meeting your friends for a small reunion.”

“Ah _that_. Who am I going with again?”

“Mr. Cha Eunwoo, Mr. Dong Sicheng, Mr. Lee Jangjun, Ms. Lee Yoobin.”

Mingyu hums as he hands the documents back to his secretary. “Ah, a busy week then. Okay, thank you, Ms. Goo. And please take the request letter I signed earlier from my table. You may now take your lunch break.”

And with a final bow from the secretary, the two are left alone inside the private office again. Mingyu looks at Wonwoo and clicks his tongue after noticing the sauce on the corner of the older’s mouth.

“I’m afraid I can’t attend the dinner next week, love,” he says, carefully wiping the sauce off with his thumb.

Wonwoo clears his throat at the sudden action and looks away in an attempt to hide his face because he’s afraid that the heat creeping up his cheeks might be visible to the younger. “Oh, it’s fine. It’s just a simple dinner with the whole family. I can tell them you’re busy. I know they’ll understand.”

“I’ll just invite them for lunch after I’m done with next week’s schedule. Would they mind if I bring them to a Thai restaurant? My friend opened a new branch in Myeongdong and I want to try it out with your family.”

“Oh, not at all. I’m sure they’ll love it.”

“And since I can’t spend the weekend with you, can I cook for you then? Or we can go out if you prefer it?”

“You can cook?” Wonwoo asks in pure amazement and disbelief, his chopsticks still inside his mouth as his mind supplies an image of _the_ Kim Mingyu cooking in his kitchen.

“Why do you look so surprised? Did you think I’m not capable of such basic skill?” the younger lets out a tiny laugh.

“No, not like that. I just didn’t expect it and I kind of want to see you wearing a purple apron.”

“With or without clothes?”

“Does that even matter?”

“I cook better without them.”

“Do your abs have special seasonings or something?”

 _Ah._

Wonwoo closes his eyes and lets out a deep breath while holding his temples in an attempt to look like Mingyu is stressing the hell out of him again with his words.

“Forget that. My head’s starting to ache.”

“Which head?”

“Kim Mingyu!”

“What? We have two heads and I want to know if I can relieve some of your pains!” And that earns him a tiny pinch on his arms as Wonwoo purses his lips as he does so. The younger only yelps in pain and pouts in return.

“And if you badly want to see me in a purple apron, come to my flat next weekend and I’ll show you how a Kim makes magic in the kitchen,” Mingyu continues after he recovered and throws Wonwoo an exaggerated wink before they continue eating their lunch.

This is the side of Kim Mingyu that nobody else but Wonwoo can see. Really, everything about this side of Mingyu is something that Wonwoo wants to see every single day because the playful and teasing vibes that the former emits whenever they’re together greatly help Wonwoo in forgetting about the arrangement.

It’s great to see this refreshing side once in a while and it’s making him like hanging out with Mingyu more even though it always seems like he’s dismissing Mingyu.

That’s just how he really is and he’s thankful that Mingyu completely understands it.

They continue eating while talking about their random experiences back when they were in college, like how Mingyu missed a major subject’s midterm exam because he thought the schedule was at nine in the morning when it was actually at eight, or how Wonwoo lost his group’s flash drive that contained their final output in an internet cafe he visited with a friend for an online game tournament during freshmen year.

They laugh and laugh, like two friends trying to catch up after years of not seeing each other. Wonwoo likes it like this even though they’re currently recalling all the stupidity they did in college.

“Say, Wonwoo, how many kids do you want?” Mingyu suddenly blurts out when they were done eating, with him sitting on his swivel chair and Wonwoo sitting on the black wooden table in front of him.

“What’s with the sudden question?”

“I don’t know. It just came out of my mind when I saw Ms. Goo’s daughter last week. She bought her here when she passed her emergency leave request and the baby was the cutest I’ve seen in my whole life,” the taller shrugs as he looks up at Wonwoo, a small but sweet smile gracing his lips.

“Yeah, babies are lovely.”

“So I thought, I want one too,” Mingyu confesses and Wonwoo can feel the focus of the conversation shifting to a much serious one. “But before that, I want to know what you think of babies.”

“I love babies. I’m always fond of them. I actually want to have three in my future family,” Wonwoo admits.

“That’s good to know because I also want three kids. Two sons and a daughter. I think it’s the ideal family size for me. But if my partner wants more, perhaps four to six children, I honestly won’t mind. Damn, I’m even more than willing to have 12 kids if that’s what they want,” the younger says with a laugh before continuing, “As long as my partner’s happy, then I’m more than willing to give and do everything for them.”

Wonwoo remembers the conversation he had with Nayeon about the same topic. He finds it funny how different their approaches or answers are even though, for some reason, he didn’t think Mingyu would be the type to want children as much as this. It also feels weird how Mingyu seemed to know Wonwoo’s preferences and is willing to adjust to his preferences– something that Wonwoo greatly appreciates.

Wonwoo shifts from his spot so he would be completely facing Mingyu. “I’m sure whoever’s going to marry you in the future will be the luckiest person in the world.”

Mingyu perks up from that and tilts his head to the side. “Do you mean _you_?”

“Hmm?”

“I mean, we’re all doing _this_ with that goal in mind, right? Isn’t marriage our main goal for this?”

“Yeah, but Gyu…” Wonwoo begins to trail off.

“Yes, love?”

“Do you really see yourself marrying me?”

He doesn’t know what pushed him to ask that question but now that he did, he can’t help but feel the need to know the answer to the question he hasn’t thought of asking before.

If he were to really think about it, they are both too focused on the present that Wonwoo forgot to think about the _future_ that is inevitably fast approaching. Sure, Mingyu’s plan is doing wonders in their current relationship but is it going to last?

What about the future? Are they genuinely okay with taking the relationship to another level? Will they be able to maintain what they have now until after their wedding?

After they’re done building a relationship from scratch, what’s next?

Both have been talking about what they’re going to do after the wedding, how they’re going to live in one of the Kims’ properties, how Wonwoo’s probably going to take Mingyu’s surname, or how they want to live their life with their _children_. They have basically talked about what matters most in the future given the status they hold in their own family businesses, but putting all those aside, what does Mingyu really feel about marrying him? They can’t keep pretending like this, like they’ve known and liked each other for long, because everything has its limit.

But if Wonwoo were to ask the same question to himself, he’d say yes in a heartbeat, even without knowing why.

He’s sure of taking the next step and marrying him.

_Because it’s Kim Mingyu, and that alone is enough as his reason._

“ _Yes_.”

Mingyu stands up from his chair and stands in front of Wonwoo, right in between the spaces of his legs.

“I can see myself marrying and starting a life with you. I can see myself coming home to a warm house while our little angels run towards the door to welcome me,” he admits with that look in his eyes again that Wonwoo just can’t quite fathom. He moves closer to the older, close enough for Wonwoo to notice the mole on the taller’s nose and cheek and the expensive scent of cologne wafting from the former that has him wanting more.

“I can see myself going home to you and talk about everything that bothers us until we’re okay and are laughing at whatever we see as if nothing else exists. I can see myself giving everything to you and making sure you’re happy with me. With us, including our future children.”

Wonwoo feels a warm bubbling in his stomach. The words and the way Mingyu said it make him feel this weird murmuring in his chest that makes it hard for him to catch his breath. He doesn’t understand why he’s feeling this way. He doesn’t understand how Mingyu can still make him fluster even with the way he looks at him.

The taller knows how to work around his words so he should be used to it by now. Shouldn’t be too affected like the love of his life just confessed to him with his three-page love letter. But here he is, mind trying to describe what foreign thing he’s feeling right now.

Is it surprise? _Probably_.

Was _it_ too unexpected that he’s confusing it with something else? _Most definitely._

This is the first time a person put him as a priority, like the latter is more than willing to adjust just so he could make Wonwoo happy, so maybe he’s feeling this way because he’s not used to it.

The life Mingyu could see with him is something that Wonwoo really wants to have in the future more than ever with whoever he’s going to marry. It’s great to finally have someone who’s on the same wavelength as him, someone who’s willing to meet him in the middle.

And he can indeed see himself doing all those things with Mingyu too.

Because again, _he’s Kim Mingyu._

With a light tap on the tip of Wonwoo’s nose and a tight smile as if he didn’t just say something that had Wonwoo feel things, the taller smiles before pulling himself away from Wonwoo. “Now, go finish your meal. I’m going to cancel my meetings this afternoon so we can spend time in my apartment doing... _things,_ ” he says with a suggestive wink to somewhat change the mood.

And just like that, they’re back to how they were before while Wonwoo pushes his feelings and thoughts back to where they belong.

“Kim Mingyu, I am not going to do _things_ with you in your apartment!”

“I was gonna say clean my apartment! Damn, what were you even thinking?”

“You’re so annoying.”

“Thanks, I got that a lot,” the taller says with that smile that Wonwoo sometimes wants to wipe off his handsome face. “But Wonwoo, let’s just enjoy our time right now and follow where the currents take us, yeah?”

Wonwoo only nods.

-

"You look like you haven't slept in months," Wonwoo muses as he’s greeted by Mingyu standing in front of his door who indeed looks like he hasn’t slept in months.

If he were to be completely honest, he didn’t expect the latter to still turn up this late. They had an agreement last week that they would be hanging out in Wonwoo’s apartment tonight but hours had already passed and the younger hadn’t given any update about whether or not he’s still coming.

Not that he’s upset in any way, because Mingyu kind of warned him about how busy he’s going to be that week.

The taller sighs in relief when Wonwoo opens the door wider for him so he can get in, his shoulders slouched forward, hair disheveled like he ran his fingers through it for the _millionth_ time, and the circles under his eyes darker and noticeable than ever.

“Come inside before you collapse in the hallway.”

"It was nice to see you, love. I missed you too," Mingyu says with a sarcastic smile and Wonwoo immediately took the bag and the coat the younger is holding before leading him to the living room. He feels a quick kiss on his forehead before watching Mingyu plopping down his couch.

"Dramatic as always. Take off your shoes, I just got the carpet cleaned,” Wonwoo starts as he picks up the shoes to put it on the rack and sits next to him in concern, "What happened to you? Did you cry on your way here?”

“Almost but I managed to stay sane during the whole ride,” Mingyu replies, his head resting on the back of the couch with his eyes closed. "Just kidding. I’m just so tired that I think I can sleep for more than a week. The conference drained all the remaining energy I had earlier."

“You should’ve told me you’re still coming so I could eat dinner with you. Sorry I couldn’t wait for you anymore.”

“No, I should be the one apologizing. I lost track of time and my phone died.”

"And please top overworking yourself, Mingyu. You should've gone straight to your flat instead of going here. It's a miracle you didn't fall asleep while driving.”

From the months that he has spent with Mingyu, he had noticed how Mingyu seemed to be overworking himself and focusing too much on something Wonwoo has no idea of that is somehow related to whatever’s stressing him out these past few weeks. Even though Wonwoo wants to know what it’s about, to at least lessen the burden or help his future fiancé relax even just for a few minutes, Mingyu is keen on keeping it to himself until he’s basically okay and act as if everything’s back to normal.

“Your flat’s closer to the office and I might fall asleep if I drive for a few more minutes,” Mingyu unbuttons his first few buttons, head still resting on the back of the couch, and Wonwoo could only look at him with concern and worry.

“Do you need anything? A bath? Food? Massage?” 

“Can I sleep somewhere? I’ll just cook for you after I wake. I know you’re done eating so you can just eat it tomorrow or pack it for lunch since I promised to make you something tonight,” Mingyu stands up and waits for Wonwoo to lead him to wherever the latter wants him to sleep in.

 _Mingyu, seriously_. He’s still thinking about Wonwoo even though he’s almost sleepwalking his way to the kitchen and then back to the living room.

"Go and sleep in my room. You can borrow my clothes folded on the chair near the cabinet. I'll wake you up when dinner's ready.”

"Jeon Wonwoo? Cooking?" Mingyu still finds it in himself to make fun of him.

He rolls his eyes. "I didn’t say I’m cooking. I'll wake you up when the food I'll be ordering gets delivered, okay?”

“But–“

“Mingyu, go and sleep. That’s what you need the most.”

Thankfully, the younger didn’t protest as he’s being assisted to the bedroom and immediately blacks out after hitting the soft mattress. He really appreciates how Mingyu works and strives hard to make a name in his grandfather’s company, but he needs to slow down and take a break once in a while.

Mingyu may not be the type to share things involving his work with Wonwoo, but he did mention that being born as the grandson of the chairman and founder will not guarantee him a spot in the executive positions.

Contrary to what people believe, choosing people to assign in different executive positions isn’t as easy as simply picking flowers in a garden carefully cultivated and cared for by the best gardener in town. He told him that he has to work for it and earn the trust of the people in the industry, and that he’s more than willing to do everything just to achieve his goals in his career life.

Despite being able to afford to hire caretakers or cleaners for his apartment, Wonwoo still prefers to clean it by himself because the thought of strangers cleaning and touching his things is something he’s still not quite comfortable with yet. So Wonwoo cleans up Mingyu’s mess on the carpet, prepares the food when it got delivered after an hour, and brings the tray to his bedroom.

Thankfully, Mingyu is already awake when he gets inside, the former trying hard to tame his messy dark locks hair and pull on the sleeveless shirt he’s wearing that is too tight for his liking. Wonwoo almost laughed at that since he failed to realize earlier that the younger is basically a size bigger than him.

He silently eats a leftover piece of cake the whole time Mingyu eats his dinner. Honestly, he misses hanging out with the younger. Mingyu’s been too busy working that he can barely hang out with him anymore, not that he’s complaining or something. He misses this, the comfortable silence surrounding him, and the cuddles and movie nights.

“Do you want to talk about what happened earlier at work?” Wonwoo asks out of concern after the younger’s done with the takeout food, taking away the tray and placing it on the floor so he could sit behind his future fiancé.

“Not really.”

“Are you sure? You’ve been so busy with work that you barely have the time to go home and rest.” _You even forgot the dinner date we’ve planned for my birthday last week,_ his mind unconsciously adds but he visibly shakes his head to push the thought off his mind _._

Wonwoo can swear that he didn’t get upset or mad at him for forgetting his birthday even though it’s the first time they’d be celebrating it together. Maybe _only_ slightly disappointed.

He expected to spend it like how they did during Mingyu’s birthday– a fancy dinner date in a newly opened sky-high restaurant in one of the tallest towers in the city. But since Mingyu’s schedule is getting more hectic, with all the store openings and the start of the construction for their new residential tower and packaging factory, he guesses it’s only right that he didn’t expect _that_ much on his birthday.

And even though he wants to voice out his concerns and worry, or how he got _a bit_ disappointed that he got ditched on his own special day, he didn’t say anything as he doesn’t want to appear whiny and needy in front of Kim Mingyu.

What’s important is that they got to celebrate it in a resort with their parents a few days later.

“I asked your secretary and she said you’ve been overworking yourself,” he points out as he leans on the headboard, his eyes watching Mingyu comfortably wrapping himself with his blanket.

“Damn, I need to tell Ms. Goo to not report anything to you.”

“Do that and I’ll ask someone else to do it for me instead,” he threatened before playfully pinching Mingyu’s right cheek which earned him a soft squeal.

Rubbing his cheek, he pouts, “Wonwoo, I’m fine. No need to worry about me. I was just making sure my presentation is perfect. I’ll be available for you next week. I promise.”

“Everything went well, right?”

“ _Hmm_. I guess so. Grandpa wasn’t all that impressed and I got into a heated argument with one of the board members but aside from that, I ate my favorite doughnut and drank butterscotch milk tea so all is well, I guess.”

“You’re still working hard to be the next CEO, huh?”

“Of course. There’s nothing that I want more than to be chosen for that position. It seems like everyone’s against me but there’s nothing I couldn’t do for the things I really want,” the younger murmurs as he wiggles his way closer to Wonwoo.

 _What Kim Mingyu wants, Kim Mingyu gets_ , he remembers Mingyu joked about it one time.

The older only smiles at him and notes the little information he got that seems to get Mingyu stressed and worried at work. He still has no idea how tough the competition within the internal organization of Conlight really is, but if it has Mingyu like _this_ , he guesses Diamond Line won’t ever reach that level.

Mingyu’s job as their company’s Finance and Treasury Senior Manager is already challenging as it is so Wonwoo could only imagine how heavy the responsibility is to Mingyu now that he’d added pleasing and impressing people to the list.

“That’s good. But don’t forget to take a break, okay?”

“I’ll only take a break after I get appointed as CEO,” he deadpans and all Wonwoo could do is roll his eyes at him and stand up to take the tray back to the kitchen and make him tea. But before he could leave his side, Mingyu pulls him back by his waist and wraps his arms around him. He feels the arms tightening its hold and he can’t help but watch as the latter rests his head on Wonwoo’s lap with his eyes closed.

He lets Mingyu do that for a while, with him running his hands through the latter’s messy hair and his other hand rubbing circles on the latter’s back in a comforting manner. But when he feels his legs about to sleep, he pulls away from the tight hold and lowers himself to the bed to lie down and cuddle with Mingyu, his arms now wrapping tightly around the latter’s torso, head resting comfortably on his chest, and his leg on top of Mingyu’s.

He feels Mingyu chuckling at the sudden action but Wonwoo only buries his head on the crook of his partner’s neck to hide the slight embarrassment he can feel creeping in before planting a soft kiss on the latter’s jawline.

“What’s this for?” Mingyu questions and it’s now his turn to rub circles on the older’s back.

“It looks like you need it.”

He feels him hum as a reply and again, they stay like that in comfortable silence as they enjoy the warmth their bodies are emitting, and even without saying or doing anything, he could feel Mingyu’s smile gracing his face. If Mingyu could not tell him what exactly is bothering him at work, then Wonwoo’s more than willing to just give him the support and care he needs the most right now.

“Thank you,” Mingyu murmurs in his right ear. 

“For what?”

“For everything,” his hold around him tightens and Wonwoo inhales the faint cologne left Mingyu’s skin, "This makes me think about what would it feel like to get married and live with you, love.”

"Yeah?"

"This makes me think about what it would feel like to come home to the person I married. To the person whom I willingly asked to be a part of my life. And also, I would like to think that I’m not just sharing a house with my husband. I want...I want to _feel_ things.” Wonwoo lifts himself to stare at Mingyu’s face, confused about the turn of their conversation. “And I don’t mind doing that with you, Wonwoo. You're actually fun to be with.”

"I like spending time with you too. You're really not that bad, except when you do things that piss me off,” he smiles.

“I just find your annoyed face really cute,” Mingyu laughs in a teasing tone.

“Stop or I might kick you out of my flat,” he playfully flicks the younger’s forehead, his nose scrunching involuntarily.

“See? The way you scrunched your nose is so cute,” Wonwoo only huffs in annoyance and threatens to stand up but Mingyu only laughs out loud and pulls him back on top of him so Wonwoo can’t attempt to get up again. 

“So what do you look for in a husband, love?”

Wonwoo hums and settles himself back on top of Mingyu. “Nothing special. I just want to have someone I can talk to about my day, someone who understands me, or someone I could cuddle with and talk about everything under the sun. Like this."

_Like this, with us enjoying each other's presence._

"Should we make this official then?" Wonwoo lifts himself again at that in confusion with Mingyu shrugging nonchalantly. "We both feel positive about the arrangement and we’re getting along really well so why not push through with it, right?"

That had Wonwoo thinking _real_ hard. If he's not wrong, it sounds like Mingyu is already proposing the idea of marriage to him, as if he’s certain about it now. For some reason that he can’t quite fathom for a few seconds, he wants to immediately dismiss the idea and tell him off for making a joke like that. But the determined and serious look on the dark-haired man stops him from doing so.

“We’ve already spent months getting to know each other and I know it’s still not enough to know everything about you but we can continue doing that even after we get married. And if I were to be completely honest with you, I’d love to marry someone like you, Jeon Wonwoo. What I saw these past few months was enough for me to decide that I want to pursue this and marry you,” he continues.

His mind goes black as he blinks at Mingyu multiple times.

“Are you proposing to me right now?”

They lift themselves up so they are now sitting on the bed facing each other. “Yes, I am. I am asking you to marry me and make this official. And besides, marriage is where we’re heading to, anyways."

Oh _. Oh my god._

“I’m sorry if this is too sudden so I don’t have a ring with me right now. I can ask you again when I have one," Mingyu rubs the back of his neck waits for him to say something, _anything_ , but when he didn't, he could see the quick realization on the former's face, "But it's okay if you think we're going too fast–"

“Mingyu, I don’t need a grand proposal. And you’re right, I guess it’s the right time to make it official. I’m sorry I was just shocked but I feel the same way, Mingyu. And my parents will finally stop bothering me about marriages. They’ll be surely ecstatic,” he finally finds his voice as he shifts in his spot and he prays hard for Mingyu not to hear the erratic beating of his heart. Despite the chaos happening in his head and stomach, which made focusing on one thing extra hard, he remains composed on the outside that it almost scared Mingyu that he would immediately take what he said back and reject the idea.

“Are you sure?”

Wonwoo almost laughs. “Of course, Mingyu.”

“Oh. That's...that's great. I'm glad you're down to do it too. But what about _you_? Are you excited to be the future Mr. Kim?”

His eyes turn into tiny slits to tease the younger. “It seems like you only want to marry me so I can change my name to Kim Wonwoo."

“Oh my god, you finally caught on!”

“I hope you sprain your ankle and choke on an ice cube," Wonwoo replies with a playful glare as they both stand up to clean up and wash the dishes, Mingyu trailing behind him with a laugh.

The idea of making it official or taking a step into a new stage of their lives scares and excited him at the same. _Sure_ , he's finally getting closer to making his family and relatives stop setting him up with other people and asking why he isn't settling down yet, and making his grandfather proud by finally doing something _right_ in his life, but the actual thought of marrying into one of the most powerful families in the country is something quite unmatched.  
  
This is marriage, the _endgame_ as what some people say, not a quick fling or a date he can spend time with for a day. His parents will surely be happy that he’d deliver some good news instead of his usual _‘It didn’t work out.’_ line, and he can already imagine his mother crying and frantically reaching for her phone to call his grandfather, his aunts, uncles, cousins, literally every single one in their family to brag about her son Jeon Wonwoo marrying _the_ Kim Mingyu.

They both enter the kitchen with the tray and empty bottles of juice and just when Wonwoo’s about to start cleaning the counter, he hears Mingyu speak from behind him, “I know our parents will be ecstatic with this but love, are _you_ happy?”

“I am,” Wonwoo reassures as he smiles back at the younger, “I am happy as long as it’s you."

He honestly thought the arrangement was bound to fail, with how Mingyu acted when they first met and the nature of the meeting. He thought it wouldn't be any different from what he experienced with Nayeon and Minhyun, but these past few months clearly showed him otherwise all thanks to their combined efforts in making _this_ possible. 

There’s nothing wrong with taking this chance with the person his parents entrusted to marry him, right? It's not like they _like_ each other or in love in any way that would complicate some aspect of their arrangement because Wonwoo knows for certain that feelings aren't involved right now. 

_Okay_ , maybe they do like each other, but not in a romantic way because Wonwoo can feel that the way they care and look out for each other doesn't have any hidden and special meanings like what Jihoon and Jisoo always tease him about. He doesn't like Mingyu in that way, that's for sure, but he still finds himself feeling comfortable with the thought of himself finally tying the knot with a Kim. 

After he's one wiping the table and counter, he turns around only to see Kim Mingyu on one knee, arms holding out the cap of the bottled juice he drank earlier in front of him as if he's holding a ring instead. Wonwoo can’t help but smile widely at the scene in front of him, the younger mimicking the expression on his face and cheekily raising the cap higher.

_“Jeon Wonwoo, will you do the honor of becoming my husband and spent the rest of your life with me?”_

It isn't exactly the most romantic proposal at all. Kim Mingyu is literally in one knee while wearing Wonwoo's old gray sweatpants and black sleeveless shirt, his dark hair as messy as a bird's nest, and his eyebags darker than the last time he'd seen them. 

But still, Wonwoo wouldn't ask for more. This is more than enough, and he's glad that Mingy is going to be his end game.

 _Finally_. 

With the biggest smile he could ever make as he extends his right hand to Mingyu, he says, “Yes, Kim Mingyu. Yes, I will.”

-

**_**August 2019, Blue Horizons Hotel, Seoul** _ **

“We should’ve kept this a secret,” Wonwoo remembers Mingyu whispering to him when both of their mothers screeched at the news they brought about them being officially engaged one fine afternoon.

To say that their parents were both ecstatic was an understatement. As expected, his mother was frantically searching for her phone to inform the rest of their relatives about his engagement to Kim Mingyu.

Thankfully, or more like _luckily_ for the couple, they were able to calm everyone down and explain their initial plans to them regarding their privacy and how they want to carry their relationship along the way. Both of them had agreed not to make the arrangement public as the two want to live a married life without anyone from the media or outsiders sticking their noses in whatever private business the future couple will have. They just want the most important people, including their family, selected business partners, and board members of their respective companies, to be the only ones who will be able to know about their union.

The thought of being plastered across every business magazine and article is something Wonwoo can’t stand so it’s just right for them to protect their privacy by keeping it a secret.

And just as expected, _again_ , their parents insisted on having an engagement party with just a few of their most selected guests because they believe that such an important event should be celebrated and remembered by both families. Wonwoo would’ve tried harder to convince both of their parents to just have a simple dinner party with them as well as their grandparents, but it seems like Mingyu’s mom had been planning it all along because she said the venue and time for the engagement party are _already_ set.

“I had literally _everything_ ready. I was just waiting for the ‘ _go’_ signal from you two,” he remembers Mrs. Kim, or his _Mama_ as what she wants Wonwoo to call her, said right after they dropped the news.

 _Wow_.

_“Congratulations, Wonwoo and Mingyu!”_

They’ve heard people greeting them with it since the moment they stepped inside Mingyu’s aunt’s private events hall. The whole venue is decorated with white roses, hydrangea, and baby’s breath along with white and silver balloons and silk curtains to go along with the white motif their parents planned for them.

They spent the whole time roaming around and introducing themselves to the other’s relatives and friends, but Wonwoo spent the majority of his time talking to the Kims’ guests, most especially to the ones he already knew of as part of their board of directors, shareholders, and investors. If he were to be honest, he’d rather be drinking shots with his best friends by the snacks bar instead of pretending to be interested in their personal lives. But all Wonwoo could do is smile politely and answer the inquiries they have about Diamond Line and the Jeon Family.

 _This is a good enough exposure, I guess._

He’s also met the great founder and chairman of Conlight Group of Companies, Kim Minjoon, who came to the venue escorted by his bodyguards and personal secretary (who also got Wonwoo intimated as the oldest Kim looks much scarier in real life than what he’d heard from other people). The old Kim holds power and authority just by the way he walks and stands with the rest of his family, and the Jeons gave him a warm welcome as they introduce themselves and made sure to congratulate the oldest Kim for Conlight’s new award last month.

Chairman Kim and Wonwoo didn’t talk much, just the chairman telling him how glad he is that his grandson is finally marrying _this year._

“I’m happy to welcome you to our family, Mr. Jeon Wonwoo. Please take care of my grandson and I hope to see you more in our family events,” Chairman Kim says before heading to where the rest of the older Kims are seated.

Luckily for Wonwoo, his own grandfather isn’t in the party for some personal reason that the older Jeon’s secretary can’t seem to disclose. _Yes_ , he’s quite bummed out that the person he wants to be there so he could see his grandson finally doing something right isn’t here, but he guesses the absence is a good thing since he wanted the night to end on a good note.

At least he’s finally done waiting and looking for someone he can marry just to get his parents and grandfather off his back.

“So this is the person who got Mingyu wrapped around his fingers, huh?” a person with brown, curly hair wearing a white turtleneck underneath a dark brown coat and specs calls from behind him as he slowly raises his eyebrows at the sight of Wonwoo standing alone near the snacks bar.

“Hi, I’m Xu Minghao, your fiancé’s best friend and best man.”

The blond guy beside Minghao who is sporting a pink silk dress shirt and black trousers and a choker, raises his wine glass in acknowledgment and stands beside the latter. “And I’m Yoon Jeonghan, your future husband’s other best friend. And I’m glad I finally met the person who’s insane enough to marry someone like Mingyu. Are you sure he didn’t force you to marry him?”

He already knows Xu Minghao, the marketing director of _Cosmós,_ Xu family’s cosmetics and clothing line and of course, Yoon Jeonghan, Conlight’s Finance and Treasury’s Assistant Manager. Mingyu had mentioned the two to him but they never had the chance to meet each other before the party.

Wonwoo bows at them before letting out a soft chuckle, “I was in no way forced to say yes to his proposal. And I’m Jeon Wonwoo, your best friend’s fiancé. It’s nice to meet you both.”

“Are you really sure about Mingyu? You can still ditch his ass after this,” Minghao asks in a playful manner.

“Unfortunately, I won’t be ditching your best friend so you better start getting used to my presence because you’ll see me more often,” he replies in a similar tone.

“I like you already. Welcome to the family!” Jeonghan exclaims.

Minghao nods at that, a hand grabbing a glass from the waiter walking past them. “We seriously thought Mingyu’s going to be single forever since he doesn’t know how to maintain a romantic relationship with his partners. But just by looking at him now, it seems like he’ll do well with you. If it weren’t for me, he’d never be able to start his own family because that ass just–"

“What Minghao really wants to say is that we’re both happy for you and Mingyu. The start may not be ideal but I know you’ll both live a happy life as husbands,” Jeonghan interjects before giving Minghao a look for a second, “Minghao and I are going to talk to Mingyu’s mom. We’ll see you again in a bit, yeah?”

Wonwoo nods and shrugs after the two friends smile at him for the last time and watch them making their way to where the Kims are. He looks around to look for his own friends but instead sees Mingyu mingling with the Jeons, most especially his aunts and uncles who seemed to be so interested in interrogating the latter. He wants to save the younger from his relatives but before he could do that, an arm suddenly pulls him back to the snacks bar.

“Can the future Mr. Kim stop for a second and hang out with his friends?” his best friend, Lee Jihoon, drapes an arm around his shoulders and pulls him down as if the shorter is about to lock his head with his arms.

“Not until you can properly reach my shoulders,” Wonwoo answers playfully as he desperately tries to free himself from the tightening hold.

“I can’t believe you’re kissing Kim Mingyu with that disgusting mouth of yours,” Jihoon retaliates with a glare which only made him and Jisoo, who is busy munching on his mini sandwich, laugh.

“And I can’t believe you’re finally going to get married, Won,” Jisoo chimes in with a smile.

“I can’t believe it either. It seems too sudden but Mingyu and I share the same thoughts about the whole thing so why not?”

“But seriously though, I’m genuinely so happy for you, Won. Your parents are finally gonna stop setting you up with everyone they see,” Jihoon nods his head as he claps Wonwoo’s back.

“Wonwoo, are you in love with Mingyu now? It isn’t like you to be this impulsive.”

He’s glad he’s not eating or drinking something because he’s sure he’d be choking at Jisoo’s sudden question by now. _Where did that even come from?_ With a laugh, he says, “ _No_. No, I don’t love him. Love isn’t involved in this. I like him, but definitely not in _that_ way. I just want to get this over with and finally settle down without my parents asking me when I’m going to get married and give them grandchildren.”

The three of them head to where the servers are giving out the drinks and they watch the band performing on the stage from their spot.

“This is purely for the sake of the arrangement and I’m more than happy to share the same thoughts as Mingyu,” he continues.

“No feelings involved?”

“No feelings involved.”

“Not even a little? You don’t feel your stomach churning every time you kiss? You don’t feel like having a heart attack every time he says the right words at the right time?”

Wonwoo takes a sip of his drink and sends a disapproving look to the youngest. “Jisoo, you seriously need to stop reading those kinds of books. I do feel a bit weird when he says something unexpected but I can assure you that it’s no way romantic.”

“Are you fucking serious? Have you seen the way you two look at each other?” Jihoon asks with a disbelieving look on his face.

“Ji, like I said, we’re both doing this for the sake of the arrangement and we’re just lucky enough to end up with someone who understands why we’re doing this in the first place. There are no feelings involved. End of story,” he replies with finality in his tone before shifting his focus back to the band.

“Okay, okay. So you’re a hundred percent sure you don’t feel anything for Mingyu but are you sure Mingyu feels the same?”

He takes a deep breath. “I’m going to tell you two a secret. Mingyu was basically the one who told me to act as if we’ve known each other longer than we actually do after our third date. It was simple yet effective because we were able to get close quicker than expected. He was the first one who suggested it so we can quickly get this over with. We just made it official this quick to save time. I’m more than sure he doesn’t feel anything for me too.”

“I really don’t like the way you talk about your arrangement. It’s like you’re merely talking about a business partnership,” Jisoo scrunches his nose.

“Well, it is _technically_ a business partnership with Mingyu so I don’t get why it irks you,” he chuckles and nudges the younger, “And surprisingly enough, we didn’t feel awkward around each other at all. Which is nice since it made everything easier.”

Jisoo looks straight ahead, eyes never leaving the bad onstage. “I have a bad feeling about this.”

Jihoon only laughs at that while Wonwoo frowns. “Do not jinx it, you little shit! Negative vibes aren’t allowed in my engagement party!”

“But is there a chance for you to fall in love with him?”

 _Hong Jisoo, I swear_. Sometimes, he just wants Jisoo to shut up and stop asking questions that will have him thinking hard.

Wonwoo honestly hasn’t thought about it yet and even if he has the time to think it through, he still wouldn’t be able to know the answer to the question. Also, he’s still not interested enough to dive into that thought this early because he should be pouring all his focus on how to move forward now that they made it official. All he knows is that he likes spending time with Mingyu and sometimes gets sways with the younger’s words.

But he knows it is definitely not enough for him to make a conclusion and predict what he would feel for him in the near future. Just like what Mingyu told him the last time he surprised the former, he’s just going to be here to enjoy the present and follow where the current takes them.

“I don’t know?” He trails off, not in the mood to be teased or think about such a deep thing while they’re in the middle of a party. “I don’t...think so?”

“You don’t think so?”

“I don’t think so.”

“I sometimes regret being friends with someone as stupid as you, Wonwoo,” Jisoo shakes his head.

“Says the one who can’t stop staring at Mingyu’s best friend from a corner instead of introducing himself so he could stop whining about my relationship,” he teases as he nods his head to the direction where Yoon Jeonghan is standing and talking with one of Mingyu’s aunts. The plan of diverting the attention away from him is quite successful as Jihoon joins him in teasing the youngest.

“I was not staring at him. I was staring off into space and didn’t realize that I was looking at him,” Jisoo defends himself.

“That’s still staring. Don’t worry, we’ll introduce you to him later.”

“Fuck you, Wonwoo.”

“No, thank you. I’m already an engaged man.” He laughs real hard at how deep the frown on the younger’s face is.

Jihoon places his empty glass on the table near them and says, “Okay, let’s get back to Wonwoo’s situation. You did say you wanted to see if you two are compatible before accepting the arrangement but now that you are on the same wavelength, it’s understandable for you two to accept it and marry each other. That’s just what you’re both waiting for, right?” Jihoon says after they’re done laughing _at_ Jisoo, as if he’s trying to summarize Wonwoo’s thoughts.

“Bingo! Congratulations you have one working brain cell, Jihoon!”

“Be thankful this is your engagement party or else I would’ve pushed you into that questionable bowl of punch.”

“It tastes like dirty pond water,” Jisoo interjects.

“How did you know what a dirty pond water taste like?”

“We did questionable things when we were young, Wonwoo.”

They continue laughing and commenting at how Jisoo is still staring at the gorgeous blond (they even attempted to push him in his direction just to tease him further like a bunch of high school students). Even though he’s supposed to be spending time with his fiancé roaming around the venue, he enjoys standing at the corner and watching everyone from their families interacting with one another.

“Hi, can I borrow my fiancé for a bit?”

The three of them nearly jumped out of surprise when they heard someone speak from behind them out of nowhere. Jihoon sighs in relief when it’s just Mingyu smiling down at them in his royal blue suit and black trousers.

“Oh, yes please have him. Enjoy the rest of the night with your fiancé, Mingyu!” Jihoon says with a wink before walking away and pulling Jisoo with him.

“Everything okay?” Wonwoo greets the moment he’s left alone with Mingyu, his right hand holding the latter’s waist.

The taller hums in affirmation and moves closer to fix Wonwoo’s bow tie. “I just want to tell you that our parents literally can’t stop talking about how happy they are for us. They’re out there visiting every single table and I swear I saw your mom wiping tears in her eyes.”

“Oh my God, my mom is sometimes _so_ embarrassing.”

“But my mom is worse. I think she’s already designing the wedding invitation with my aunts. She said she wants the design to be ready before the night ends.”

Wonwoo scrunches his nose before shrugging. “We can’t blame them. They’ve been waiting for this to happen since last year,” Wonwoo grins, “But I’m glad this is going according to plan, Gyu. I’m so lucky to have met a friend like you. Someone who understands me and whatever is happening to us and our family.”

The younger leans back with an eyebrow raised at that. “Yeah, I’m such a good _friend_ , right? Seriously, Jeon Wonwoo, we’re already engaged but you still call me a good friend?”

“You do know you sometimes act like a baby, right? But in all seriousness, I hope we’ll continue being each other’s support, and even if our marriage becomes rocky and shaky, I hope we won’t give up and still work hard in mending things with each other, _love_.”

Mingyu stares at him with a faint smile on his face, making Wonwoo a bit conscious.

“What?”

“You finally called me _love_.”

He tilts his head to the side and stops the urge to rolls his eyes at his _adorable_ fiancé. “Eh? It isn’t the first time I called you that, though?”

“No, don’t even think about tricking me about it. I’ve been waiting for you to call me that for weeks and this is the first time you called me that.” He feels arms snaking around his waist and he gets pulled closer to the taller’s body as they slightly sway their body to the jazz music now playing on stage.

“ _Love, love, love_. Happy now, _love_?” He doesn’t know what came to his mind when he suddenly finds himself planting a soft kiss on Mingyu’s cheek and for a split second, he forgot about the place where they’re slow dancing, right in front of the bar at the corner of the events hall where the server is trying so hard not to watch them, and the spectators around waiting for them to do something sweet or domestic or anything remotely romantic just to prove that their engagement is _real_.

“Was that a kiss from a _friend_?”

“That was from a _fiancé_.” Wonwoo smiles before pulling away from Mingyu and leads themselves to where the main stage is. “Come on, everyone’s already watching us. I still have a 24-carat diamond ring in my pocket waiting to be worn on your right ring finger.”

“Hey! I thought I’m going to be the one proposing?!” questions the younger in disbelief as he lets his fiancé drag him to the center.

In the end, it was Mingyu who successfully proposed first.

-

**_**September 2019, Four Seasons Pavilion, Seoul** _ **

**__ **

Wonwoo never thought he’d actually get to marry someone at the ripe age of 25.

He honestly saw himself still traveling the world and finding himself at this age when he was still a bachelor, particularly during his college days when the pressure of taking over his company is only slowly sinking in. He also saw himself focusing on making his own name in the industry without the help of Diamond Line, perhaps making his own trading company with Jisoo or invest in WOZ Music.

But here he is in his white dress shirt, cream suit and burgundy pants and tie, waiting inside his waiting room for his wedding to start with his best friends Jisoo and Jihoon trying to calm him down.

“You look so good in white, Wonwoo! People who don’t know who you are will think you’re an idol,” Jihoon announces with a grin while fixing Wonwoo’s white and green daisy and baby’s breath boutonniere.

Jisoo stands up from the leather couch and observes the scene from behind Jihoon. “Are you sure about marrying Kim Mingyu? You can always run away and marry me instead,” he teases.

“Would you really do that with me? We still have an hour to do that.”

Both Jisoo and Jihoon examine Wonwoo’s serious expression with a perplexed look on their faces. The youngest moves back while raising his hands in the air. “Okay, Wonwoo, what the hell? I’m just fooling around! No one’s running away today, okay? You’re not leaving Mingyu at the altar, you idiot!”

“Why not?”

“Wonwoo, calm down. Just remember everything they told you during the rehearsals,” Jihoon says.

He takes a deep breath. “I can’t mess this up, Jihoon. My parents and grandfather are here. I can’t make a mistake and disappoint them–“

“Wonwoo, this is your wedding day so please stop thinking about what your parents and grandparents will think! Focus on yourself and Mingyu. This is _your_ day. Don’t mind anyone else.” He nods at Jisoo’s words before shaking his hands and stretches his head from side to side to calm his nerves down.

 _I can do it_.

They’ve been preparing and practicing for it for months so there’s no reason for him to back out and run away. It’s about to get real in about half an hour and by the end of the night, he’d have Mingyu’s surname attached to his and be known as Kim Wonwoo, husband of Conlight Group of Companies’ Kim Mingyu.

In about half an hour, he’d be at the altar with Mingyu reciting the vows they made a week ago and make their union official.

 _Oh god._

“Try not to think about your grandfather and parents, okay? Think about Kim Mingyu waiting for you to exchange vows with you at the altar.”

“You can look at us if you get too nervous.”

“Okay, okay I’m ready. Thanks, guys.” He smiles but before they could head to the door and meet the rest of Wonwoo’s family, most especially his parents, they heard a soft knock on the door and watch Mingyu’s heading peeking through the gap.

“Hello, is my future husband okay out there? I’d like to check on him for a second,” he announces with a tiny wave, body still hidden behind the door.

“Mingyu, grooms are not supposed to see their partner right before the wedding starts! Do you know that it symbolizes bad luck to the marriage?” Jisoo clicks his tongue in disappointment as he opens the door wider to reveal Mingyu in his similar white dress shirt and burgundy suit and tie. 

“Like that’s enough to stop me from talking to my husband,” Mingyu gets in, eyes rolling at Jisoo when he walked past him, and shoots Wonwoo with a boyish smile on his face that Wonwoo grew to love so much for some reason.

“Hi, love. You look nervous,” the taller comments the moment he got closer to the older.

“Of course, I am. You don’t always get married to someone, Gyu. And my grandfather is here.”

“What about him?”

“Nothing.”

“Just stop worrying, okay? I only came here to see you as Mr. Jeon Wonwoo for the very last time. In half an hour, we’ll be going home as Kim Mingyu and Kim Wonwoo. So relax and let’s enjoy this day together.”

That calmed him down. He doesn’t know how Mingyu does it but his words and the way Mingyu presses his shoulders comfortably is enough for him to nod his head with determination and new-found energy to start the wedding.

Jihoon claps his hands to catch everyone’s attention and exclaims that they need to head to the venue right now and with Mingyu fixing his boutonniere for the last time he says, “Okay, okay. We have 30 more minutes until we start. I need to go now. See you at the altar?”

Wonwoo smiles and nods. “See you at the altar.”

Wonwoo stares at Mingyu’s expectant eyes, completely ignoring the stares of their family as the two of them stand in front of everyone. He clutches the burgundy paper in his tight, almost crumpling the paper, and clears his throat.

“I promise to be your faithful, loyal, honest, and loving husband for the rest of my days. I vow to always protect you from harm, be there to always support you in whatever you do, and be right beside you when trouble comes. I promise to be with you through thick and thin, and share with you my hopes and dreams as we build our lives together.”

Mingyu’s hold on his dampening left hand tightens. “I promise to always open my arms and welcome you when you need someone to talk to and a chest to cry on, and be the home you can always come _home_ to. To the future father of my kids, I will always be here to try and understand you and be your strength when you feel like you can’t fight anymore.”

Wonwoo could only stifle a laugh at how extremely cheesy and romantic his vows are. He also kind of what to visibly shake in embarrassment as he hears some of his cousins and best friends cooing at his vow. _Jesus_ , what were he and Mingyu thinking when they made this?

They only wanted to make their friends cringe but it only made Wonwoo want to be swallowed by the ground and never get out. Mingyu’s vow is equally as cringey as his and even though he’s heard it for the millionth time, it still makes him want to be swallowed by the ground.

The events that happened after his vows went so fast that when he was snapped back into reality, they’re already announced as Mr. Kim Mingyu and Wonwoo. He feels so overwhelmed as his eyes land at the gold wedding rings on both of their left fingers and at the crowd clapping and crying out their congratulatory messages to the newlywed couple.

Their parents are obviously happy, with Wonwoo’s mom secretly wiping the tears in her eyes and his father rubbing his wife’s shoulder to calm her down. He glances at his grandfather still sitting next to his cousin, hands resting on his cane with a satisfied look on his face.

That’s enough for Wonwoo. It’s all he wants to see from his grandfather.

All the worries he felt earlier vanishes at the sight of his grandfather nodding at him and Mingyu in approval. That also gives him a boost in his mood and with his left hand finding Mingyu’s, he pulls the younger and looks up to him.

“Thank you, Kim Mingyu.”

“You’re welcome, Kim Wonwoo.”

His life as Kim Wonwoo starts today.

[cc](https://curiouscat.qa/pockybugi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (actually this is just an excuse for me to write fluff bc.........*covers mouth*)


	5. One Among Many

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo makes his first mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this 13k words update! (And again, excuse any errors you can see TTT)
> 
> Have fun!

**_**January 2021, Conlight Group of Companies, Headquarters Office, Seoul** _ **

Wonwoo takes off his royal blue coat and fixes the chain of his necklace that got tangled with the top button of his plain white tab collar shirt as he waits with Seungkwan in the lounge area for their coworker—Choi Seungcheol, a software engineer from the IT department—to finish fixing his cubicle so they could go and have lunch together.

He crosses his legs and rests his arms on the back of the couch with a sigh to release some tension, his muscles aching with every move he makes as he wasn’t able to do so earlier when he was too busy finishing a summary report so he could take his lunch on time with his partner.

He’s still in his second week at Conlight but he’s already having such a very hectic week that makes it difficult for him to juggle his duties and responsibilities in both companies. But then again, he had already expected it to be like that since a company as enormous and successful as Conlight doesn’t slow down and rest.

“I hope Seokmin _hyung_ bought my favorite coffee jelly,” Seungkwan sighs as he sits down on the arm of the couch.

“Was he serious about buying us lunch? I could go and meet him there to buy and save a seat too,” he offers and sits up straight.

“Nah, it’s fine. He texted me that he already found us a seat though we’ll be sharing it with someone. I’m guessing they’re from his department,” Seungkwan replies before walking to the glass door to knock and motion Seungcheol to hurry up.

Wonwoo didn’t really expect to make friends in the company as quickly as he did with his current ones since he initially thought he’d only be here to work and focus both on Conlight and Diamond Line. But having Seungkwan and Soonyoung with him, who seemed to know almost everyone in the company and always made sure to introduce him to their friends and include him in conversations, made everything and his stay at Conlight much easier and enjoyable.

He doesn’t mind Seungkwan and Soonyoung’s extroverted selves though. In fact, he’s thankful that he’s got an outlet to relieve stress while at work and has someone else to talk to other than his best friends who only got busier ever since the year started.

That’s why he’s patiently waiting outside the IT department while watching Seungcheol talking Seungkwan’s ear off in amusement after the latter welcomed him outside.

"I don't know if Mr. Yoon genuinely doesn't know how to connect his desktop to his printer or he just loves pissing me off every time I visit his department," he hears Seungcheol grumble when the two get closer to him. He stands up from his seat and follows Seungkwan and Seungcheol on their way to the elevator.

"Mr. Yoon? Like Yoon Jeonghan? Finance and Treasury department's senior manager?" Seungkwan asks in confusion, his hand holding Wonwoo’s arm on his left out of habit.

"The one and only," the oldest rolls his eyes at the mention of the manager’s name and presses a button. "He seems to have all kinds of problems with his printer every time I'm there to tend to someone else's issue with our system. Is he even aware that it's not my job to fix his _damn_ printer? All he had to do earlier is press the power button!" 

Thankfully, they are the only ones inside the elevator so Seungcheol can freely rant about the said manager. And even though Wonwoo also wants to talk shit about his friend for fun, he remembers that none of them knows about his connection to Jeonghan and that doing so will only make them curious so he purses his lips to stop from commenting.

"Maybe he genuinely doesn't know how the printer works? I mean I remember asking someone's help from your department when I tried to connect to the wifi," Seungkwan says with a shrug.

Seungcheol crosses his arms with yet another deep frown. "Oh, please! Even kids know how to press the button! I don't know why but he seems to enjoy making me suffer.”

"Or maybe _Jeonghan_ likes you," he finds himself saying with a playful tone, knowing well that it would annoy Seungcheol (and also because he knows how Jeonghan plays in that field since he’s seen the latter doing something similar to Jisoo before).

The oldest only looks at him and then to the youngest with a deadpanned expression before saying, "Seungkwan, I don't like what the newbie is saying to me.”

"I think he just wants to piss you off, Seungcheol hyung," the youngest concludes with a determined nod.

"Right? I knew it! I knew he just wanted to piss me off! But why?"

"Because he likes you.”

The engineer frowns. "That's _not_ a good joke. I just truly don't understand how his mind works! He's so...so _fucking_ irritating and....and confusing like I sometimes just want to...punch him in the face.”

Wonwoo could only laugh at that because he can really feel how annoyed Seungcheol is with Jeonghan. He’s glad he’s not the only one who feels like that because truly, Jeonghan is a tough piece of bread who knows exactly how to push someone’s buttons. He then chuckles at the sight of his two new friends bickering inside the elevator until they reach the cafeteria. He didn’t contribute much to the teasing because watching Seungkwan doing the work is much more enjoyable.

If this is just how he’s going to spend the next six months in Conlight, laughing and having fun with his friends without worrying about meeting someone he’s not supposed to or more importantly someone he doesn’t want to see as of the moment, Wonwoo would be more excited to go to work and focus more on his duties on both companies.

He guesses he got lucky with his new friends.

But since the universe doesn’t let anyone enjoy things for another second, the smile on his face quickly vanishes as he watches his other friend Lee Seokmin, a payroll specialist from the HR department, excitedly waving his hands at them as soon as they enter the cafeteria with Yoon Jeonghan _and_ Kim Mingyu sitting on the same long table.

He can see Jeonghan looking at him in surprise but was then replaced with a mischievous smile that somewhat smells trouble while Mingyu stays seated across the manager, his back on them and probably unaware of the upcoming _headache_.

Wonwoo slowly walks closer and notices how everyone else inside the cafeteria seems to avoid sitting close to the said table if the wary looks were any indication but he guesses it has to do with the chairman’s grandson eating there for the first time.

“ _Over here! Wonwoo! Seungkwan! Cheol hyung_!”

" _Oh, god_ ," he hears Seungcheol murmur from beside him.

“Is Seokmin _hyung_ for real? Is he really inviting us to sit with Mr. Yoon and _the_ Kim Mingyu?” Seungkwan asks, excitement evident on his face.

“I’m suddenly not hungry anymore,” Wonwoo whispers to himself but then shoots Seokmin a smile when they got closer.

“Come on, I’m hungry! Hurry up!”

The three of them walk up to where the three are sitting, and with a defeated sigh, Wonwoo looks at Jeonghan and then to Mingyu, who seemed to find his expensive lunch box more interesting than the approaching trio, and slightly tips his body in acknowledgment (but mostly to appear polite in front of his friends).

“Hello, Mr. Yoon, Mr. Kim! It’s so nice to see you here. Is it really okay for us to eat lunch with you?” Seungkwan asks and purses his lips to avoid breaking out into a huge grin due to excitement.

“It’s more than okay, Seungkwan. It was actually me who invited Seokmin and his lunch mates to sit with me and Mingyu,” he replies with a smile, rests his right elbow on the table, and gives the CFO across him a knowing look. “See, Mingyu? I told you eating in the cafeteria is a good idea.”

Mingyu could only hum and run his fingers through his styled hair in response, eyes still glued to his lunch box as he takes a piece of sliced tomato and eats it silently.

Wonwoo silently scoffs inwardly and takes a step back. The lack of acknowledgment from the CFO and his audacity to ignore Seungkwan’s enthusiastic greeting and Seungcheol’s polite bow irks Wonwoo to no end.

He’s heard people talking about how hard it is to approach him because of his unpredictable bursts of bad moods, especially after every meeting with the board, but it feels different when he’s directly experiencing the cold shoulder.

He wonders if the younger is usually like this at work or he just isn’t in the mood to at least look at their direction right now. But if it has something to do with his little act of ignoring Wonwoo, then he shouldn’t act like a cold boss to his employees and involve them in this plan of his.

In return, Wonwoo pulls Seungcheol and Seungkwan away so they could settle to the other side of the same table. The engineer sits next to Seokmin who is talking at Jeonghan beside him about something that happened in their department, while the youngest settles next to Mingyu, but is still far enough for him to give the owner his personal space.

He then settles next to Seungcheol, nearly on the farthest side of the table mainly to make himself unnoticeable especially by Jeonghan. If he was in a different setup, he’d love to sit beside his friend to catch up but the situation they’re in makes him want to just go out and avoid Jeonghan and his ex-husband because he knows it won’t just be a simple lunch with them.

Wonwoo and Mingyu’s first meeting was a bit off, knowing how the older honestly didn’t know how to act in front of his ex-husband, but now that it’s clear as day to him that the younger doesn’t intend to act as if they’ve known each other even just for the slightest bit, he ought to do the same in return.

He suddenly remembers the day they signed their divorce papers together. No one wanted to talk about what went wrong or whether or not they want to reconcile and try to fix things. Instead, they talked about how they should forget what happened in the past months and remain _friends_ both for the sake of their families and businesses.

Besides, the divorce was a mutual decision, wasn’t it? That means they both wanted to push through with their decision and be civil with each other. Wonwoo is not in any way feeling bummed about the situation because he was the one who initiated it, right?

He admits that he got hurt by Mingyu’s actions after their first meeting and felt like he was just overthinking things, though the embarrassment for expecting something he shouldn’t be thinking in the first place is still evident, but he made an excuse for himself by saying he was just caught off guard.

_Yes, that’s it._

If he were given a more detailed heads up and was able to give himself a better pep talk before his first day, he probably would’ve reacted better and wouldn’t be too hung up with what happened last week.

Wonwoo really needs to sort out his mind right now.

"Pretend we didn't talk about Mr. Yoon earlier or else he'll have my head on his gold-plated lunch box," Seungcheol whispers as he leans closer, effectively stopping his train of thoughts.

"I'd pay to see that happen," he snickers back and then later on, Seokmin and Seungkwan come back to the table with trays of food that Seokmin had ordered earlier for them.

"Oh, shush," the engineer shuts him down and arranges the plates of seafood in front of him.

Thankfully, Seokmin and Seungkwan are there to distract the manager and CFO as they continue to talk about whatever they could think of while Wonwoo tries to distract Seungcheol by talking to him so the rest of them will see that they’re busy (and that Jeonghan won’t think of ever putting the attention on him).

"This is actually my first time eating with the owner, holy _shit_. I feel powerful," Seungkwan says out of nowhere causing Jeonghan to laugh hard. The youngest gets easily impressed by things, especially when it comes to the owners, and he’s not afraid to show it. If it weren’t for the situation Wonwoo’s in, he would’ve played along as well.

“Seokmin hyung, how did you end up eating with them?”

“I saw Seokmin sitting alone so I invited myself and Mingyu to eat with him. And it would be rude of me to not invite his friends, am I right?” Jeonghan replies instead.

“Then can we eat you and Mr. Kim every lunch?”

“Seungkwan, shut up you’re embarrassing us!” Seokmin exclaims.

Jeonghan chuckles before leaning forward so he could clearly see Seungcheol on the other side. “Hello, Mr. Choi. I’m glad to see you here even though you declined my offer to eat lunch with me.”

“ _Ah_ , I apologize, Mr. Yoon. I already promised my friends that I’ll be eating with them but I guess it doesn’t matter anymore since we’re already sharing the same table,” the oldest sneers, and Wonwoo snickers at that.

They initially planned on eating at a nearby restaurant but Seungcheol suggested to stay in the cafeteria instead hoping he’d be able to avoid the manager but _unluckily_ for him, Jeonghan seemed to have outsmarted him again.

“ _Wonwoo_.”

He pauses from sipping on his iced tea to look at Jeonghan.

"It’s really nice to finally see you again here, _Wonnie_. It’s been ages since the last time we saw each other,” Jeonghan starts and Wonwoo stops himself from glaring at his friend. “How are you though? We should catch up sometimes.”

 _Yeah, two weeks is such a_ very _long time,_ he scoffs inwardly.

“Yeah, I’m fine. The guys are very welcoming and so far, I’m enjoying my stay here,” he replies and smiles at his new friends genuinely.

“Ah, I am Mr. Jeon’s assigned partner and mentor for his first month,” Seungkwan interjects with a raised hand.

Wonwoo chuckles. “Yeah, and I owe it all to Seungkwan for making sure I get comfortable on my first month here.”

Jeonghan nods his head and tucks his hair behind his ear. “That’s so good to hear then. I’m glad you’re enjoying Conlight.”

Seokmin shifts his body to look at him. "I didn't know you're friends with Mr. Yoon, Wonwoo hyung! How did you two know each other?"

Seungcheol leans closer and whispers through gritted teeth, "Wonwoo, you're going to tell Mr. Yoon I talked shit about him earlier, aren't you?"

"I'm not a snitch so calm down,” he whispers back and looks at Seokmin and Jeonghan again with a tight-lipped smile.

"Oh, it's a long, _long_ story. Wonwoo and I came a long way back. I'm even hurt he didn't visit me in my office or told me he's going to work here. What a _bad_ friend.”

Seokmin and Seungkwan nod at that and shifts their gazes to Wonwoo who is currently trying to make an excuse on why _that_ happened without being obvious to the others.

"Sorry, I thought you wouldn't like to talk to me.” He’s silently hoping he sounds convincing enough for his new friends and that they would leave the topic alone. He also thinks he saw Mingyu glancing at him for a brief second but he pays it no mind.

"Why would you think that?"

" _Uh_ , like what you said, we haven’t seen each other for a _very, very_ long time and I thought it would be awkward if I just, I don't know, speak to you out of nowhere?"

"Oh, Wonwoo, you know I don't care about that. I'd gladly catch up with you anytime. Also, you have a lot of things you haven’t told me _yet_.”

Wonwoo may look calm and shy right now but he’s already plotting something against Mingyu’s best friend who seemed to be making everything more difficult right now. If he can’t pull a stunt on him right now, he might as well do something that involves Jisoo for his own advantage later.

 _Yoon Jeonghan, I will strangle you after this_.

"You two seemed to be so close! Were you dorm mates before? Or high school friends?” Seungkwan inquires with genuine interest.

"Well, Wonwoo here is my best friend's ex–" 

" _Jeonghan_."

Wonwoo sits frozen after Mingyu spoke for the very first time, his hand holding the chopsticks paused midway and eyes looking at his food instead.

"–boyfriend."

“Your best friend’s ex-boyfriend?” Seungcheol trails off.

"Best friend? So does that means...” Wonwoo watches Seokmin trailing his eyes to Mingyu, the other two following suit, while the CFO looks up at Jeonghan instead with a deadpanned expression.

The manager feigns a surprised look and shakes his head. "Oh no, did I say best friend? I meant to say childhood friend. My bad, I'm _definitely_ not referring to Mingyu here.”

“I was about to say Xu Minghao but yeah.”

Seungkwan nods his head and shifts his attention to the CFO. “How about you, Mr. Kim? Were you friends with Wonwoo hyung too?”

“ _Yah!_ Boo Seungkwan!” Seungcheol reprimands.

“What? I’m just curious!”

For the first time at that moment, Wonwoo and Mingyu’s eyes meet. They were both looking as if waiting for the other to do something or answer the question. Wonwoo doesn’t know what to say to that because technically, he was friends with Mingyu for a few months before throwing an engagement party, and went straight to marry each other after a month. 

But since Mingyu made it clear in their meeting that they shouldn’t act like they know each other, he thinks it’s best to just deny everything and play along with it.

“ _Hmm_ , not really,” Mingyu replies before shoving another piece of tomato in his mouth.

It was obvious in his tone that he doesn’t want to talk about it so the other guys decided not to press any further. In addition to that, Kim Mingyu is still their boss, son of the CEO and president, and the grandson of the chairman so they shouldn’t act all too mushy with him.

It is also clear that Seungkwan and Seokmin are trying their best not to question the CFO any further, even though Wonwoo knows well how Seungkwan wants to know every bit of it.

They left the topic after that and continue talking about anything that comes up in Seungkwan’s mind, and even Seungcheol got so engrossed about the story of Seokmin’s upstairs neighbors. Thankfully, Jeonghan and Mingyu seem to have their own conversation on the other side of the table so Wonwoo lets out a sigh of relief and pokes on the shrimp on his own plate.

After a few minutes of talking, eating, and minding their own businesses, a tall, black-haired guy sporting a lavender oxford shirt that complements his overall looks, black trouser and black tie with hair that is styled so effortlessly yet so elegantly that exposes his forehead, arrives and stands beside Seungkwan with a tray in hand after greeting Jeonghan and Mingyu.

The guy nudges the youngest with his elbow as he takes a seat across Wonwoo and sets his tray down.

"Seungkwan, I already emailed you the soft copies of the reports you asked from me and Mrs. Lee wants you to send a follow-up email to BM International Bank. Please tell them that we need a reply within the week and— _oh_.”

Wonwoo looks up from his plate and sees the handsome guy staring at him with interest. He shifts in his seat, the latter completely ignores Seungkwan whining beside him, and smiles at Wonwoo as if he is the most interesting person he’s seen as of that moment.

" _Hyung_ , we're on a break! Can you just go to my cubicle later?" Seungkwan whines with his mouth full of food. 

"Hello. I think this is my first time seeing you here," the guy greets him, leaning forward as he rests his arms on the table to shift his full attention to Wonwoo.

" _Uh_ , hi. I'm Jeon Wonwoo, the new accounting specialist. I just started last week.”

"That makes sense. I'm Wen Junhui, by the way. Corporate Tax Supervisor, future manager of the entire Tax Team. It's nice to meet you, Mr. Jeon," he greets with that contagious smile of his before looking at Seungkwan on his right with a sudden pout. "Kwannie, how come you've never introduced the newcomer to me? I am deeply hurt by this.”

"Wonwoo hyung and I were so busy finishing the report Mrs. Lee assigned to us last week that's why I didn't have the chance to introduce him to everybody.”

The handsome supervisor, Junhui, nods his head in understanding. " _Oh_ , I see. I hope the manager and other team leaders aren't giving you a hard time, Mr. Jeon. If you have any questions, concerns, or complaints about Seungkwan, feel free to visit me in my cubicle. I'll be more than willing to assist you.”

"Ah, _hyung_! I'm a great partner to Wonwoo hyung! I'm taking good care of him! You can even ask around if you don’t believe me! I’m the best mentor out there!” the poor youngest whines and playfully shoves Junhui.

"Yeah, Seungkwan is such a great partner. I'm so glad I got assigned to him," Wonwoo confirms.

"That's good to hear then. But still, if you need help, I will always be available to lend a hand.”

"Thank you, Mr. Wen.”

"And call me Jun. Is it okay if I call you Wonwoo?”

"It's more than okay, Jun.”

He wonders if being nice and approachable, except for Kim Mingyu who seems to look as uninterested as he could, are a norm in this company because everyone seems to welcome and doesn’t discriminate against him just for being a newbie.

"Why are you not eating your food, Wonwoo?" Seungcheol comments after finishing his side dish and noticing the untouched food in front of Wonwoo.

"I’m not really a fan of seafood.”

Seokmin gasps. “Oh my _god_ , I'm so sorry, Wonwoo hyung! I should've asked you what you wanted for lunch! They ran out of any beef, pork, and chicken dishes so I bought seafood. Here, you can have my chicken sandwich and spam _gimbap_ my cousin prepared for me.”

His friend immediately pushes the said sandwich and homemade spam gimbap to Wonwoo’s direction in haste but the latter only reassures him with a smile just to show that he’s in no way upset about getting seafood for lunch.

"Don't worry, Seokmin. It's not your fault since there's no way you would've known.”

"But I didn't ask you so it's still my fault.”

Jun then perks up and shoves his tray to Wonwoo, eyes looking at the younger in concern with how the latter hasn’t eaten anything yet. "Wonwoo, you can have the lunch I bought. It’s actually the last set because I was able to reserve a plate before they ran out. And I haven't eaten it yet so we can just exchange our trays.”

He looks at the tray that is full of food that Wonwoo could eat, his stomach grumbling at the sight of the beef bulgogi.

"No, it's okay. I can buy something from the counter and I also don't want to trouble you. We just met anyway.”

Jun waves his hands in nonchalance. " _Ey_ , It's fine, and you're not a trouble in any way. As your _sunbae_ , it's my responsibility to take care of you and—”  
  
" _Mr. Jeon_.”

For the second time, Wonwoo looks at Mingyu in surprise and the latter’s sudden interruption didn’t go unnoticed by his other friends.

“You can have some of my lunch instead. I bought an extra pack for Jeonghan but I didn't know that he already bought one so you can have it instead. I'll tell the management to prepare more options for people who don't like or are allergic to seafood."

To Wonwoo’s surprise, or more like _horror_ , the CFO collects the rest of his untouched lunch box, stands up and heads to his direction on the other side. The younger seems to be too absorbed with the thought of offering his food to him that he didn’t notice everyone else at the same table following his every move.

He sets the black and gold lunch box with his homemade meal that he used to make for Wonwoo every time he visits the latter at work. He also opens a can of green tea and pushes Jun’s tray and the plates of seafood away.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Wonwoo whispers as he watches Mingyu opening the lunch box close to him.

 _I thought Mingyu doesn’t want to get associated with me?_ He wonders and it kind of irks him for the nth time again as Mingyu keeps on messing with him and his mind.

"You ate breakfast earlier, right?" the younger inquires as he leans down to Wonwoo’s level so they could talk as privately as they could while he takes the green peas away from the dish, a habit he’d adapted ever since he’d started dating Wonwoo.

"You don't have to give me—”

 _"Right_?”

"I had coffee,” he answers in defeat.

"On an empty stomach?" Mingyu genuinely sounds disappointed by the answer that he had to pause and give a disapproving look at Wonwoo. “How many times do I have to tell you that you shouldn't drink coffee without eating something? Did you forget what happened last time?"

Wonwoo stops the urge to roll his eyes, something that he usually does when Mingyu’s nagging him about something, most especially about him skipping breakfast. "I'm fine. I ate a doughnut in the pantry during my break. Besides, I can always visit the company nurse if my stomach starts acting up again.”

"I swear to god, what would you do without me," he whispers but more to himself as he puts down the chopsticks, the food now ready to be eaten.

His friends turn eerily quiet while they watch them as if they’re on the front seat of a blockbuster movie. Wonwoo grows conscious at how close the younger is getting, who also looks like he doesn’t intend to give a care about the eyes watching them.

If Mingyu doesn’t have a problem with that, then Wonwoo has because he knows he’s going to be interrogated later for being all too chummy with the CFO despite the latter denying the fact that they’ve known each other along with Jeonghan. He’s lucky he’s the owner of the company because there’s no way Seungkwan and Seokmin, or even Seungcheol, would annoy the hell out of him to get an answer after watching such scene in front of them.

"Mingyu, they're looking at us.”

Mingyu stands up straight as he ignores the question. "Eat proper food before you go to work. I'm not always here to remind you that and bring your lunch next time if you can, Wonwoo," he finishes before going back to his spot, gathers his own lunch box and looks at everyone. "I'll get going now. I'll see you guys around.”

All he could do is stare at the food in front of him, glance at Jun blinking at him in confusion, and wonder why the hell Mingyu suddenly abandoned his plan of ignoring Wonwoo and act like how he used to back when they were still married.

Kim Mingyu is still as confusing as before.

He meets Jeonghan’s questioning eyes but he, too, doesn’t know how it happened and why he feels annoyed to no end.

Jeonghan then claps his hands to catch everyone’s attention and asks Seungkwan something interesting enough to have the rest of them involved, which effectively gave Wonwoo time to heave a deep sigh to help him shake the thought of Mingyu off his mind.

If this continues until the sixth month, he’ll probably lose the remaining sanity and peace of mind left in him.

-

Later that day, when he takes a quick break to go to the restroom, he tries to compose himself and appear nonchalant as he _unsurprisingly_ sees Mingyu washing his hands inside. He stands beside the CFO to do the same and ignores the pair of eyes watching his every move through the reflection of the mirror.

After the little stunt Mingyu did in front of his friends earlier, it was quite a surprise for Wonwoo that none of them, even Seungkwan, brought up or questioned what it was all about. He guesses that it has something to do with the fact that Kim Mingyu is one of the concerned parties or because of Wonwoo who seemed to be not in the mood to talk about anything during the whole lunch break.

Junhui even thought it was his fault for acting like they’ve known each other for a long time and that probably made the latter uncomfortable but Wonwoo was quick to dismiss the thought and assure the supervisor that he was just not feeling well that time.

After feigning innocence on their first meeting and ignoring him throughout the week, he just couldn’t fathom why Mingyu suddenly acted like he still _cares_.

Like he’s still his husband who gets upset every time he tells him he skipped breakfast or a meal.

"You didn't have to do it," Wonwoo says after a few seconds of silence.

" _Mama_ asked me to look after you."

"You don't have to. Just tell my mom you did and I'll back you up. You're making people think we're _more_ than just friends," he meticulously scrubs his hands, eyes still not meeting Mingyu’s as he’s afraid he might take his time to actually stare at the younger.

 _Ah, we’re not even friends in their eyes,_ he adds in his mind bitterly.

"Because we are," the taller replies, and the sound of running water resonates around the room, "And were you really going to exchange trays with someone you just met?"

"We _were_ ," he corrects and finally looks up to him with disinterested eyes. "And what about it? Junhui was nice enough to offer. And he did say he hasn't touche the food yet so why not?"

"He's still a stranger. It would've been better if you told me this morning that you didn't bring lunch so I could prepare one for you.”

Wonwoo turns off of the tap after hearing such ridiculousness from his ex-husband, leans on the counter to take a deep breath and finally looks up at Mingyu who is sporting a similar look his —eyebrows pulled closer into a disappointed expression and jaw tensed.

 _Unbelievable_.

"Mingyu, this is like the first time we've properly talked in five months. Do you seriously think I would call or text you out of nowhere to inform you that I didn't bring lunch?"

"That's what you used to do back then," Mingyu reminds him in a tone that made Wonwoo huff in annoyance, and the former seems to feel a tad bit bolder by taking a step closer to Wonwoo who in return takes a step back until he feels the cold tile.

" _Used to._ Yes, I used to do it back then but I stopped doing that for a reason. And I can manage myself well, thank you very much," he tips his head as if to let the CFO know that he’s leaving but before he could turn away, Mingyu holds his arm and pulls him closer.

“Can we not act like this, Wonwoo?”

“Like what?”

“Like we didn’t mutually agree to divorce? The way you act makes it seem like we are not on good terms.”

Wonwoo lets out a sarcastic chuckle because really, he isn’t the one who acted like he doesn’t know his ex-husband, ignored him for two weeks, and suddenly acts all concerned as if nothing happened between them which is effectively messing with his mind and made him clearly upset.

Why is it suddenly his fault?

“Mingyu, I don’t know what you’re talking about. Weren’t you the one who started acting like you don’t know me? I’m just doing you a favor by doing the same and now you’re calling me out for doing exactly that? Weren’t you the one who acted weird in front of your people?”

Mingyu pulls his other arm so Wonwoo would completely face him. "Can we talk in my office? There's so much we need to talk about—”

"Mingyu, we're _done_. There's really nothing to talk about. We already settled everything before signing the papers.”

"No, we did not. You didn't give me a chance to explain my side. You just left and—"

"I did. I gave you a chance but what did you do? You ditched me on the day I was going to finally give you a chance to explain yourself. And not even a single text to inform me you wouldn't come! You made me look like a fool while waiting for you for five hours in the restaurant! Are we really going to pretend _that_ didn't happen?"

He holds Mingyu’s hand and unlatches his hold on him, eyes never leaving the taller’s as a challenge and takes a step back to leave more space between them.

"You know I didn't mean to do it! I tried to apologize a million times but you decided that ignoring me would be much better! That was real mature of you. If you weren't too stubborn and actually listened to me for once, we wouldn't be _here_. We wouldn't be arguing again! I already told you I was in an argument with Mr. Baek and— never mind that,” Mingyu lets out an exasperated sigh and runs his fingers through his hair in frustration. “I just want us to talk. I'm not trying to get us _back_ together, Wonwoo, and I know we're divorced so there's no need for you to remind me that again.”

"Then act like one. I'm not your responsibility anymore. Didn't we agree to act like none of _those_ happened? Then let's get back to how we were before we got married. We were friends, so let's stay like that right now. Don't pretend like you suddenly care about me," he says the last part in a lower voice, jaw tensing with every word as memories of the night he was left waiting in the restaurant flood his mind.

"I am not pretending! As someone who's been with you for more than a year, I can't help but care about you and your well-being, Wonwoo. And aren't friends supposed to take care of each other? Why are you suddenly pushing me away?"

"You know what I mean, Mingyu.”

Wonwoo looks behind Mingyu to make sure they’re really alone inside the restroom before giving the latter a look and exits the restroom. He shouldn’t have confronted him when his mind is still going haywire and just play along with the plan of acting like they don’t know each other both for the sake of convenience and their sanity.

He shouldn’t even be discussing their divorce inside a _damn_ restroom.

He turns around the corner and walks in an empty hallway leading to his department in haste before hearing footsteps trying to catch up to him.

"There you go again, trying to escape when you can't push me away anymore.”

He turns around and walks to Mingyu to prove a point. "I am not pushing you away so please stop putting words in my mouth. I'm already tired of arguing with you, Mingyu. Didn't we file for divorce because we got tired of fighting and going in circles? So why are we still doing _this_ when we're over?"

The taller looks at him in the eyes that somewhat looks like he’s finding an answer to that too. They shouldn’t be standing in the middle of an empty hallway where someone could see them arguing about something private. They shouldn’t even be bringing up a serious topic like this and wonder why they were still arguing like how they did back when they were still married.

"If you could just open up and tell me what the hell’s been bothering you so we can stop fighting all the damn time—" 

"You can't tell me what to do when you can't even do the same, Kim Mingyu."

Wonwoo was dangerously close to Mingyu as he murmurs that—close enough for him to feel Mingyu’s breath against his face and see the change in his eyes the moment he said those.

He doesn’t understand why he feels so conflicted right now, like being ignored is something that really bothered him. He shouldn’t be feeling this. He was doing great for the past months so he absolutely just doesn’t understand why he seems to be still so affected by his damn ex-husband.

“ _Oh? Wonwoo hyung! Mr. Kim!”_

The both of them look at Seungkwan on the other side of the hallway with a bunch of thick files on hand, head tilting to the side in curiosity.

"I'm done talking to you, Mr. Kim. Now if you'll excuse me, I have friends I actually want to talk to," he then takes a step back, politely tips his body down in a polite greeting before running his way to Seungkwan, and helps him carry some of the documents.

It’s just their first official interaction at work and if it’s really going to be like this every damn time they see each other, Wonwoo might as well start to consider transferring to the Hong’s as soon as possible.

-

Wonwoo stands in front of Mingyu’s mahogany table with his hands clasped together on his back as he watches the CFO signing the contracts he’d given. His eyes wander around the interior of the room that looks similar to the previous room Mingyu had back when he was still a senior manager.

Everything went back to normal after what happened between him and Mingyu last week. None of his friends questioned him or brought it up and instead, thankfully talked about the new music release from their favorite idols, Seokmin’s new cubicle next to Soonyoung, Jun’s experience in a _pojangmacha_ the other night, and Conlight’s upcoming new year ball.

The distraction was useful enough for him to think things through and hear what Jisoo and Jihoon can say about the situation.

"You keep on telling us that you've moved on but your action says otherwise. I know this is hard for you, Won, but actually doing something and putting effort to mend things with Mingyu is something that you should be doing.” He remembers Jisoo saying that after telling them _everything_ that happened.

“He started it. And I’ve moved on,” he retaliated.

"Be the bigger person. Do it for yourself. You can come back to me later after doing that and tell me you've moved on while staring straight into my eyes. Only then am I only going to believe you actually don't have any feelings for Mingyu.”

Ignoring Jihoon’s last words, he thought that his friends might be right. If he’s not going to make things clear between them, the next six months will certainly be going to be hell for him. He knows he needs to do it one way or another but the circumstances he’s in make it hard to do exactly that.

Maybe he’s just overreacting and overthinking that’s why he’s feeling like this.

That’s why he’s inside Mingyu’s office beside the accounting department after volunteering to get the contracts signed by him. He came here to hopefully get the courage to clear things up, especially his mind that’s been overworking over the matter.

He purses his lips before clearing his throat.

“About last time,” he starts to trail off, “I’m sorry if I snapped at you. I know you were just being nice but I acted like a dick to you. So _yeah_ , I apologize.”

Mingyu finally looks up, soft eyes looking up at him paired with a friendly smile. “I should be the one apologizing for saying something insensitive and acting out of impulse during lunch. Force of habit,” he hands the papers back to the specialist. “I’m sorry, Wonwoo.”

 _Well, that was quick and easy_.

“And I, _uh_ , I didn’t know how to approach you and apologize so I’m glad you did,” Mingyu chuckles.

Wonwoo could literally feel his chest feeling light at the sudden turn of events. He didn’t expect their reconciliation to be this quick and easy, the soft and genuine look on the younger’s face making Wonwoo’s lips curl up into a smile.

“And I told you last time not to do it but I still want to thank you for the food you gave me earlier," he continues.

"What food?"

"A slice of mocha cake and banana milk on my table. I was hungry during lunch so I immediately ate it so _uh_ , thanks again.”

"I didn't put anything there," Mingyus says as he leans on his swivel chair, arms crossed over his chest as he looks up at him with a confused look. “And you know I almost always make sure I’m the one preparing the food you’re eating.”

" _Oh_." He clears his throat at the mention of Mingyu always cooking for him before. "Oh, sorry. I thought it was you. I apologize.”

"Do you have an idea about who put food on your table?" 

"I have but I don't want to assume.”

"It's Wen Junhui, isn't it?"

 _How?_ That’s the only question he could come up in his mind.

Wen Junhui– the corporate tax supervisor who admitted he has a crush on Wonwoo the next day without an ounce of shame in his blood.

After their first meeting last week, the supervisor was quick to inform the younger that he got attracted to him at first sight. Wonwoo was obviously not expecting to receive such confession a day after that but he got to immediately clarify things between them, that he only sees Junhui as a friend and a _sunbae_ he can rely on.

Unsurprisingly, Junhui only laughed it off and playfully pinched his cheeks in adoration as he also cleared that Wonwoo is just his _happy crush._ Wonwoo doesn’t mind it honestly, because Junhui always makes sure not to treat him any differently and not let it get in between them.

Junhuin has been vocal and very proud of himself ( _happy_ ) crushing on Wonwoo but the fact that even Mingyu knows about it still shocked him.

 _“I like you but I don’t have these intense feelings for you, you know what I mean? Like I think this is what they call_ _a_ _happy crush? Like I’m already happy to see you at work and it’s not that serious_ _—_ _”_

_“So you’re not serious with me?”_

_“I_ _–_ _N_ _o, I don’t mean it like that! It’s just that, it’s only an innocent crush like my feelings aren’t that deep enough to ask you out or something, and it’s understandable to have a crush on you because you’re handsome, intelligent, and-“_

_“I’m just kidding. I know exactly what you mean,” he remembers laughing at how Junhui kind of panicked while explaining himself._

_“Can I punch you instead?”_

He chuckles at the memory before noticing Mingyu putting down a white bag with his lunch box on top of his table. “You don’t need to answer if you don’t want to. Just eat this instead. Mom made a lot during the weekend and I bought an extra pack today just in case."

"Just in case...?" he trails off in an attempt to make the atmosphere lighter.

"Just in case you can't eat anything from the cafeteria again. I already informed the management to prepare more healthy options for the employees,” Mingyu stands up, smoothens the creases of his black long sleeve shirt and takes off the cover of the lunch box revealing Wonwoo’s favorite meal.

"Are you sure you didn't cook it yourself?"

"Do I look like I have extra time to cook _nowadays_?"

"Oh right. I forgot you never had time for anything and anyone else aside from work," he scoffs, unintentionally sounding off which was immediately noticed by the younger.

"Wonwoo.”  
  
He takes a deep breath in defeat and puts the lunch box back in the bag. "Okay, listen. I'm sorry for being a dick to you last week. I didn't mean to argue with you again. I don't have any excuse for my actions but yeah, I'm sorry."  
  
"Wonwoo, I said it's fine. And I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable during lunchtime. I hope I didn't put you in any trouble with your friends."  
  
"Surprisingly, they didn't ask anything about your little stunt so all is well," he smiles and then offers his hand, "So are we okay now, Mingyu?"

Mingyu looks at him in the eyes for a while, hands still buried inside his pockets, and Wonwoo wishes so hard he looks as genuine as he sounds so they could finally leave whatever’s keeping them from acting civil with one another behind. The smile on the younger’s face after looking at the extended hand was enough to put him at ease.

This is going to be the start of something new.

"We're okay now, Wonwoo.”

"And also, I'm going out with Seungkwan for lunch. I'll get going now. See you around, Kim.”

 _It isn’t that difficult, is it_? He thinks before shooting Mingyu a big smile, nose involuntarily scrunching at the action.

He’s glad that he listened to his friends this time, mostly because he thinks he can give himself a peace of mind by clearing some things with Mingyu.

-

"Wen Junhui, huh?"

Wonwoo almost spilled the coffee he made after he heard Jeonghan speaking from behind him inside the pantry room on their floor. He watches Jeonghan settling on the table with his own cup of coffee with his legs crossed, head motioning him to take a seat too.

"What about him?"

"Wonwoo, I'm not blind. I can basically see Junhui's eyes turning into hearts every lunch. You got the guy wrapped around your fingers after just one meeting," the manager rolls his eyes with a lopsided smile.

"Jun and I just met, Jeonghan. And we’re just friends, okay? You and your imagination, I swear to god."

"He's an attractive lad and very smart too. I heard he was immediately promoted after only a month of working here. Mrs. Lee said she was impressed with his performance, especially when he volunteered to prepare the reports for that month. He's also one of the candidates in next month's promotion and I guess he's going to be the next assistant manager if I heard correctly. He’s really a catch.”

While it’s true that Junhui is very honest with whatever he’s feeling for him, the former still makes sure that Wonwoo wouldn’t feel uncomfortable with it. Like what he did on the first time he confessed, he makes sure to make it clear that Wonwoo is just a _happy_ crush, someone Junhui finds cute and admirable and has no deep feelings for– nothing more, nothing less.

And being the fun person that he is, he actually likes teasing Wonwoo and being teased by his friends, which the latter doesn’t mind at all because he also finds it fun, most especially when seeing the reactions of their friends.

"Wow, you really know everything," he says in mock surprise before sitting across Jeonghan.

"There's nothing a Yoon Jeonghan doesn't know.”

"Well, do you know that you're trying so hard to get noticed by Mr. Choi?"

"Say what now?"

 _There's nothing a Yoon Jeonghan doesn't know, my ass._

He takes a sip of his coffee and subtly rolls his eyes. "I said you were being a prick during last week's lunch. Must you really do that?"

"It's my personal goal to make your lives hard. And it's also fun to annoy Mingyu. _Oh_ , you should've seen his face when he knew you and your friends were about to sit with us," the senior manager laughs.

"Hey, keep it down, Satan. You might give me or Mingyu a heart attack one day.”

"I'll try to keep it down a notch but I'm not going to promise anything," he grins as he opens a pack of cookies and offers some to Wonwoo. “And really, I didn’t do that much last time. You two already did it for me.”

_Touché._

“Whatever. I guess I’m lucky to have friends who don’t pry unlike _someone_ I know,” he says with emphasis and took one sugar cookie from the pack. "How are you and Jisoo?”

"I don't know what you're talking about.”

"Don't pretend I didn't see you walking around butt naked when I visited Jisoo the day after his birthday celebration at the club," Wonwoo smirks, an attempt to shift the attention to the manager. "I thought you were going to take the other guy home?"

Jeonghan narrows his eyes at Wonwoo’s prying tone and shrugs. "Okay, so we slept together that night. No biggie. It was just a simple birthday gift from me.”

"I seriously can't understand you two," he shakes his head and remembers that even from the very start, Jisoo and Jeonghan’s relationship remains a mystery to both his and Mingyu’s group of friends, but it just went to a completely another level now that Seungcheol is involved.

"I, too, can't understand but that's a story for another time," Wonwoo stays silent at that with a shrug and then nods at his co-worker entering the pantry and making herself a cup of coffee.

“And let’s not pretend like Jisoo and I were the only ones who enjoyed the night because I saw you swapping spit with a hot guy,” Jeonghan continues, not caring that another person is with them in the room.

_Ah, that._

Truthfully, Wonwoo has no idea who he made out with that night. He can only remember himself ordering the strongest drink on the counter and drank it like it’s water, flirting with the _indeed_ hot guy sitting next to him for a few minutes before diving in to hungrily devour each other until he can’t feel his lips again. The guy was a good kisser anyway, so Wonwoo didn’t really regret doing it.

And luckily for him, Jihoon was able to stop him from going further in the _damn_ open area with the guy and brought him home, given that Wonwoo has this weird habit of taking off his clothes when he gets too intoxicated whether he’s in public or not.

“It was just a quick make-out session, Jeonghan. Too bad I wasn’t able to ask for his name,” he replies nonchalantly as he leans back on his chair.

“Do you need my help with that?”

“It’s fine. There’s plenty of fish in the sea, anyway.”

“Why look for another when you already have one?”

He nearly chokes on his already cold coffee. “ _Had_. Time to move on and find a new one.”

"So does that mean you’ve _finally_ moved on?"

He takes a look at the older with a raised eyebrow, silently questioning him about where he’s taking the conversation. It’s the first time he’s talked about such topic with the manager as the two weren’t really able to hang out with each other after the divorce. In addition to that, they’ve got busier for the past few months considering the fact that both got promoted or assigned into a more complex position in their respective careers.

He only assumes Jeonghan gets to know bits about him through Jisoo. “ _Yes_ , but I'm not going to talk to you about that, Jeonghan.”

"If you say so. But I promise I'll get the answer I want from you one of these days," he smiles at him politely, or more like a warning that he’s definitely going to get to know what the young specialist is thinking about his friend or the situation they’re in.

Now that the woman already left the pantry, with her bowing at both Wonwoo and Jeonghan out of respect, the latter leans on the table to get closer to him and looks at him with the most sincere eyes he’s ever seen from him.

"Wonwoo, you know that I'm still hoping for you two to get back together, right?"

He looks down, the lid of his cup suddenly the most interesting sight as of that moment. "I know, _Hannie_ , but I don't think it's going to happen. I'm happy with what we have right now. I'm sure he feels the same way too.”

"You know that's not true. Mingyu hasn't returned to his usual self in months, Wons. He's been more workaholic, and I don't know if he even goes back to his flat to rest. He's been worse since you filed for divorce.”

"It was a mutual agreement,” He simply replies, trying hard not to bring up what he saw last month. So much for having a hard time, really. He finally looks up and could see the older’s eyes not leaving him, scrutinizing his words and actions with what he just said.

"Is it really? I just want to make sure that the two of you are on the same page. I don't know what you really feel but I can tell that Mingyu is having a hard time right now. Talk it out, make things clear between you two. If you really don't want to get back together after the talk, at least there's closure before you two officially move on from each other.”

"Then what about me? It's not like he's the only one having a hard time. And I don't think I'm ready to talk about whatever happened before the divorce. I'll remain professional and talk to him like a friend or a mere subordinate, but I'm not touching _that_ topic with him. Not right now, at least."

He’s been saying this to himself again, _and again, and again_ that he’s moved on. He’s not hang up with whatever happened to him and Mingyu but then again, he doesn’t want to talk about it again.

_Not right now, at least._

And that’s okay, isn’t it? You can say that and still not want to talk about it, right?

 _Right_.

He stands up from his seat and notices that he’s a minute late to his and Seungkwan’s meeting with their team leader. Also, he wants to maintain his peace of mind so he’s been able to focus on his work later.

"I'm sure he feels the same way, Han. And I really appreciate the concern you're showing for me and Mingyu but Jeonghan, you don't need to worry about us anymore. We're both moving on so you should do the same.”

He flashes Jeonghan a small, genuine smile before tipping his head at him. The other returns the gesture and says, "I'm sure time will heal whatever's broken, Wonwoo.”

-

**_**08:19 P.M. January 2021, 18th Floor, Conlight Group of Companies, Headquarters Office, Seoul** _ **

He knows that a conglomerate as big as Conlight doesn’t take breaks but he honestly didn’t expect he’d currently be buried in mountains of papers, documents, and reports that he has to finish as early as tomorrow morning in his cubicle. The past week had been even more hectic for him especially now that Diamond Line’s about to open another branch of their bakery in Busan that he had to pay a visit for fast monitoring.

He even had to take two days off just to finish his duties back in their office in Busan and in return was swarmed with paper works assigned to him and Seungkwan that are needed for Mingyu’s end of the month feedback meeting with the rest of the managers under his wing.

 _"Mr. Jeon, please make a summary report for all the deposited accounts from all of our subsidiaries. Make a different sheet for each branch so it will be easy for Mr. Kim to understand. You are expected to finish it before 10_ _AM tomorrow and have it signed by Mr. Kim by then."_

He takes off his glasses, rubs his eyes and stretches his neck with a groan. He doesn’t know how his manager expects him to finish the needed reports when he barely had enough time to start it before the time he’s supposed to clock out. Everyone else already left but he’s still in the office with a single lamp illuminating his area. There’s just no way he’d be able to finish it without pulling an all-nighter.

He looks up again to try to finish a sentence in the summary but instead sees the letters and numbers on the screen start to move, urging him to shut his eyes again and rub his temples as his head starts to throb. 

"Wonwoo? Why are you still here?"

He whipped around at the sudden voice coming from where Mingyu’s office is, his hand involuntarily clutching his chest in surprise. He sees none other than Kim Mingyu standing just outside his door in his white oxford shirt with a loose black necktie, black fitted pants that hugs his long legs in the right places and his black hair pushed into an organized mess.

"Mrs. Lee wants me to finish the reports you'll be needing for next week's feedback meeting," he replies with a sigh, his mind basically giving up on the task at hand. "She said I should have it signed by you tomorrow so you'll still have time to study it.”

Mingyu only looks at him with his eyebrows pulled together before locking his office and walking up to his cubicle. "It's so late, Wonwoo. You shouldn't be here in the office at this time. The security team will inspect the whole building in 20 minutes so you should start packing up and go home.”

"What about you? Why are you still here?" he questions as he starts to arrange the mess on his desk and piles all the papers into a corner.

"I was trying to finish my proposal. Have you eaten dinner?"

"I'll order takeout when I get home.”

"No, come with me and I'll cook dinner for us. I learned a new recipe from Minghao and I want to try it tonight,” Mingyu stands in front of him and rests an arm on the partition in nonchalance. Wonwoo raises an eyebrow at the invitation at first but he eventually shoots him a small smile.

"Mingyu, it's fine. I'll just go home and—"

“Wonwoo, please?”

He only stares at the younger in contemplation.

"I'm cooking for you like how I used to when we were _friends_. Let's hang out and catch up. There's nothing wrong with that right, Wonwoo? Unless?"

He then glares at him, somewhat urging the younger to continue but the latter only slowly nods his head, waiting for him to reply.

He heaves a deep sigh and says in defeat, “Fine, I'm going with you but I'll go home right after eating so I can finish the report.”

MIngyu smiles. "Sure, but I'll be driving you home. I don't encourage my employees to spend more time in the office, and even though you're just a temporary staff, I want you to do the same.”

"I'm only doing this so you'll have more time to study the report. Mrs. Lee made sure I'd get to pass it on time," he clarifies in a teasing tone. He puts everything back into the drawer, logs off his desktop, and arranges the things in his bag so he’d be ready to go.

"I don't care what Mrs. Lee told you. I'd rather have you well-rested than have you stressed and sleepless after spending the whole night in the office. If I didn't see you earlier, who would take you home and feed you?"

"I have my driver and the chicken store on speed dial.”

Mingyu only shakes his head in disappointment before they head outside. They were pretty silent the whole time, except for a few conversations they had while inside the elevator, and were also trying hard not to feel awkward around each other as both are trying to mend things between them.

It’s good that they’re both trying to fix whatever there is to fix between them, and maybe this quick hang out in Mingyu’s apartment will be the key to help them both with their situation. The walk in the empty and dimly lit lobby was actually uneventful until they heard a familiar voice of an old man calling out his name, or more like his _old_ name.

" _Ah!_ Mr. Kim Wonwoo! Long time no see! I haven't seen you in months!"

Wonwoo breaks out into a huge grin as he’s greeted by the head janitor he hasn’t seen since last year. It’s the same man who helped him once when he got lost during his second visit in the company and inevitably found out about Mingyu and Wonwoo’s relationship which was supposed to be a secret from everyone.

The man was actually a very trusted person knowing that he’s been with the company for two decades now, so both Wonwoo and Mingyu didn’t mind about him knowing.

The man puts down the bucket he’s carrying and wipes his hands on his pants so he could shake Wonwoo’s hands in pure delight.

“ _Wah_ , Mr. Kim! It’s so nice to see you again!”

"Good evening, Mr. Kang! It's nice to see you too! How are you doing?" he asks while holding the man’s hands.

"Same old, same old. Though this old man right here misses your homemade _kimchi jiggae_!” 

Wonwoo chuckles as he glances at Mingyu behind him. The taller tips his head at the man and says, "Good evening. Mr. Kang. You know that Wonwoo here doesn't cook, right? I was the one who cooked your _kimchi jiggae_ but don't worry, I'll bring some for you tomorrow.”

Mr. Kang playfully slaps his forehead, eyes disappearing as he looks up at Mingyu with an adored smile. " _Ah_ , how can I forget about that, Mr. Kim! Thank you, really. I actually miss seeing you two together here! I'm glad to know your marriage is still as strong as my bones! You're both lucky to have each other.”

Wonwoo nervously chuckles. "Yeah, you could say that. We need to go now, Mr. Kang. I hope I'll get to see you again! Take care!"

“Wonwoo, take care of Mingyu, okay? He’s been spending way too much time in his office finishing whatever you rich people do. I sometimes worry about him. Make sure he’s getting enough rest and is getting the support he needs from you, understand?”

The two hug each other before Wonwoo follows Mingyu into the basement parking, waving at the man one last time before round the corner. "So who's going to tell him?"

"Not me. He seems to still be so in love with the thought of us still married. I don't want to break his heart," Mingyu shakes his head before opening the car door and starting to drive to an unfamiliar road to his new apartment.

"Okay, so let's not tell him we got divorced. What he doesn't know won't hurt him, right?"

“Right.”

-

True to Mingyu’s words, both really did the things they used to do when they were still _friends_. Mingyu cooked him dinner and shared the meal, they washed the dishes, Wonwoo rummaged his refrigerator for a snack he could munch on while watching a movie, were catching up like friends who haven’t seen each other in a long time and talked about the most random things they could think of.

Wonwoo honestly misses _this,_ where he could just be himself without thinking and caring about the things happening outside Mingyu’s apartment. Putting the marriage and divorce aside, he genuinely misses hanging out and having fun with the younger like this. Though before they left the building, Wonwoo wondered if agreeing to come with Mingyu would be a great idea.

But now that he’s enjoying his time, completely ignoring the fact that they had an argument weeks ago and just recently agreed to patch things up, he thinks that maybe this is a good idea after all. Perhaps the summary report could wait, knowing well that he’s hanging out with the CFO himself anyway.

Wonwoo settles on Mingyu’s couch, a blanket wrapped around him as a foreign movie he didn’t bother knowing what the plot is, plays on the TV. Mingyu, who is now dressed in his white sweatpants and plain black shirt, shares the blanket with him with the bowl of popcorn in between them.

"You're going to the New Year Ball, right?" Mingyu questions.

"Yeah, Seungkwan and Jun made sure I'll attend.”

The younger nods. "Who are you going with? I mean, the invitation did say you can bring a date.”

"I'm not inviting anyone. I'll probably just tag along with either Sengkwan or Jun,” he glances at Mingyu and grabs a handful of popcorn. "Are you going to invite Jung Wonyoung?"

Mingyu stops midway and tilts his head in confusion. "How did you _...?"_

" _Mama_ told me about her. I'm glad you're already out there in the dating world," he simply shrugs before focusing on the confusing scene on the screen. _What the hell are we watching again?_

"I'm not dating her in any way. She's just my college friend's cousin and I volunteered to show her around since she'll only be here for two months before her scheduled training in New York. I'm still not ready to enter into another relationship," he hears the younger explain, eyebrow slightly pulled together as he sips on his soda.

"Oh, sorry for assuming. Your mom made it sound like you two are dating.”

"Mom just sometimes tends to exaggerate some things.”

“ _Hmm_ , what about the girl you’re with in the club?” 

“ _Huh_.”

Wonwoo sometimes just wants to keep his mouth shut and never talk again before he could say something he’d regret again. It’s not like he’s been bothered by what he saw during Jisoo’s birthday because really, the other could do whatever the fuck he wants in life like how Wonwoo did on the same day. He’s just honestly curious about whether or not his ex-husband is back on the dating game, is all.

“I saw you in a club dancing with someone. We were supposed to invite you over to our table to celebrate Jisoo’s birthday with everyone but we don’t want to disturb you.”

“ _Ah_. I didn’t know you were there, and I don’t know her. I haven’t seen her since that night, actually,” Mingyu shifts on his spot and slightly positions himself so he’d be facing Wonwoo. “She’s no one. I just started dancing with her when she invited me to the dance floor but then she started... _uh_ , kissing me.”

“ _Oh_.”

“Yeah. I really don’t know her, Wonwoo. I can’t even remember what she looked like.”

“Mingyu, it’s fine. You don’t have to explain yourself,” Wonwoo waves a hand at Mingyu dismissively with a chortle.

“I just want to make things clear. I don’t want you to think I’m out there spending my time in clubs and meeting different people. I barely have time for that,” Mingyu then stands up and takes the bowl. “I’ll be back and bring you your favorite sparkling water.”

 _Oh_.

Wonwoo heaves a deep sigh he didn’t know he was holding. Was it relief? He doesn’t know.

If he’s going to tell the Wonwoo five months ago that he’d be hanging out in Mingyu’s new apartment, with the two acting cozy and as comfortable as they can get, he’d be rolling on the floor laughing his ass off at how absolutely ridiculous and impossible it sounds.

Hell, he’d probably even bet a thousand bucks that it won’t happen _ever_. He would just never in his life expect himself to be hanging out with his ex-husband.

He visibly shakes his head to push the thoughts off as Mingyu returns and sits closer to him. "So you and Wen, huh? I saw him leaving another slice of your favorite mocha cake the other day.”

"I told him that he doesn't have to do it but he still insisted. Who am I to deny free food?"

"You act like you can't afford to buy the whole café. You're even capable of buying the whole company.”

"It's still free food. It tastes better when someone pays it for you. Also, Junnie is too nice and I don't have the heart to tell him no,” Wonwoo chuckles.

"But you didn't have a problem saying no to me?"

Wonwoo could only shrug at that as he honestly doesn’t know what to reply anymore. "Does that mean you're back into the dating world?” Mingyu continues to inquire.

"No. Jun and I are just friends. I've made it clear the first time he told me he has a crush on me. He just likes teasing me but I'm completely fine with it," he leans on the couch and watches the characters on the screen talking about vintage vases of some sort.

“ _Hmm_. Why don’t you give him a chance? He looks like he genuinely likes you though. I mean, you can start by asking him to be your date and get to know him more,” Mingyu comments then mumbles to himself about the plot of the movie getting boring so he changed the channel to an entertainment show instead.

“Yeah?” He glances at the younger.

Mingyu nods. “Can I be honest with you? You two actually look good together. Is it too much if I say you and Wen look much better than we did?”

 _Ah_.

_Okay._

Why did that hurt? _Ridiculous_.

He doesn’t know what he expected but it’s definitely not that. Is it normal for ex-husbands to comment about how much he likes for you to maybe pursue a _potential_ partner (even though you both know well that it’s not going to happen)?

“You think so?” He looks away, changes the channel to a documentary one, and turns up the volume of the show even though the people are speaking a foreign language. “You’re not...you’re okay with your ex-husband going on a date with another man?”

“I mean, why not? We’re no longer bound to each other so you now have the freedom to like and date anyone you like.”

Wonwoo, for some reason, wants to laugh at himself and at the silly situation for feeling like his chest is physically hurting after hearing what Mingyu said. And the other is right, they both have the freedom to do whatever they want now that they’re free from the bond that kept them tied for almost a year.

He shouldn’t be feeling like this. He shouldn’t feel like a tear would escape from his eyes in a second or two.

Jeon Wonwoo seriously needs to get a grip.

But as fast as he felt the stinging on his chest, he was able to focus back on the show and actually try to understand what it is about. They continue watching the show, occasionally commenting about things they noticed and how much they want to learn the language.

They were too engrossed that he didn’t even realize that Mingyu is already leaning so close to Wonwoo’s shoulder as he does the same– too close for the older to take a whiff of the cologne that he loves so much on Mingyu. He didn’t mind it at all, really, excusing that there’s nothing wrong with it and friends do get as close as that or even more.

As much as he wants to stay frozen on his seat, he can’t help but lean closer too with Mingyu’s head almost touching his shoulder. Surprisingly enough, the younger pulled him by the waist so he could totally rest his head on the older’s shoulder and tighten his hold around the torso.

Wonwoo doesn’t know where this is going but one thing’s for sure— he doesn’t want to move away and end this. So he swallows the remaining sanity he has left before wrapping his left arm around Mingyu’s broad shoulder, effectively making the other practically resting on his chest, a waft of the latter’s shampoo scent drifting into his nostrils. 

They shouldn’t be doing this– not when things aren’t entirely clear for them yet.

 _Yet_ , Wonwoo didn’t move an inch when Mingyu looks up at him to stare at his eyes then at his lips as if contemplating about something. He wants to question it but he let the younger watch him in an expression Wonwoo wouldn’t dare to describe.

Wonwoo, feeling bold, stares back at him before Mingyu pulls him down by the back of his neck and captures his lips in a manner he hasn’t experienced before, heat rising from his stomach to his chest.

He expected them to keep still for a few moments before they snap out of their clouded thoughts, but to his surprise, Mingyu tilts his head to the side to get a better angle as he crawls up to Wonwoo and is now hovering over him. His toes curled up, hands grabbing a handful of Mingyu’s soft hair so he could adjust themselves into a more comfortable position.

Mingyu’s lips are still as soft and plump as he remembers, fitting in his own like they were made to be in this situation.

But what surprised him the most is how he cages Mingyu’s head with his arms after that so he could kiss him back in the same intensity, if not more. _Oh_ , how Wonwoo misses Mingyu’s soft lips claiming his again and again, hungry and intense with his tongue slipping in and out as if he hasn’t been kissed before, with their hands feeling each other’s warmth that they both missed so _damn_ much.

 _Fuck it._

He pushes Mingyu so would be the one hovering instead, lips still connected and not planning to break away from the kiss to take a breath. Mingyu excitedly welcomes the gesture as he breathes out through his nose and hands holding Wonwoo’s waist to keep him still on top of him.

Wonwoo completely blacks out as they continue to taste and touch each other. Can sparkling water intoxicate you? He wants to blame his actions on the drink but he knows he can't.

He's too sober for this _shit,_ but he currently doesn’t care.

He feels Mingyu’s hands running through his back until they reach under his shirt, warm hands grazing through his equally warm skin up to his chest then down to his abdomen. The younger then unbuttons Wonwoo’s shirt, enough to expose his collarbones, before his lips devour his neck, up to his jawline, and then to the collarbones the younger seems to love the most.

Wonwoo lets out a shaky breath as he buries his head on Mingyu’s neck, his hands urging the other to take his shirt off. Just when Wonwoo’s about to trace his fingers down to Mingyu’s waistline, the latter accidentally bit his lower lip causing him to yelp in both pain and pleasure.

 _Jesus_.

He reaches out to grab the tent on Mingyu’s pants, lips now kissing his weakest spot just right below his ear, and that's when the realization hit Mingyu so damn hard that he pushed Wonwoo off of him.

" _Fuck._ Fuck, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do it,” Mingyu apologizes in haste, hands running through his already messy hair as if he’s already regretting his actions. Wonwoo moves back to sit away from him, still trying to catch his breath while he rubs his already swollen lips with the back of his hand.

They stay silent as they’re still trying to recover from whatever that happened because, _really_ , if Mingyu hadn’t stopped themselves, Wonwoo’s afraid they’d actually end up doing much farther than that. 

"Sorry, I got carried away. I forgot we– I'm sorry that was a _mistake_.”

He said it was a mistake, but the kiss says otherwise.

Wonwoo can’t help but feel the longing in that kiss, like he can feel how much they both miss each other, and how much they wanted everything that happened earlier. The way he was kissed made him feel like he was wanted, needed, and desired on every level possible but the look on Mingyu’s face really tells him that everything was indeed a _mistake_.

Of course, it was! What did Wonwoo even expect out of this?

"It's fine. We both got carried away," Wonwoo tells him, eyes and hands focusing on buttoning his shirt and fixing his hair.

"I'm sorry, Wonwoo, I didn't mean to kiss you. That was a dick move, I'm sorry.”

"Mingyu, I said it's fine. _God_ , stop apologizing."

Is Mingyu that regretful about what happened? Did he not enjoy even a single moment from that?

Tired by his emotions and mind constantly overthinking, he stands up from the couch after fixing his shirt and not minding how messy his hair is. He knows they both messed up this time and that they’d probably be back to ignoring each other after this.

"I need to go. I'll send the reports before 10 in the morning. Good night, Mingyu," Without looking at the still dazed Mingyu sitting at the end of the couch, Wonwoo picks up his bag on the floor and heads straight to the door. He doesn’t care if he left something behind– he just wants to get away as soon as possible.

He doesn’t know how it happened but tears just started streaming down his face as he contacts his driver to come and pick him up, somewhere far from the residential tower to avoid being seen hanging around the CFO’s place and have his mom pestering him about it.

He shouldn’t have come here in the first place. He should’ve listened to the tiny voice in his head telling him to not take this chance because he and Mingyu just messed up big time.

He wipes the stubborn tears with the back of his hand and starts to walk away from the building, hoping that the foreign sting on his chest would go away along with that voice in his head telling him that whatever he has with Mingyu is a mistake right from the very start.

Wonwoo wonders if he’s ever going to do something right in his life.


	6. Someday, not today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someday, Wonwoo won’t be a coward anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to upload this last night hehe but I hope you'll like it!
> 
> Have fun!

**_**February 2021, Grand Convention Hall, Lotus Empire Hotels and Resorts, Seoul** _ **

**__ **

It’s Conlight’s big day and Wonwoo wants nothing more than to be in the comfort of his penthouse where he can relax and watch his favorite movie.

He stands in a corner as he waits for his other friends to arrive, his hands playing with the buttons of his burgundy mandarin collar suit while he shifts his weight from one foot to another. He greats all the superiors he sees walking past him and at the same time stays out of Conlight’s shareholders’ radar as much as possible to prevent getting interrogated while he’s in the middle of pretending to be one of the crowd.

“Looking good, Mr. Jeon!” Mrs. Lee greets the moment she sees him standing awkwardly near a statue.

“Good evening, Mrs. Lee. You look dashing too.”

“I _know_. See you at our table,” Wonwoo politely tips his body with a smile as Mrs. Lee taps his shoulder before playfully sashaying her way with the other department managers to the red carpet leading to the main hall where Conlight’s New Year and Founder’s Day party is being held.

"Wonwoo _hyung_!” He turns around to look at Seungkwan waving his hand animatedly from the entrance with a guy he hasn’t seen before and Junhui in tow. They walk to the farthest corner where Wonwoo is standing and the younger gasps in awe as he rakes his eyes on Wonwoo’s overall look. “Oh my god, _hyung_! You look so good in your burgundy suit! It makes you look like you’re about to get married!”

Wonwoo looks down at his outfit— a burgundy chinese collar suit with intricate design on its velvet part, fitted pants in the same color, and a black pair of derby shoes to complete the look— along with his hair that is parted sideways, exposing a part of his forehead, and gold circular eyeglasses. If he were to be honest, the color indeed reminds him of his wedding (making Seungkwan’s comment sound... _weird_ for him for some reason) and even if he doesn’t want to admit it, he had no choice but to wear the suit as it was the only one that fits him perfectly out of all the suits he tried on with Junhui.

“You look good in your white and gold suit too, Seungkwan,” he replies and slightly touches the gold pocket square on the younger’s suit with a smile. “This accessory looks good on you, Kwan.”

Junhui then walks to him in his white suit and black pants and wraps an arm around his shoulder with a proud smile. "No one asked but I picked this suit on Wonwoo because I knew he would look so breath-taking. Everybody say 'Thank you, Wen Junhui!'"

"More like, Jun forced me to take this suit. He seriously doesn't take _'no'_ as an answer but I'm glad I looked decent in this. Thank you, Wen Junhui," Wonwoo plays along as he playfully chuckles.

Seungkwan then pulls the hand of the new guy awkwardly standing behind him as if just waiting to be called instead of initiating the introduction. The said guy, wearing a gold and red suit that complements the one Seungkwan is wearing, scratches the back of his head as Wonwoo and Junhui look at him. “Anyway, this is my companion–"

"–date.”

"–companion for tonight, Vernon Chwe from the Planning and Engineering Department,” Seungkwan finishes with a slight jab on Vernon’s arm with his elbow.

"Oh, _uh_ , nice to meet you. I'm Vernon, Associate Project Engineer. Nice to meet you two and welcome to Conlight, Wonwoo _hyung_ ," the brown-haired engineer bows.

“Date, _huh_? Is he the guy you always talk about during lunch?” Junhui wiggles his eyebrows and pokes Seungkwan’s playfully.

“You talk about me?” Vernon’s eyes light up at that piece of information.

“Oh, he wouldn’t stop gushing about how _gorgeous_ your eyelashes are,” Wonwoo teases before the four of them head to the grand entryway .

Despite being married to the Kim’s before and being the second son of the Jeon’s himself, he still couldn’t completely grasp the fact that Conlight is on a completely different level that not anyone or anything can ever reach.

Even with how the whole venue is decorated with red and gold roses, chandeliers that seem to give the place a unique sparkle, and how the stage, chairs, tables, and the ceilings were meticulously designed to perfect the regal ambiance of the party, Wonwoo was still left in utter awe.

It’s one of Conlight’s biggest days as they’re celebrating many things at this party– the grand welcome for the new year, the company’s foundation day, and of course the birthday of his former grandfather-in-law. Everyone is invited to attend the party being held in one of the city’s biggest convention halls— all 33 departments in the headquarters office, including the immediate heads of all their subsidiaries around the country—so all employees are looking forward to this day as they get to mingle with everyone including the shareholders and the Kim Family.

The four of them were supposed to sit on a reserved table near the area where some of the shareholders are staying but Wonwoo was quick enough to convince them to sit at the farthest part of their section with an excuse that it’s situated near the bar and the restroom (because honestly, he just doesn’t want to risk being seen by any of them and turn the spotlight to him). And apparently for them, it was enticing enough to follow him without any protest.

Thankfully for Wonwoo, the table he chose to sit on was near the people he’d met through Soonyoung and Seungkwan, making it even more appealing for him and his friends to stay at the farthest part of the venue instead of the ones near the stage where the Kim Family, the executives, and the VIPs are staying.

“I can’t see shit from here,” Junhui complains before calling out a group blocking his view of the stage.

“I think it’s great,” Vernon comments as he sits across Junhui, “I mean, we’re near the buffet so we can get more food.”

“Yeah, it’s not like you care much about the program anyway. We’re here for the food,” Wonwoo adds before chuckling at Junhui’s face.

“Finally a grand break from work,” Seungkwan sighs as he sits across Wonwoo. “That was a very tough month. I’m glad we’re over it.”

The past few weeks were so far the busiest Wonwoo has ever had since he started working. Aside from the assigned reports and contracts he had to finish, he volunteered to help Seungkwan with his own tasks and also offered his skills in taxation to help Junhui finish his reports as early as possible.

His grandfather even had to ask him to prioritize their own projects since they’re also trying to finish those in the first half of the year.

Also, despite being slammed with work from both companies, he’s been thankful for the distraction it provided him as these prevented him from thinking about a certain CFO. Honestly, he’s still trying not to think much of the (heated) kiss he shared with Mingyu and how stupid he felt weeks ago.

Neither Mingyu nor Wonwoo attempted to address the elephant in the room even if Wonwoo’s left with the younger inside the office to run an errand. None of them just doesn’t want to talk about it. _Yet_.

However, Wonwoo thinks it currently isn’t a big deal and definitely not a priority, and he is still somehow glad that he was able to avoid the conversation because he isn’t planning on making a fool of himself yet again. The total embarrassment he felt in Mingyu’s flat was enough to last him for a lifetime. He doesn't intend to do it again and he's thankful he has his best friends and his new workmates, especially Seungkwan and Junhui, to keep him preoccupied. 

Though it’s quite shameful that the things he has done to mend things with Mingyu have gone to waste just because their emotions got the best of them.

Wonwoo shifts his gaze to the rest of the employees arriving one by one and walking on the red carpet in their best dresses and suits, and of course the rest of the Kim Family arriving at the venue with everyone giving them a round of applause. Without giving it much thought, Wonwoo’s whole attention is on Mingyu who looks as dashing as he remembers, making Wonwoo’s heart inevitably skip a beat.

The young CFO is sporting a black fitted pants and suit with a black see-through undershirt with his long maroon coat just fashionably hanging over his shoulders, which makes him stand out among the crowd. His hair is also obviously styled by a professional with the way it was perfectly brushed up, giving full attention to his sharp facial features.

Mingyu looks absolute perfection.

But of course, the CFO wouldn’t be complete without a date clinging onto his arm with the brightest smile Wonwoo could ever see from anyone else in the party. His eyes follow the pair entering the venue and he couldn’t help but admire how the two of them look good together.

The woman beside Mingyu is sporting a floral gold gown that accentuates her curves and long legs in all the right places with her up in an elegant bun. He doesn’t know who the girl is but it looks like she knows Mingyu for a long time now with the way the two talk and laugh at whatever they’re talking about.

He looks away to take his mind off Mingyu and focuses back on his friends talking about the exquisite arrangement of the centerpiece until the program started with a warm welcome from the host and a quick talk that has Wonwoo shifting in his seat out of boredom.

"Are company parties always this boring?" he leans in to ask Junhui who is poking the leaves of the flowers at the center of their table. Despite having an executive position in his own company, Wonwoo has yet to attend a party hosted by Diamond Line as he actually didn’t have the time to do so these past few years due to obvious circumstances.

"The start is always the most boring one. It's all about formalities, to be honest, but the latter part is the best. Hard drinks will be served and everyone's allowed to get shitfaced because the next day's given as a special day off for everyone,” Jun replies. “Isn't that amazing? Though I'm not planning to get myself drunk tonight because I brought my car. And also, I'm a responsible adult who's willing to sacrifice my _happiness_ just so I could look after my friends who are planning to get pissed drunk," he finishes as he shoots Seungkwan a teasing look.

" _Ya_ , why are you looking at me? I'm not going to drink tonight," Seungkwan pouts and crosses his arms.

" _Psh_ , why, did your little boyfriend tell you not to?"

"He's not my boyfriend!"

" _Yet_ ," Vernon interrupts while giving Seungkwan a look before continuing, "But yes, Boo's not allowed to get drunk tonight. We don't want a repeat of what happened last year, do we?"

"Why? What happened last year?" Wonwoo questions.

Junhui almost snorts the cold water he’s drinking before saying, "Oh, _nothing_ special. Just Boo Seungkwan snatching the mic from the host and made his own talk show with the executives. He even had the audacity to ask Chairman Kim for a salary increase. I'm surprised he didn't get fired the next day.”

" _Hyung_! I thought we agreed to never talk about it again?!”

“How can I when your video was circulating again yesterday?”

“That memory is dead along with the old me. That drunk Seungkwan doesn't exist in this dimension, okay? It was just a weird glitch in the system. Just a figment of everyone's imagination.”

Vernon shakes his head in disappointment. "Babe, you were so embarrassing.”

The accountant takes his date’s hands and whines. "Baby, I promise I'll not do it again. I'll drink moderately tonight and besides, you'll be there to take care of me, right?"

"You're lucky I'm willing to do anything for you.”

Junhui heaves a heavy sigh while throwing the couple a disgusted look before facing Wonwoo with a tight-lipped smile. "And that's why I don't plan on getting drunk in any company events or dinner. You won't know when and how your body's going to betray you.”

"That's a bummer. I wanted to see a drunk Junhui tonight," Wonwoo playfully says before shifting his eyes back to the host talking about one of the technical staff’s glamorous outfits for some reason.

"But I'd willingly get drunk if it means I'd get to go home with you, _Wonwon_ ,” he feels the older elbowing him on his right arm suggestively.

"I'll probably only let you stay in the hallway.”

"Oh, you're into public sex, huh? That's a _bit_ wild for me but I can adjust to your preferences, _babe_.”

It’s now Wonwoo’s turn to give Junhui a disgusted look. "You and your filthy mouth, Wen Junhui! Why did I even ask you to be my date tonight?"

" _Date._ You finally called me your date for tonight! Jeon Wonwoo, you are a tough piece of bread. You've been calling me your personal assistant for _weeks_. I have to remind you that I am still your senior here and I demand respect!" Junhui exclaims, making Seungkwan and Vernon look at them in surprise before the young accountant whispers something like _“Oh dear. Here they go again.”_ under his breath.

"It's not my fault that you look like one but I'm sorry for calling you that, _sunbae-nim_ ," he retaliates.

"No, I only accept master. Call me Master Junhui next time.”

"I really don’t like talking to you," he sighs as he crosses his arms before the couple in front of them laugh at their antics.

"Or you can call me _babe_ if master's too much for you.” Junhui then yelps when Wonwoo playfully pinches his sides with a warning.

That’s just how the two of them are even after Junhui confessed to having a happy crush on Wonwoo. They like joking around and teasing each other, and he’s honestly glad Junhui isn’t afraid to encourage to come out of his comfort zone.

“But in all seriousness, if you ever feel like drinking a shit ton of alcohol for some reason, just tell me so I could look after you, okay?”

“I’ll probably only drink soda but yeah, I’ll let you know. Thanks, Jun.”

The host catches everyone’s attention by announcing that she’s going to introduce all the VIPs, the executives, and the chairman himself to the crowd. He already knows some of the shareholders, as a part of them were either invited to the wedding or had been in meetings with him before. He’s even surprised when Xu Minghao’s name was called and the young marketing director stood up from his place to wave at the crowd.

He takes a mental note to steer clear of Minghao’s sight, especially if he’s with Jeonghan, to avoid being seen acting all close to Conlight’s VIPs despite being an ordinary staff in the company (and also to avoid obvious confrontations). The next guest gets called and everyone around him softly gasps in awe at how absolutely gorgeous the woman- Jung Wonyoung- really is.

"Oh, _wow_. Mr. Kim's date is so beautiful. Isn't she that famous figure skater from New York? Jung Wonyoung?" Seungkwan asks, mouth slightly open as he watches Jung Wonyoung elegantly waving at the crowd from her seat.

"You mean, Jung Jaehyun's cousin? Like that really attractive and famous vlogger's cousin? _Man_ , the genes in their family are insane. Imagine getting it mixed with the Kim's. Damn, I wouldn't want to stand next to them or their children," Junhui says in astonishment, eyes also focusing on the Wonyoung.

"She's just a date. Nobody said she's his girlfriend or fiancé or partner in whatever manner," Vernon interjects matter-of-factly.

Wonwoo smiles in recognition when he sees Seokmin approaching their table and dragging a chair to sit next to Wonwoo with a knowing look. "They might as well start labelling whatever they have. They've been spotted having multiple museum and aquarium dates these past few weeks. And to be completely honest, they look so good together. I can’t wait for Mr. Kim to get married so he can stop acting like a grumpy dog," Seokmin takes a sip of water and wipes his forehead with the back of his hand. "Anyway, hello, sorry I got a bit late. The registration booth asked for my help."

His other friends greet Seokmin back but he can’t help but let his mind linger on the piece of information Seokmin mentioned. But is it really the truth? Mingyu did mention last time that he and Wonyoung are _just_ friends and those museum and aquarium _dates_ are just him offering to show her around the city.

His eyes then wander on the pair sitting a few tables away from them, his gaze only lingering for a few seconds as he doesn’t know how to react to how Mingyu and Wonyung are sitting so close together, the latter’s fingers brushing something off Mingyu’s face with an adoring look. The host even teased them for looking _oh_ so lovey-dovey despite being _just_ friends.

"They look so good together. They even made the ball look like an engagement party," Seungkwan chuckles.

"Oh shit, you're right! I wouldn't be surprised if they suddenly announce their engagement later," Junhui comments.

"Should we call them the future Mr. and Mrs. Kim now?" Seokmin adds with a laugh which is followed by the other three jokingly saying that they approve of Wonyoung to be the CFO’s wife as if they ever have a say on that matter. He fidgets in his seat and suddenly finds it hard to laugh along with him.

Apparently, Wonwoo doesn’t find it funny at all.

Instead, he looks around to look for his other friend to divert the attention away from the pair. "Where's Seungcheol?"

"On a table with Mr. Yoon. I think they're each other's date. I'm not sure about this but I think I saw them holding hands under the table like what the hell? Didn't Seungcheol _hyung_ complain about Mr. Yoon last week?" Seokmin replies.

“ _’He’s so irritating! I wanna punch his face! He’s so annoying!’_ Ugh, Seungcheol _hyung_ really needs to make up his mind,” Seungkwan mocks.

"God, I can't keep up," Vernon chimed in. "But I'm pretty sure something’s going on between Seungcheol _hyung_ and Mr. Yoon.”

After all the necessary opening remarks and the expected program for the night from the host, everyone goes quiet as they wait for the first welcoming speech from the chairman.

"Please help me welcome Conlight Group of Companies' founder and chairman, Mr. Kim Minjoon, and Conlight's Chief Executive Officer and President, Mr. Kim Minhyung!" the host exclaims to the microphone, cheers and claps resonating around the whole venue as the two executives get up and stand onstage with such regality and power that left Wonwoo in awe.

The older Kim bows as he receives the microphone and faces the crowd with an adoring look as if he’s looking at his children he raised for decades.

“Thank you, everyone, for coming to our annual New Year Ball! It's really good to see all these beautiful faces who helped us achieve another milestone! I'll make this as quick and short as possible so everyone can start eating," Chairman Kim starts in a light mood, making everyone laugh at his statement, "Conlight Group of Companies has been awarded as the top conglomerate in the country yet again! We remain to be on top of this game and this wouldn't be possible if it weren't for everyone working in this company. No matter what position you hold or the job you do, whether you are the supervisor, the manager, the associate, the assistant, the receptionist, or even the janitor, this wouldn't be possible without you.  
  
"We are also so happy to inform you that we went beyond the target that we set from last year. The figures were exactly not what we expected but then again, there's nothing Conlight can't achieve, especially now that we've assigned new people in the highest positions. We have my son, Kim Minhyung as the new CEO and President, my granddaughter Bae Joohyun as the new Chief Operating Officer, my eldest grandson, Kim Mingyu as the new Chief Finance Officer and all the extraordinary leaders assigned to their respective departments." Chairman Kim nods and smiles before passing the mic to his son.  
  
"Thanks for starting the party on a very positive note, dad. But again, congratulations to us for maintaining the top rank as the best conglomerate in the country. And with that, I would like to announce another good news,” Mr. Kim says with a big smile, all the employees waiting for him in much anticipation.

“With our successful acquisition of Diamond Line Corporation, Conlight is planning to build a world-class mall in the heart of the city with Diamond Line as the official supermarket of the said mall. We will also be focusing on introducing their cafes, bakeries, and tea houses to a much wider and bigger target market this year. Also, we will be opening an online marketplace that can provide everything that any consumer needs, of course, in partnership with Fast Pace Logistics by the Hong's. All the plans and major projects will commence at the last quarter of the year with Engr. Choi Minho as the project head and hopefully with the new CEO in tow.”

The whole crowd goes quiet and then momentarily followed by whispers and questions being thrown around, including Wonwoo who can’t seem to get what his _papa_ just said. Confusion is written all over everyone’s faces as they try to understand CEO Kim’s last sentence. For some reason, he grows nervous and carefully watches Mr. Kim chuckling at the expected reactions.  
  
Chairman Kim raises his hand to get back everyone’s attention and says, "That's right. I know we just had our new CEO, COO, and CFO but with my retirement soon, since I'm not getting any younger, I've decided to re-assign people into their new positions. In a few months, after a deliberate meeting with the board members, we will have our new set of officers but most importantly a new Chief Executive Officer. It may be my granddaughter Joohyun, my niece from Singapore, or my cousin assigned in our Incheon branch since my son Minhyung here will be replacing me as the new Chairman of the Board.”

More whispers and conversations about the news broke but Wonwoo can’t seem to focus on it as his eyes immediately find Mingyu, wondering if the latter has an idea that an announcement as big and surprising as this will be made tonight.

He knows well how much Mingyu wants to be the next CEO even before they got together. It was all the younger ever wanted to happen ever since he started showing interest in their family business and even mentioned he’ll do anything to be the next executive. It was his goal to follow the steps of his grandfather and bring Conlight into another level that no other company has ever done before.

But to be publicly made known to everyone that he isn’t even in the option in the first place, not even considered to be one of the candidates to lead the empire that has made changes in the country’s entire business industry, is too much even for Wonwoo.

Everyone knows how much Mingyu wanted to be in that spot so Wonwoo just can’t imagine what the younger is thinking as of this moment. His mind tells him to just go and be with Mingyu to make sure he’s alright, ignoring the fact that the younger is literally surrounded by his family and the VIPs, but he stops his body from moving on its own as it looks like he isn’t needed anymore.

Even from a distance, he could see Mingyu’s tensed shoulders and how he keeps completely still on his seat while Wonyoung rubs circles on his back. He could also see that she was trying to talk to him but the younger Kim isn’t having anything as he slightly brushes her hands off him, somehow telling her that he wants to be left alone. He watches Mingyu suddenly standing up and heading to the exit, the guests sitting on the same table watching him in concern. Wonyoung on the other hand is quick to excuse themselves and follows Mingyu outside.

“ _Ey_ , Wonwoo, where are you going? The party hasn’t even started yet!” Junhui says, hand grabbing his arm when he attempted to follow the pair outside. He looks down at Junhui and the puzzled look adorning his date’s face interrupted his train of thoughts and brought him back to where he is. So he only shakes his head and smiles at that before sitting back down with his eyes now focusing back on Chairman Kim onstage.

"But for tonight, I want every single one of you to enjoy this event, to congratulate each other and of course ourselves for a job well done! And with that, we will be giving the next _two_ days as special days off for everyone in the corporate office! Also, you can approach Mr. Lee Seokmin later to get the gift certificates that you can use in any of our stores nationwide. Thank you and enjoy the rest of the night!"

Applause breaks out after the quick greeting and announcement from the senior Kim’s while Seokmin heaves out an exasperated sigh before getting up to get back to the booth. 

"Seokmin _hyung_ , keep two certificates for me!" Seungkwan exclaims.

Wonwoo on the other hand faces Junhui and asks, “Kim Mingyu isn’t in the option to be the next CEO?”

The supervisor waves his hand nonchalantly at him before taking a sip of his cold water. “ _Ey_ , don’t worry about him. He’s _the_ grandson, of course he’ll be considered as one of the candidates,” Junhui reassures but Wonwoo isn’t feeling any better. He knows that getting into that position, whether or not you’re related to the owner, isn’t as easy as what other people think.

No one else understands it but him.

“Why do you look so worried? It looks you someone told you they pissed on your carpet.”

“No. Nothing. I’m just worried about who’s going to be the new CFO,” he reasons out.

“ _Hmm_ , I see. But don’t know because I know we’ll be in good hands. The Kim’s know what they’re doing anyway.” Junhui taps his back with a smile.

"Holy shit, two fucking days! I am going to get shitfaced tonight! I don't care what drunk me will do later!” Seungkwan raises his fist in pure excitement before almost jumping in his seat out of joy.

"Boo, no! Jesus, you're going to drink only a glass of whiskey and that's it! No one's going to get pissed drunk tonight!" Vernon reprimands.

"Forget what I said earlier. I'll drink the strongest concoction they can offer!"

Junhui looks at Vernon apologetically and says, “Let him be, Vernon. Let him regret everything tomorrow morning.”

And just like that, after going through the whole program and eating dinner, the real party finally started while the hotel staff roams around the place to serve everyone with liquors of their choice. True to Seungkwan’s words, he’s indeed planning to get drunk tonight as he’s been drinking the hardest liquids the party could offer. The host is still doing something onstage, probably leading a game Wonwoo couldn’t care less, while the crowd is either participating, partying or drinking in their own little world.

He then notices Mingyu and Wonyoung going back to their seats, no hint of despair or disappointment or whatever emotions present on Mingyu’s face. It’s like nothing happened earlier, as if he didn’t walk out of the room to probably cool himself down.

But after what Wonwoo witnessed earlier, with how close and intimate the two looked despite all the statements from different sources and Mingyu himself denying rumors about them being together, he doesn’t know whether or not to believe what Mingyu told him the last time they were together. The younger assured him that nothing is going on between him and Wonyoung, that she’s just his good friend’s cousin and a mere acquaintance that he offered to tour around the city during her whole stay, but what he’s seeing says otherwise.

Did Mingyu say it just so he could spend more time with Wonwoo and temporarily forget the things going on outside their arrangement? Did he only say it in the heat of the moment? Did Mingyu notice how much Wonwoo missed being held and kissed by him?

Were any of those true anyway?

Wonwoo suddenly felt being lied to for some reason he can’t quite fathom, his feelings switching into something unpleasant as he analyzes the things Mingyu said to him last time.

Is that why he called what _happened_ a mistake? Is Wonwoo a joke to him now? Nothing is honestly making sense to him right now but all he knows is that he’s not liking this weird throbbing on his chest.

He gets up from his table to go and ask for any liquor he could drink for tonight from the counter. Honestly, he doesn’t care anymore. He just wants to forget about whatever he’s been thinking of for the past few weeks, all _thanks_ to Kim Mingyu, even just for tonight. Besides, this is a party, his first and last party as a Conlight staff that is, and he should be enjoying the time with Junhui and his friends instead of thinking about something that shouldn’t be a concern in the first place.

But still, he comes back to his now empty table with a bottle of beer in hand but unfortunately for him, the peace and quiet he’s expecting has been interrupted by a certain Xu Minghao approaching him with the biggest smile.

" _Woah_ , Wonwoo, you're planning to get drunk tonight, huh?"

"I'm planning to forget everything, Hao," Wonwoo deadpans before taking a wig from his bottle.

"Are you sure that alcohol is enough? Or do you need a particular someone to help you forget it temporarily?” He looks up at his friend with a look before focusing back on his bottle. "You see, you could've just approached him right now. I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"You talk too much, Minghao, and I'm not liking it," he comments while taking another swig of his beer.

"Okay, damn, the night just started. You can do whatever you want later but you should stop for a bit because Mingyu's parents are looking for you.”

"Why? Are they going to introduce me to Mingyu's new girlfriend—"

"Hi, cutie,” Mingho suddenly greets Junhui who just took a seat beside Wonwoo, “Can I borrow Wonwoo for a bit? I just want to... _uh_ , ask him something. Like, you know, business stuff."

"I don't trust you one bit because you just called me cutie on your own will but I want Wonwoo to be back in one piece, understood?" Junhui’s eyes turn into slits after nodding, eyes following Minghao’s every move.

"Are you sure you're not drunk yet?” Minghao asks once they’re out of earshot. Wonwoo doesn’t know why he’s letting the younger drag him to where the Kim’s are staying especially now that he’s not in any way interested to interact with anyone.

"I just started drinking, Hao. You can't get drunk with half a bottle of beer.”

“Just makin’ sure, is all. Fix yourself because I’m bringing you to his parents.”

“Literally, why?”

“Because they asked me to and want to see you?”

Wonwoo huffs. “Why are you here anyway? You could’ve just texted me or something. I don’t think being seen with _Cosmós’s_ marketing director is a good idea.”

“I just want to get out from that room, okay? And I haven’t seen Jeonghan since earlier so I’ve got no one to talk to. Besides, everyone’s too preoccupied to notice us.”

Wonwoo is then being led to a private room where the rest of Mingyu’s family are staying for the rest of the program, away from the crowd that only seems to focus on them and their moves. His _mama_ and _papa_ are quick to welcome him with warm smiles and hugs that he, without admitting, miss so much.

"Wonwoo, sweetie, it would've been better to have you seated next to us," Mrs. Kim coos as he squeezes him into a tighter hug.

"Hi, _Ma_. You know I can't do that here," he politely smiles and turns to face Mr. Kim, "And congratulations on the success from last year's performance, _Pa_. I knew Conlight would still have the top spot.”

"Thanks, son. Why don't you sit with us? I'm sure your friends won't mind if we steal you for a moment.”

"Oh, _uh_ , I kinda promise that I'd stay with them for the whole night,” he says, scratching the back of his head.

Mr. Kim takes a sip from his wine glass. “How are your projects back in Diamond Line? I heard you had some problems regarding one of the construction companies?”

“I already have it under control so I’m only waiting for the final revisions.” Mingyu’s parents nod their heads in understanding. “And _uh_ , about the new CEO, are the candidates final?” _Is there any chance Mingyu's going to be one of them? “_ I never really got any news about that matter. I apologize." 

"It’s fine, son. I know how busy you are with both Diamond Line and Conlight. And to be honest, I’m not so sure anymore. You’ll never know what's going inside my father's mind,” Mr. Kim only laughs but Wonwoo can’t find the humor in it. As the three continue catching up about almost everything they could think of that time, his eyes met Mingyu’s from across the room, the latter looking at him with that look in his eyes that he couldn’t quite fathom.

No one dares to look away, both of them now challenging the other to break the contact.

But Wonwoo being Wonwoo, he took that as a challenge and even shifted his body so he would be fully facing the younger. Mingyu on the other hand is talking to someone Wonwoo recognizes as one of the shareholders who attended their wedding, and the staring contest only got interrupted when Mr. and Mrs. Kim excused themselves.

He returns his gaze to Mingyu but he gets interrupted and blocked by the one and only Jung Wonyoung with the biggest and sweetest smile she could muster.

"Hello! You're Kim Wonwoo, right? It's nice to finally meet you in person. I'm Jung Wonyoung, Mingyu _oppa’s_ date for tonight," he sticks out her hand and Wonwo politely takes it, his face trying not to show any reaction. " _Uh_ , sorry. Was it insensitive of me to–”

"No, no, it's fine. Don't worry, you're fine. And it's nice to finally meet you Wonyoung- _ssi_. I've heard a lot about you.”

"Sorry about what I said. I mean, yeah, I'm his date but it was not appropriate for me to mention it in front of his ex-husband," Wonyoung trails off, eyes looking at the ground at her _honest_ mistake.

Of course, she knows about Mingyu's past with him, and he honestly doesn’t mind the _mistake_ , but mentioning it twice rubbed him the wrong way.

“So, Kim Wonwoo- _ssi_ , I heard that you’re working as an accounting specialist now at Conlight. Are you quitting Diamond Line?”

“No, I’m only doing it for experience,” he simply replies, not feeling the need to explain and make the conversation longer, as he looks down at her, “And please, it’s _Jeon_ Wonwoo.”

“Ah, my bad. I forgot you already have your name changed. Mingyu _oppa_ even had to remind me again and again about that.”

Before he could say anything, to ask how she’s enjoying Seoul so far out of courtesy and also shift the conversation away from that topic, someone approaches them- a middle-aged woman whom Wonwoo recognizes as a manager of Conlight’s Busan branch- and invited the figure skater back to their table to have a chat with the CFO.

Wonyoung is quick to excuse herself and he finds himself standing alone in the middle of the private room, eyes roaming around to look for Minghao or anyone he could recognize so he wouldn’t look like an idiot. But then again, no matter how hard he tries not to look at Mingyu, he still finds himself watching the pair animatedly talking with the rest of the VIPs.

Wonyoung has an arm linked with Mingyu’s, shoulders touching each other as she laughs at whatever an old lady said to them. The CFO is also talking with that huge grin of his as if he didn’t just walk out on them earlier.

They seem to be so free to laugh around with the guests and _painfully_ look like a couple that recently just announced their engagement to the public. And like what Junhui mentioned earlier, he wouldn’t be surprised if they’ll indeed end up making Conlight’s ball into an engagement party later.

They just look so good together- something that makes Wonwoo wonder if people really ever think the same when he’s with Mingyu.

He visibly shakes his head to take the distracting thoughts out of his mind and shake off the heavy feeling in the pit of his stomach– that ugly feeling making him uncomfortable along with that indescribable gnawing pain on his chest.

He knows he shouldn’t be feeling like _this_ , where he wishes he and Mingyu were like _them_ years ago– who are free to express who they really are, free to kiss and hold hands in public and not just to a very selected and trusted crowd. He knows so damn well that he shouldn’t be feeling like this because he was the one who suggested to keep everything under the radar in the first place.

Mingyu did say he didn’t mind telling everyone about their relationship but Wonwoo values their privacy but still ends up wishing he said the opposite.

Wonwoo had to laugh at himself.  
  
But despite the fact that they’d hidden their arrangement to the public, people were still observant enough to conclude that there was really something going on between him and Mingyu. Of course, it wouldn’t be avoidable to be spotted going in and out of each other’s flat, holding hands, hugging, and being all too physically close in a non-platonic way, but other people were also quick to brush off their suspicions and only paint it as a close friendship between the two.

Wonwoo curses Minghao in his head for leaving him inside so he decided to just go back to his seat where he would actually enjoy the company of his friends and a few bottles and glasses of beer and whiskey. Sadly for him, his friends are busy doing their own thing– Seungkwan and Vernon playfully dancing on the dance floor while seemingly challenging Lee Chan, Seungcheol’s intern, into a dance battle, Seokmin still on the booth distributing the gift certificates with the HR department, Soonyoung enjoying his drink with the people from the legal department, Minghao surprisingly chatting with Junhui in a corner, while Seungcheol and Jeonghan are nowhere to be found.

He finds himself, _again_ , watching Mingyu and Wonyoung getting out of the private room so they could socialize with the other VIPs, executives, some managers from the other branches, and of course the host who still can’t stop teasing them like it’s her damn job for the whole night.

Wonwoo tightens his grip on his new bottle of beer with a new goal to responsibly drink the night away. It’s also been a while since the last time he drank to forget things and just enjoy the current moment he’s in. The last time it happened, he ended up making out with a stranger and woke up with the worst headache he’d had for a long time.

Well, at least Jihoon and Joshua aren’t here to stop him from doing _things_ and he has Junhui to look after him anyway. He has to at least drink to forget how he managed to agree with others that Wonyoung and Mingyu look so damn great their kids would look heavenly if they ever marry each other. In fact, the two look like your typical ideal couple everyone would love– a figure skater from a well-off family who is slowly making a name abroad and a young executive of the country's biggest conglomerate.

Wonwoo looks at the two already empty bottles of beer in front of him and an untouched glass of bourbon whiskey the staff left when she walked past him. It also seems like a good time for him to get wasted given the fact that the liquors are exceptionally tasty and fragrant, and the overall ambiance of the party actually makes him enjoy it even though he’s not really a big fan of beers.

A few moments pass by and the number of empty bottles and glasses in front of him increases. He’s starting to feel a faint buzzing in his head and a weird burning sensation in his stomach but his desire to drink another glass of whiskey and a new colorful concoction only heightens.

Who the hell doesn’t want to know what the glowing green drink tastes like?  
  
He shoots the staff who put the new glass of the colorful drink in front of him a polite smile. Unlike what he expected the drink to taste like, it actually tastes so bad he feels himself gagging at how the flavor clings to his taste buds like a _bitch_ , but he can’t seem to stop chugging it down and lets it consume his whole being. He visibly shakes his head when he can’t get to focus on something or someone, his eyesight slowly blurring, and body swaying to the right even without moving an inch on his seat.

_This is so fucking great!_

He unbuttons the first few buttons of his suit, which is a great challenge as he can’t seem to do it right without almost pulling it off the cloth, and folds its sleeves before deciding to get some fresh air outside to clear his mind and cool down his burning body. He stands up and almost slams both his hands on the table when he feels his body falling. He chuckles to himself and rubs his eyes to stop the swirling of the chair and the floor.

He starts to walk, eyes focusing on the glaring red exit sign ahead, and accidentally bumps into a shoulder so hard he almost flew at the impact.

“Wonwoo _hyung_!” Lee Chan exclaims, hands holding him by the shoulder, “ _Hyung_ , are you okay? Oh my _god_ wait, I’ll call Junhui _hyung_ but you need to stay seated here okay? I’ll get back to you in a few,” Chan is holding him on both sides of his shoulders, urging him to look at the younger but he couldn’t care less because he just wants to go out and breathe in the cold February night until he gets enough energy to call his personal driver. He briefly nods his head, smiles when Chan runs off to where he could find Junhui, and stands up again.

“Chan, I’m fine,” Wonwoo says to no one as he watches the younger’s retreating back.

 _God_ , his stomach feels funny. He swallows hard when could taste the bile up his throat and he really, really needs Junhui right now. If he can’t find the supervisor in the next few minutes, he’d resort to just lie down on the floor until a good samaritan helps him sober up.

But damn, he shouldn’t have drunk the purple and green cocktails that tasted like the devil’s sweat and tears combined, but _fuck_ it, at least he got to feel light and different and _free_ in some sense. At least all that his mind could think of as of this moment is how his head feels like it’s being smashed by two giant rocks and—

"You're drunk," a voice suddenly comments from beside him, effectively interrupting his train of thoughts.

"No, I'm Wonwoo," he says before chuckling at how funny it sounded to him. He grins at Mingyu looking down at his unsteady figure in all his glory and taps his cheeks before walking away from his ex-husband. Sober Wonwoo wouldn’t want to be seen by him, or any from the Kim family, in this state like a drunk, pathetic, sore loser that he is. But since he’s out of his mind, none of that matters anyway. 

"Wonwoo, you need to go home. Should I call your driver to pick you up? Or Jihoon? Jisoo?"

"No, I just need Junhui so I could go home. Just him, please. Don't call anyone else,” he hiccups as both of them reach the garden at the back of the hall, the cold air biting his exposed skin that makes him shiver.

“Okay, I’ll call your driver—”

“I said _Junhui_. I thought I said it clear enough for you?”

Mingyu’s slightly tips his head to the side with knitted brows. “So you trust your colleague more than someone you’ve known for a long time?”

“Hey, we only knew each other for like, what, two years? Oh wait, it’s three years.”

“That did not answer my question.”

“ _Geez_. Well, yes. I trust Jun so much I wouldn’t mind if he takes me home tonight.”

"Wonwoo—"

"And if you're not going to help me find Junhui, then please just go back to your girlfriend. She might be looking for you by now," he raises a hand when Mingyu attempts to come closer to assist him. He searches for his phone in every pocket that he has but finds nothing. _Great_ , he just lost his phone (Or was it with Junhui when he let the older look after it when he went to the bathroom?).

Nevertheless, there’s no way he’s getting back inside to look for his friend in this state. He hears Mingyu huff before he takes out his own phone and starts dialing someone. Wonwoo giggles at the frown on the younger’s face and at how the latter keeps muttering under his breath as if the phone could answer his questions.

"Jisoo and Jihoon have their phones muted. They are not answering me,” Mingyu says.

 _That’s because you’re a dumbass_ , Wonwoo’s mind supplies and he lets out a tiny laugh again.

“I am not going to let you leave in this state. Your friends are nowhere to be seen too so I'm going to take you home whether you like it or not.”

"Don't bother. I can take care of myself, thank you very much," he says as he stumbles on a rock on the pavement.

" _Jesus_ , Wonwoo. Will you listen to me for once?"

"I need Junhui." _Or anyone else but you._ “Just…just tell him about me and he’ll know what to do,” he sniffs as he sits down on the bench parallel to the door leading to the staff room and unbuttons a few more buttons of his suit as his body feels hotter and hotter despite being outside already.

"Wonwoo, I'm not going to repeat myself. I'll be going to drive you home instead. It's so dangerous for you to go out like that—" 

"Junhui! _Junnie_! Over here! Please take me home! I knew it was me who wanted to see you drunk but look how the tables have turned! And I'm giving you full permission to take me home. Isn't that what you wanted? You'd get to take me home tonight, Junnie!” he exclaims once he spots his friend frantically looking around the place from his spot near the door. He could see Junhui heaving a sigh of relief at the sight of him waving his hands in the air like a child with the goofiest smile plastered across his face.

Wonwoo continues to blabber, ”And no, I’m not going to let you stay in the hallway. You have my full permission to get inside my flat and you can also stay for the night if you want. I don’t mind really, because you’re my friend. I am your friend and friends help each other. You can be my best friend too if you want? I’m sure Jihoon and Jisoo won’t mind. _Oh_ wait, you’re a _J_ too! Jisoo, Jihoon, and Junhui! Triple J!"

"Oh for pete’s sake, Jeon Wonwoo, did you drink the whole counter!?” Junhui scrambles to keep him steady when he stands up to welcome his _new_ best friend. “And stop talking nonsense! You're embarrassing us in front of Mr. Kim! What a child!"

“Don’t mind him. Just pretend he isn’t here,” he chuckles.

“Hey, you can’t say that! And I almost panicked when I couldn’t spot you at the table where Chan left you!”

Wonwoo hugs Junhui and rests his pounding head on the latter’s shoulder, muttering incoherent words about how he doesn’t want to be left alone with Mingyu or else he might do something he’ll regret the next morning. What that particular thing is, Wonwoo has no clue too. He just feels like the thought of being alone with Mingyu tells his mind to do stupid things that he might not be able to stop if he ever listens to it.

 _Fuck, why is the ground wobbling_ _now_ _?_

“Junnie take me home,” he sings, face still buried on the older’s shoulder. Junhui on the other hand continues to bow at Mingyu as an apology for how his friend is acting up in front of them. Just how embarrassing is it to be watched by _the_ Kim Mingyu while you utter pure nonsense and ask your friend to take you home that might be taken in a completely wrong context if not clarified?

 _Extremely_.

“Okay, okay, I’ll get you home just stop moving too much.”

Mingyu then grabs him by the arm with the other subtly taking Junhui's hand off him. "Mr. Jeon, come on and I'll drive you home.”

"No! I don't want to go with you. I only want Junhui. I want to go with someone who won't hurt my feelings again.” Junhui closes his eyes and purses his lips at the embarrassment he’s feeling in front of the owner. The oldest keeps on murmuring for Wonwoo to keep his mouth closed even just for a minute but the latter only took it as a challenge.

“Why are you even here? I don’t know you. You don’t know me. That’s what you wanted, right? Go back to the party where you’re needed,” Wonwoo swats his hand off him. “I already have my friend with me so go back inside before _Mama_ and _Papa_ notice you missing. _Wow_ , isn’t it supposed to be cold tonight? Why am I burning?”

He isn’t sure if Junhui noticed it, but if he did, the latter chose to ignore it.

" _Wonwoo.”_ Mingyu calls with such authority that even Junhui pauses from keeping him still.

"I apologize for how Wonwoo's acting tonight, Mr. Kim. I didn't know he would be like this if drunk. I'll just take him to my apartment since I don't know where he lives."

"I'll take him home—"

“No, it’s fine. I promised Wonwoo I’d take care of him—”

“I said I’ll take him home, Mr. Wen Junhui,” the CFO retorts, his hand now back to holding Wonwoo’s wrist. The latter, who currently doesn’t know what the hell’s happening around with nothing but the thought of unbuttoning all the buttons of his suit to cool down his warm body in his mind, lets Mingyu easily pull him closer without any protest.

"Look, Mr. Kim, Wonwoo clearly doesn't want to go with anyone else but me so I suggest you let go of his hand before you hurt him.” Junhui's jaw visibly clenches and he tries hard to keep himself from saying something else to his boss.

And as if on cue, Wonwoo stands up straight and faces Mingyu with his eyes half open, arms slowly snaking around the younger’s waist as soon as he gets close to his body. He breathes in that familiar scent he used to love so much on Mingyu especially when they’re cuddling on the couch while watching a movie after a very long day at work. He buries his head on the latter’s chest and mutters a series of compliments about how Mingyu looks as divine as ever tonight. It’s like everything’s been forgotten the moment his body touched his.

Luckily for him, neither Mingyu nor Junhui understood any of his words so it saved his face from further embarrassment.

" _Wonie love,_ please let me take you home. You need to rest now." The endearment was enough to catch his full attention, with his knees buckling and stomach churning for a completely different reason. It’s been a long time since he heard Mingyu call him that, and the feelings still haven’t changed.

The next few moments were a blur for him and the last thing he could remember is the feeling of being pulled closer into a warm body before he succumbs into a deep slumber.

  
  
-

He scratches his nose as a familiar scent of vanilla combined with a smell of a faint flowery detergent hit his nose after burying his head into the soft pillow. The small movement he made to lift his head sends a drilling pain into his skull and he buries his face deeper in an attempt to alleviate the pain.

He rolls over to check his surroundings (because when the hell did his bed smell like vanilla instead of lavender?) and noticed the unfamiliar curtain on his left and the overall layout of the room. Everything looks different as he’s currently surrounded by white, brown, and gold colors instead of his usual royal blue, black, and dark green interior.

But what alerted him even more is his naked state sprawled out on the bed with the comforter only covering a part of his legs. The cold air sends shivers on his exposed skin and the pain and the disoriented state he was in vanished in just a few seconds, eyes frantically looking for his clothes or a familiar figure who can answer his questions.

He didn’t bother covering himself when he stood up to look for anything he could wear and also investigate who the hell brought him here and where the hell he is.

The last thing he could remember before he blacked out was Junhui telling him he’d take him home, so he’s expecting to see the supervisor around. For some reason, his clothes are nowhere to be found (only just his socks lying pathetically at the corner of the room like it’s been thrown there) so he opts to find a clean shirt he could find in the pile of folded clothes on a chair near a door. He chose to wear an oversized shirt that goes all the way to his mid thighs, just enough to cover what needs to be covered as he couldn’t find at least boxers, shorts, or sweatpants in the pile.

He carefully approaches the door, his feet touching the cold tile as he silently prays he isn’t inside a stranger’s house or he might actually fight back and run away in nothing but a shirt. The house is undoubtedly enormous, a bit similar to the previous penthouse he owns with Mingyu, and he wonders if the owner lives alone especially now that he noticed how squeaky clean the whole place is.

The place feels oddly familiar but he paid it no heed. But when he enters the kitchen, he feels his soul leaving his body as the back of a shirtless Mingyu standing by the counter welcomes him. The younger is only wearing a blue boxer short (which he immediately recognizes as a gift he’d jokingly given on Mingyu’s birthday last year), hair dripping wet with the droplets sliding down his back while he puts the glass and bowl on a tray.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," he mutters under his breath, eyes tightly shutting close hoping he’d wake up in this bad dream.  
  
"Oh, you’re awake. Good morning. I was actually about to bring you your breakfast,” Mingyu puts down the tray, sets the glass and bowl back on the table and points at a pill and a glass of water in front of him. “Drink this before you eat. And don't ever think of skipping it.”

"What am I doing here? Why did I wake up naked? Did you and I sleep together?" It’s better to get straight to the point so he could leave as fast as possible before getting the reply he wants to hear.

"No, we did not. I only took you home because you literally cried when Junhui tried to unlatch you from me. You wouldn't let him take you home despite everything you said when he found you. And I don't know where you live now so I just brought you here," he explains nonchalantly as he takes a sip of his coffee.

"That doesn’t explain why I'm naked.”

"You seriously don't remember what happened last night?" Wonwoo swallows nervously.

“I wouldn’t ask you if I do.”

“Think harder.”

He only glares at him before he tries to dig deep into his mind about whatever happened last night. _God_ , isn’t it too early for Mingyu to be such a dickhead? How hard is it to tell him what really happened?

But then a series of fuzzy memories hit him like a freight train, suddenly wanting himself to run into the bathroom and wish he could just melt like a pathetic goo that could just go straight into the drain.

He remembers completely unbuttoning his shirt inside Mingyu’s car, the latter reprimanding him to keep himself still, and sitting on the latter’s lap while their driver nervously looked at them through the rear-view mirror. He also remembers ranting about something Mrs. Lee asked him to do last week and asking (more like annoying) Mingyu if he could kiss him, which they _almost_ did if it weren’t for Mingyu who was quick enough to stop him from doing something else before he had to literally carry him to his bedroom so he could sober up and rest.

And the way Wonwoo undressed as soon as they got inside the room because _damn_ , his body feels so damn hot that he thought the air conditioner won’t ever cool him down, leaving himself in nothing but his boxers was so _fucking_ embarrassing.

"I want to die right now,” he simply says, face void of any expression.

”So you remember now, huh?” Mingyu chuckles as he takes a bite of his fried egg. "You still have this habit of taking all your clothes off when you've drunk more than enough alcohol. Thankfully, it wasn't Junhui who took you home or else...or else you would've scared the poor guy off.”

“You could’ve just left me there to die and rot.”

“Not in my aunt’s hotel.“ Mingyu motions him to sit down in front of him. “And before you ask, I didn’t take off your underwear or something. You were already naked when I checked up on you earlier and I put all your clothing in the laundry because they were all puke-stained.”

_Ah, what the fuck._

"I need my clothes right now, Mingyu," he orders, face heating up from the embarrassment. "My eyes are up here you asshole.”

"Why are you hiding your body? I've seen, touched, and _tasted_ every single part of it, Wonwoo.” He only wished the universe would give him enough patience to deal with Mingyu right now.

"I will really strangle you if you don't move and give me my clothes.”

“Okay, relax. You don’t have to get so violent with me.” The latter exits the kitchen and comes back to give him what looks like Wonwoo’s old sweatshirt and pants that the younger used to love wearing around their shared penthouse (and he wonders if he accidentally packed these when he moved out). Wonwoo on the other quickly disappears into the room to get changed, never commenting about why Mingyu still has his clothes.

"Are you sure nothing else happened last night?" he asks the moment he returns to the kitchen, fully dressed and ready to go.

"Nothing. I simply took your clothes off, cleaned you a bit since you nearly puked on the bed, and then you fell asleep. I immediately left and slept in the other room if that's what you want to know," Mingyu reassures.

But no, that’s not what Wonwoo means. Aside from taking all his clothes off when he’s wasted, he also has this tendency to get a bit emotional and spill whatever he has in mind without even trying to filter his words. What he’s really afraid of right now is the possibility that he must’ve said something he shouldn’t have– like things that he himself isn’t consciously aware of.

 _Right_.

“Well, you did say things last night but I know you don’t mean any of it.”

Wonwoo perks up from that and anxiously runs his fingers through his hair. “Like what?”

Mingyu shifts on his seat and clears his throat before looking up at him. “That you hate Mrs. Lee because she keeps on asking you to finish other people’s reports.”

“Right. Yeah, I actually don’t mean that,” he nods and heaves a sigh of relief.

And before he could actually go and leave Mingyu’s house, the latter pulls him back and says, "At least stay to eat breakfast. You kind of mentioned that you didn't eat much last night so I don't want you to go back without eating something.”

"Mingyu, I am so embarrassed about the shit I did last night. I haven’t even apologized to you about what happened the last time I came here.”

“You don’t have to mention what happened last time. It was...It was a mistake we both made.”

“And I don't know why you even bothered taking care of me. You should’ve left me in Junhui’s care. And I'm sorry if I crossed a lot of lines last night. I promise I won't do it again.”

"Hey, we're friends, aren't we? I'm supposed to take care of my friends when they're drunk so you're no exemption to that.” _Yeah, of course._

Mingyu lets go of his hand and Wonwoo stands awkwardly beside the younger. “Yeah, I know but I don’t want this to be misinterpreted by your girlfriend.”

“Girlfriend?”

“Jung Wonyoung.”

The taller puts down the fork he’s holding and heaves a heavy sigh. “I already told you I’m not dating her. I don’t know what she said to you or how you came up to that conclusion but I am definitely not dating Wonyoung. I haven’t dated anyone since we… _you know_.”

He stops himself from scoffing inwardly, the words suddenly feeling familiar but he decides not to dwell on it much. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Thank you for taking care of me but I seriously don't want to overstay my welcome, anyway. The embarrassment I did last night was enough.” He snatches his phone that was placed on the dining table and shoots Mingyu a polite, tight-lipped smile as he doesn’t want to appear ungrateful.

"Please, just stay for a little longer,” Mingyu stands up this time, hands reaching out to hold Wonwoo in place and tightens his grip around the older’s wrist. “I cooked your favorite breakfast.”

If Wonwoo were to be honest, he’d want to stay for breakfast too. He knows that the younger is only being nice to him and means no funny business but his mind wants to remind him about what happened the last time he stayed. He wants to give it a try, to stay, and to salvage what’s left in whatever progress they had before they _messed_ it up.

But at the same time, he’s afraid to make a mistake again especially now that he doesn’t know what he’s feeling anymore. And even though he’d been trying to do otherwise, his body moved on its own and backed away. He keeps a safe distance from Mingyu’s and tips his head down to bid his farewell.

He doesn’t want to run away but he has to. So with a small smile at his ex-husband as he takes a step out of the kitchen, he says, "Thank you for taking care of me, Mingyu. Have a great day.”

Someday, Wonwoo won’t be a coward anymore.

_

this chapter was heavily inspired by these [mingyu](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EK8VT8uUUAEvniQ.jpg) and [wonwoo](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EZzzH3MUcAEsRiO?format=jpg&name=large) looks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so excited to write the next chapters! XD


	7. Here we Go Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo chooses to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy this 16.8k monster lmao
> 
> Happy reading!

**_**March 2021, Damdan Restaurant, Seoul** _ **

The past few weeks were even busier than the previous ones for Wonwoo. He spent plenty of his time juggling his work both as an accounting specialist in Conlight and Diamond Line’s general for operations and business analyst, together with extracurricular activities he participated in that he thought would benefit him and his career goals. But as usual, Wonwoo isn’t complaining in any way because through this, he got to only think of his work and himself–not this certain someone whom he _ran away_ from again a few weeks ago.

He didn’t even complain about how he gets less sleep and days off these past few weeks even though it’s getting obvious to both his friends and family. And even though it may look and sound like he’s trying hard to get out of Mingyu’s sight to avoid another potential confrontation, Wonwoo really isn’t doing something that extra because he’s genuinely too preoccupied with other everyday things in his life.

 _Really_.

His last encounter with Mingyu in the latter’s place after the party was something he’d like to bury at the farthest part of his brain and have it forgotten like it didn’t exist at all. He knows what he’s like when drunk so he can’t blame anything and anyone else for his actions but himself. But still, he can’t help but wish for the ground to just open up, swallow him whole, and be born again with a new name and identity.

It was embarrassing enough to be seen by Junhui, Chan, Minghao all drunk and messy, but nothing can beat what he felt about the fact that Mingyu had seen _the_ drunk Wonwoo yet again in the hotel, showing how much of a pathetic loser he actually is. And for some reason, he suspects that whatever he’s done while shitfaced in the younger’s penthouse is much worse and embarrassing than what Mingyu had told him.

_I even stripped myself naked!_

He audibly groans and bangs his head on the wooden table in front of him at the memory, his forehead accidentally hitting the rim of the plate and effectively creating a rattling sound of the utensils and plates on it.

“Hit your head harder if you want a concussion,” he hears Junhui saying from his left and even moves the plate closer to his head. Wonwoo heaves a heavy sigh before lifting his head and sends his friend a glare.

“Thanks for your concern,” he deadpans.

“Anything for my friend,” Junhui smiles, “Save that forlorn look of yours for later. We’re in a company dinner to celebrate!”

And right on cue, his colleagues sitting in the same long table he’s in, erupt into loud claps and cheers as their manager, Mrs. Lee, enters the floor they’ve rented for the night with a bottle of Conlight’s most expensive wine in hand. Everyone’s chanting her name and Wonwoo can’t help but laugh and chant as well.

His entire department is currently in a restaurant to celebrate the success of the projects that they’ve worked hard for, for the last two months. The whole floor is occupied by the accounting department and nearly everyone is present to celebrate and drink the night away.

Mrs. Lee stands at the center with a glass of wine raised to catch everyone’s attention. "I would like to congratulate every single one of you for a job well done! We were able to finish the reports and requirements needed for our La Vistas Residential Tower's grand opening in Incheon and our new grocery store in Daeg! Congratulations, everyone! Order anything you want on the menu. It's the company's treat. Cheers!"

Everyone raises their own glasses of drinks and erupts into a loud cheer again. "It wouldn't be possible if it weren't for you, Mrs. Lee!"

Mrs. Lee laughs at the person who just shouted at the back. "Oh, you! It's all thanks to everyone's efforts, most especially our Chief Finance Officer, Mr. Kim Mingyu, for guiding everyone on what to do in such a very crucial time. It was such a very hard time for us since we were working on two major projects at the same time, but of course, we successfully got to finish it without a problem all thanks to Mr. Kim. Without him, we'd be lost. And even if he's not here, let's dedicate our first drink to our CFO!"

Wonwoo chuckles at everyone’s reaction as they chug all the contents of their drinks. He can’t also help but feel concerned at his friend Soonyoung, the only staff who isn’t from the accounting department present in the celebration, who almost sounded like he isn’t getting enough oxygen after he accidentally choked on his beer. He takes a sip on his iced tea and watches everyone in fascination.

"And cheers to all of you for inviting me even though I'm not from the accounting department!" Soonyoung exclaims once he recovered, making everyone laugh.

“We only felt bad when we saw you still sitting in the lobby so we had to invite you, _hyung_ ,” Seungkwan interjects with a knowing look on his right. The rest of them laugh at that while Seungkwan and Soonyoung continue bickering. His eyes then caught Mrs. Lee’s and noticed how she glances at him and then to the glass of beer in front of him that’s actually supposed to be Junhui’s, head discreetly shaking as if telling him not to drink the contents.

He simply bows at his superior in acknowledgment and shifts his gaze away with a sigh. Apparently, Mingyu thought it was a good idea to tell Mrs. Lee all the necessary information she needed to know about his relationship with Mingyu–all because Mingyu didn’t like how Wonwoo extended his work time until almost nine in the evening once just to finish the tasks she assigned to him.

Mingyu could’ve simply told her not to do it again, perhaps just warn her about the danger of going home late at night, but the younger found it more fitting to just tell her that he’s more than just a friend to Mingyu. He didn’t explain more but Mrs. Lee was quick to understand what he’s trying to imply so now she’s here, offering to act as Kim Mingyu’s eyes and make sure he won’t drink a glass of beer tonight.

The special treatment from his manager made him uncomfortable at first–like how she purposely never lets him have the most difficult tasks and reports because she’s afraid that Mingyu’s going to confront her again–but he can’t seem to do anything to change it so he just lets her be. At least Mrs. Lee tries hard not to appear too obvious when they’re talking with his other colleagues or in public.

 _“Mr. Jeon, please give me a summary report of the transactions that we need to discuss with the finance team. Also, please ask M_ _r_ _s. Cha for the receipts so you can start compiling the files.”_ He remembers Mrs. Lee instructing him one afternoon in front of Seungkwan and Junhui and then she walked closer and whispered, _“You don’t have to do it_ _, Mr. Jeon_ _. Leave everything to me.”_

He takes a sip of his iced tea again and watches Seungkwan setting up the plates on the table so they could start grilling the meat. "God, I can finally sleep soundly. I got so stressed these past few days that I had dreams of myself still working and crying over my lost document.”

“What did you do about that though? I heard it was an important document,” Junhui asks as he sets up his own grill.

“Mrs. Lee allowed me to attach a scanned copy. Thank _goodness_ I was able to scan it before and have it signed by Mr. Kim for authenticity.”

Junhui chuckles and places a bowl of rice and utensils in front of Wonwoo. “The first quarter of the year is usually the most stressful. But I’m glad we got an extra hand now that we have Wonwoo and his specialty in accounting here to help make things easier.”

Seungkwan elbows him playfully with a huge smile on his face. “Right, _hyung_! You were such a great help in my reports too! And how was your assignment in Gwangju? I heard the condition was pretty tough.”

He shrugs. “It was alright. I was able to finish the task on time that’s why I got back to Conlight earlier than planned.” _Not really._ He didn’t actually go to Gwangju to work on something for Conlight. He was actually called by his grandfather to tend to something in Diamond Line’s branch in Ulsan and the quickest excuse they could come up is to make it seem like Mingyu sent him for an assignment in Gwangju.

"Opening seasons are one of the worst. I'm glad we can now relax and go out after work hours," Jeongyeon, a staff member from Junhui’s team who is sitting across him, interjects with a smile. "And I’m going to watch a movie this weekend. I got three extra tickets and I don't have a boyfriend to go with so I'm asking you guys if you want to come with me?"

That sparked a conversation between her and the rest that Wonwoo couldn’t care to join. He’s simply looking around the whole place, admiring the boisterous scene of the restaurant as the people from his department talk and laugh as if there’s no tomorrow. He’s never attended such kind of company dinner before, or even when he’s still in Diamond Line, so he tries to remember the details around him so he could apply the same for when he comes back to his company.

"Mrs. Lee, is Mr. Kim coming to celebrate with us?" Seungkwan asks.

"Oh, Seungkwan, you know how Mr. Kim hates dinners like this so don't expect to see him tonight,” Mrs. Lee shakes her head with a knowing look, the rest of the people on their table laughing at that, before shifting her attention back to the other managers and supervisors beside her.

" _Oh_. He's never attended company dinners before?" he questions Seungkwan in surprise.

"No, he hasn't, even before he became the CFO. You will never spot Mr. Kim in any company or celebratory dinners like this. We don't even know why but we just assumed that he just doesn’t like the restaurants we always go to. He probably prefers those five-star restaurants but it's not like we can afford to celebrate in one,” Junhui replies instead as he puts the meat and mushrooms on the pan.

Wonwoo nods and watches Jeongyeon tilting her head in wonder. "Do you all think someone's waiting for Mr. Kim at home that's why he doesn't attend dinners with us?”

"Oh, you mean to say that Mr. Kim perhaps has a girlfriend waiting for him to get home?" Junhui clarifies with clear amusement in his voice.

"Or a wife?" Seungkwan interjects with a smirk, making Soonyoung who is sitting on the former’s other side, and the girls at their table gasp excitedly at the idea. "I mean, I've heard some rumors saying that he's already married and I may or may not have seen him wearing a ring on his left hand ages ago. I was about to disagree with the thought of him being married because, you know, everyone can wear a ring, right? But then again, it kind of made sense because he's never seen in company dinners or hangouts after office hours so someone's probably waiting for him at home.”

Soonyoung clicks his tongue and shakes his head in disagreement. "Kwan, just because someone's wearing a ring on their left finger doesn't mean they're married. Look at me wearing a cheap ring I found lying on the floor when I moved into my new apartment. It doesn't mean I'm seeing someone either."

"Mr. Kim isn't a cheapskate like you, for your information.”

"Hey! I take offense to that!"

Another girl from Junhui’s team, Hana, points at the ring Soonyoung is wearing and with a loud laugh, she says, "That ring must've been the reason why you've remained single for years now! It's cursed!"

"Don't bring up my love life here! Focus on Mr. Kim!" Soonyoung exclaims.

Jeongyeon taps the table to get everyone’s attention and puts down her chopstick with squinted eyes. “I really think Mr. Kim is married and that’s probably the reason why he’s always denied the rumors he got involved in with Ms. Jung.”

Wonwoo could only sigh to that while the rest of them hum in understanding.

“ _Listen_. What if it’s not a wife but a _husband_?” Another girl from Wonwoo’s team, Sejeong, asks from across Soonyoung.

“Well, he's still the luckiest person out there because they got to marry _the_ Kim Mingyu,” Seungkwan says matter-of-factly as he puts the shrimps and squid on his own grill. He then sighs at the thought and puts down his tongs. “How does it feel like to be the universe’s favorite? I want a Kim Mingyu as my husband too even though he almost always looks like he woke up on the wrong side of the bed.”

Sejeong puts down her tongs too to clap excitedly, her eyes twinkling at whatever idea she has in mind. "Oh my goodness, imagine opening the door to your husband Mr. Kim and welcoming him with a warm hug and a kiss on the lips after a very long day at work. And then you prepare food for him, and you talk about how your day was and you cuddle in bed and–" She gets interrupted by loud sighs from people. "What? Mr. Kim is _very_ handsome and there's nothing wrong with imagining him as someone's husband because _goddamn_ that would be such a dream–"

Jeongyeon suddenly stuffs her mouth with lettuce. "You better keep your mouth shut before someone hears you and report it to Mr. Kim!"

"To whoever's going to report me for gushing about how husband material Mr. Kim Mingyu is, I hope you accidentally throw your documents into the paper shredder.”

“ _Ya_! That’s too harsh!” Seungkwan gasps.

"But if you really think about it, Sejeong is right. Mr. Kim is probably the most ideal man out there. He's insanely good looking, smart, comes from one of the most influential families in the business industry, and _god_ , have I mentioned how good he looked during the new year ball? He really stood out in his red suit and he smells so good too!"

"What the hell, Jeongyeon!"

Wonwoo lets out another sigh as his friends continue talking over each other about how absolutely _divine_ Mingyu looked during the party. He agrees to all the compliments though, but he chooses to stay quiet and focus on Junhui who’s all serious at grilling the meat beside him. Also, he’s now used to employees talking and gossiping about the owners so nothing that’s happening right now is bothering him in any way.

Soonyoung swallows the meat he’s chewing and waves his chopsticks around to catch everyone’s attention. “Or maybe he just doesn’t like hanging out with his employees?”

Everyone pauses to give it more thought and some of their faces shift into something that says it kind of makes sense too. “Yeah, he does give off that kind of vibe. Like he only prefers to hang out with someone from his circle of friends? Or like someone from his status,” Hana nods.

“Now that you mentioned it, he does give off that kind of vibes! It’s like you can’t approach him because you are not worthy of his time!”

“He only befriends people from the elite group.”

“Like you have to be on Xu Minghao and Yoon Jeonghan’s level to at least stand within his vicinity.”

Wonwoo pauses from preparing his _samgyupsal_ wrap. “Hey, he’s not like that. Mingyu's not that kind of person.”

Everyone’s eyes shift to stare at Wonwoo who just spoke for the very first time since the conversation started. Even Junhui paused to lean back and stare at him, causing him to clear his throat and shift on his seat uncomfortably.

“I mean, he doesn’t seem to be that kind of person. I’m pretty sure he’s just got too much on his plate to have spare time to hang out with his employees. He’s managing the country’s top conglomerate after all so that’s probably why...he’s not here,” Wonwoo explains and shoves a piece of mushroom in his mouth to avoid any more questions.

Luckily for him, his friends simply nodded at that, saying that it makes sense too, and shifted their conversation to the idea that Wonwoo has given. Well, maybe they’re really just reading Mingyu wrong, and that maybe they’re just being too judgmental, so they keep on talking about that possibility with Wonwoo stuffing his face with whatever’s in Junhui’s grill to appear busy.

Junhui makes another wrap and hands it to Wonwoo with a concerned look on his face. " _Wonie_ , are you alright?"

"Huh. _Ah_ , yeah, yeah, I'm alright. I'm just really hungry and the meat takes forever to cook.”

"You can take some from my plate and eat while I grill the rest, alright?"

They continue eating and drinking, with Soonyoung and Seungkwan retelling the group about the funniest things that had happened in the previous company dinners from their respective departments until he feels Seungkwan moving (or more like jumping up and down) from his seat in pure excitement.

“Oh? Mr. Kim! Mr. Kim! Over here!” Seungkwan waves his hands animatedly at the CFO who just entered the place with another manager while the rest of the employees rise from their seats to greet the boss. Mingyu looks around the place and bows at his other managers and supervisors, and even though he’s only sporting a simple and thin, white dress shirt and navy blue dress pants, Wonwoo could still see sweat dripping down the side of his face as he heads to where his seat is.

_Goodness, why is he suddenly here?!_

Seungkwan is continuously moving on his seat with occasional _“woahs”_ and _“wows”_ as he craned his neck to watch the CFO head to the farthest table. Soonyoung shakes his head in amusement and says, “Wow, I can’t believe he’s actually here to celebrate with us! I mean, with you accounting people since I’m not from your department but this is going down in history!”

Wonwoo can’t help but shift his gaze to Mingyu who is now sitting with Mrs. Lee and some senior managers a few tables away from where he is. He silently admires how absolutely sleek and handsome Mingyu is despite looking like he’s uncomfortable at how hot the restaurant is. He’s just sitting there while the employees are trying hard to offer him food and drinks, or whatever it is just to make Mingyu feel comfortable. He looks away when he sees Mingyu rolling the sleeves and unbuttoning the top part of his dress shirt, feeling like he shouldn’t even be watching in the first place.

“Okay, this is my second time eating with _the_ owner. Bow down to me, peasants!” Seungkwan raises an eyebrow with a smug look on his face before casually taking a sip of his beer.

"This is my second time too. You ain't special, Boo," Junhui interjects with a similar look on his face.

_Mingyu made me breakfast in bed for months. Beat that._

Wonwoo visibly shakes his head to get that thought off his head. He then steals the untouched wrap on Junhui’s plate and shoves it into his mouth, and his eyes, for some unknown reason, moves on its own to look back at Mingyu behind him again.

But this time, he catches the younger already looking at him and Wonwoo, honest to god, felt like the lettuce and a huge piece of garlic got stuck in his throat causing him to almost choke if it weren’t for Seungkwan who was quick enough to offer him water.

“You alright?” Junhui asks while rubbing circles on his back.

“Yeah, yeah, please don’t mind me. Just got in the wrong pipe, is all.”

He tries to ignore Mingyu’s presence in the room as they continue to eat and talk about everything they can think of. Maybe pretending as if Mingyu isn’t there would be much better than being so conscious of how he’s acting as if the latter’s watching his every move. And this is a company dinner anyway so he can enjoy it and do whatever he wants with his friends— even if that means drinking the glass that one of his superiors offered to him.

He knows that he shouldn’t be drinking again, especially now that he has Mrs. Lee watching his back and of course, Mingyu _literally_ watching at the back, but he can’t exactly reject the offer as he’s the newest addition to the department. The least he could do as a _hoobae_ is to accept it wholeheartedly and appear polite to his _sunbaes_.

He ends up drinking almost the whole glass before Junhui has to take it and put it away from him. "Okay, that's your first and only glass. Don't drink another one if you don't want a repeat of what happened during the new year ball," Junhui warns and lets everyone continue drinking by waving his hands at them nonchalantly.

"Oh my _god_ , how much did you really see?"

"More than enough to blackmail you. You wouldn't stop crying when I tried to unlatch you from Mr. Kim. You even threatened to kick me on the face," Junhui frowns at the memory while dipping the shrimp into a small bowl of hot sauce.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that. I was clearly not thinking that night. I don't know what came over me to do that.”

"Yeah, you left me really confused, especially when Mr. Kim insisted on taking you home," he answers, "You still owe me an explanation since you blew my chance of taking _someone_ else home. I can’t believe I chose to make sure your drunk ass is safe instead of smashing that night.”

He almost rolls his eyes. “Are you sure about liking Minghao?”

Junhui had once mentioned about liking Minghao right from the very moment he saw the Chinese businessman at Conlight’s party last month. It was apparently love at first sight, but Wonwoo as usual, didn’t have the heart and courage to tell his friend that he’s close with _the_ Xu Mighao he’s currently obsessing over. And he honestly felt bad that he, like what Junhui said, blew his chance of taking Minghao home, so he kind of promised the older that he’d make up for it (whatever that means).

“Are you questioning my genuine feelings for the love of my life, Xu Minghao?”

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'll do whatever I can to help you with him if you just don't tell anyone about whatever you saw that night and let me eat in peace, okay?” he says with finality in which Junhui only nods in pure excitement before imitating the action of zipping his mouth shut. Little did they know that Seungkwan, together with Soonyoung and the rest of their friends, are already eyeing their moves right from the start.

He then blinks at Jeongyeon whose eyes are turned into slits, as if trying to read both of them. "Junhui, Wonwoo, be honest with me. Are you two dating?"

Instead of being all defensive and surprised, Junhui only chuckles at the question for a few moments before wrapping his right arm around Wonwoo’s shoulder and pulling him closer. "Why? Do we look that good together? I mean, it does make sense for beautiful people to date each other, right, _Wonie_?"

Wonwoo laughs and waves his hands at his friends to dismiss the thought. "Oh my _god_ , no. I don't know how you got to that conclusion but Junhui and I are just friends.”

"Unfortunately," Junhui playfully rolls his eyes before Wonwoo pinches his arm. "Ow! I'm just kidding, _babe_!"

"One more word from you and I will shove this uncooked meat in your mouth," he threatens.

"Wonwoo, no need to expose your kinks in public," the Chinese replies with a mock scandalized look causing everyone to laugh and tease them more. Wonwoo are Junhui are both aware of their friends thinking that they’re more than just friends and unluckily for everyone, both of them also enjoy teasing them back by not giving them the direct answer they’ve wanted since forever.

And with Junhui being too vocal about the people he likes, he was also quick to inform Wonwoo that his happy crush for the latter is slowly fading and that he’s genuinely having real feelings for the wealthy Xu that he had the chance to talk to last month.

At first, Junhui was absolutely curious about how Minghao and Wonwoo seemed to know each other back then but Wonwoo was quick to make an excuse for how it happened– that the Kim family only wanted to talk to the newest addition to the department and sent Minghao to get him.

 _Simple_.

When he feels the room getting stuffy and too hot for his liking after a few more moments (probably because of the poor ventilation and the smoke from the grill pans), he excuses himself so he could take a breath outside and at least get himself away from the intense stares from Mingyu that he kept on ignoring.

 _God_ , how Wonwoo wishes he could just enjoy the night without minding Kim Mingyu.

He takes another deep breath and rubs his hands together to keep himself warm before he goes back inside, but it seems like the universe is always out there to bite him in the ass. Because right when he opens the door, Kim Mingyu’s loud cousin whom he hadn’t seen for a very long time now, Kim Jaehwan, is standing in front of him with that huge smile of his that genuinely makes Wonwoo feel _nervous_ for some reason.

_What are the odds?_

“J-Jaehwan _hyung_?” he calls with obvious surprise in both his voice and face.

“Oh? Wonwoo? Like my cousin Mingyu’s Kim Wonwoo?” Jaehwan exclaims with wide eyes, and Wonwoo suddenly feels the urge to cover his mouth so they wouldn’t catch any attention. “ _Ey_! Wonwoo my favorite relative! I knew it was you! I thought I was just too drunk earlier! Come with me! We have so much to talk about!”

_Oh dear._

Wonwoo couldn’t do anything but let the older drag him to what seems like the area where Mingyu is staying. Luckily for him though, the people Mingyu is sharing the table with are nowhere to be seen, so he lets out a _tiny_ sigh of relief before Mingyu looks up at them with a surprised look.

“You should’ve told me that you’ll be in the same restaurant as me so I could reserve an extra table for you two!” Jaehwan starts with a laugh as he plops himself next to his cousin and takes a clean glass to fill it with cold water to sober up. Wonwoo stays rooted to his spot in front of his _hyung_ as he watches Mingyu’s face slowly contorting into a subtle frown, making him shift his weight from one foot to another uncomfortably.

“My bandmates rented the floor above. If you wanted some private time, you can always hang out with us there,” he continues.

“We’re fine, Jaehwan _hyung_. We can maybe do it next time.”

“ _Ey_ , Wonwoo! Come and sit down, I don't want to break my neck while talking to you," his Jaehwan _hyung_ pulls him down resulting in him almost hitting the table and knocking down the glass in front of Mingyu.

He sits up straight and tries hard not to look at Mingyu in front of him. For some unknown reason, he feels like he’s not welcomed so that makes him more determined to just walk away without speaking to his ex-husband.

_That should be easy._

"It’s a surprise to see you here after a very long time, _hyung_." _The last time we saw each other was_ _when_ _I got married to your cousin!_

"I know, right? Who would’ve thought that I’d get to see my favorite couple still together after almost two years? Arranged marriage really ain’t that shit if you ask me," Jaehwan laughs and Wonwoo swears he could see Mingyu glancing at him and then at Jaehwan. It also seems like the oldest has absolutely no idea about what happened between the couple, and Wonwoo honestly doesn't know how to break the news to his ex cousin-in-law who seemed to be a very big fan of their _relationship_. "Seems like you're in a company dinner, eh?"

"Yes, Jaehwan _hyung_. We’re celebrating our department’s success after finishing Conlight’s new projects," he replies with a subtle, polite bow.

"What's with the formalities, Wonwoo? And why are you so far from us? Just sit with me and your hus–"

“ _Hyung_ ,” Mingyu calls him with a stern voice and an unreadable expression on his face, effectively catching Jaehwan’s attention. “I’m pretty sure Wonwoo has a more important thing to attend to.”

“Ridiculous! What’s more important than spending your time with your husband, huh?”

"Ah, _hyung_ , it's fine. He’s right. My friends are waiting for me anyway and besides, I don't think Mr. Kim wants me to be here." He takes a quick glance at Mingyu with a look that is somewhat challenging the younger and whispers the last part just to get some steam off his chest. He also takes a few moments to look back at his table with Junhui obviously trying to look for him.

"Do I?" he challenges.  
  
_I see, Mingyu._

"You clearly look like you don't want me to be here so I'm doing you a favor by staying away from you.”

"Can you stop putting words in my mouth, Mr. Jeon?"

“Why, am I wrong? You obviously don’t want me here.” Mingyu stays silent. "Then do you want me to sit with you, guys?"

"No–"

He suddenly faces the poor cousin who’s silently watching their exchanges in confusion. "Then I can't sit with you and _Mr. Kim_ , Jaewahn _hyung_. I don't want to be a nuisance in any way."

“ _Huh_. What’s happening?”

" _Wonwoo_."

Jaehwan then waves his hands and playfully reaches over to softly slap Wonwoo on his left arm. "What nonsense! Why are you calling him Mr. Kim? Did you two fight? What the hell is happening?" When no one answers him, as if both Mingyu and Wonwoo are waiting for the other to reply or say whatever just to shut out whatever idea Jaehwan has, the oldest’s eyes widen as if he just found out the answer. "Kim Mingyu, you rascal! Is this why you don't want to talk about your marriage life? You bastard! Did you two really fight? Are you not taking care of your husband? Are you being a bad husband, _huh_ , Kim Mingyu?!"

 _Damn it._ The sudden outburst surprised both Mingyu and Wonwoo but they were both quick to tell him to tone it down. Mingyu is even close to shutting his cousin’s big mouth with his own hands.

“ _Hyung_ , it’s not like that! Wonwoo and I are fine!”

"Ah, _hyung_! Can you please–"

Jaehwan moves back so he could fully face Mingyu and attempts to pinch the tips of his ears. "Is that it, _huh_? I did not teach you to be a dick like this! I did not raise you like this, Mingyu! I expected too much from you and you're here sabotaging your own marriage!”

“Jaehwan _hyung_ , it’s not like that. I swear!”

This is why they should’ve told everyone from their family about the divorce. Wonwoo starts to notice the eyes of the people around them and all he can do is hope that none of them can hear what they’re talking about. All he wants to focus on right now is how to make his Jaehwan _hyung’s_ mouth shut without causing that much ruckus.

"Jaehwan _hyung_ , seriously, Mingyu and I are just fine, okay? We’re…we’re not fighting or whatever you have in mind! We’re fine!” Wonwoo, together with Mingyu, stand up to tend to their _hyung_ who seems to not accept their explanation. He still keeps on going on and on about the importance of understanding and love in a relationship, and whatever he has to say about marriage in general.

"Ah, Kim Jaehwan _hyung_!" A young guy who looks like he hasn’t rested for a long time with the way his hair is disheveled, matched with that distressed look on his face, suddenly calls out near the stairs. "Oh, for Pete’s sake, _hyung_! I’ve been looking for you everywhere!”

Wonwoo steps back so the young guy can assist Jaehwan. “ _Ah_ , Mr. Kim! I'm sorry for the mess Jaehwan _hyung_ has caused you both! I'll take him back to our spot and ask another _hyung_ to take him home!"

Jaehwan stumbles as Daehwi holds him by his waist and points at Mingyu. “Don’t come and visit us if you haven’t fixed whatever there is to fix with your husband, you rascal! I will...I will punch you in the face!”

"Daehwi, thank god you're here. Please take care of my cousin and make sure he doesn't drink another glass, okay? Call his driver if you need help in taking him home,” the CFO says as he rakes his fingers through his messy hair. And with that, Daehwi drags the oldest away and struggles to pull him upstairs, and Wonwoo purses his lips together before facing the younger again.

"I'm sorry about Jaehwan _hyung_. I kind of...I kind of forgot to tell the rest of my family about what happened."

He sighs. The evening just started for Pete’s sake! "Do you need help with that? I don't want to have another incident like this.”

“I can manage it from here,” Mingyu sits back to his spot before pursing his own lips in contemplation. Wonwoo waits and waits, as he’s curious about what he would say, if there really is.

“Well, if you have nothing to else to say–”

"So you really didn't want to sit with us?”

“What?”

“Are you that excited to sit with your friend again that you refused to have a quick chat with me and Jaehwan _hyung_?"

He fixes his gaze on the man in front of him for a few seconds, trying so hard not to let out a sarcastic laugh before he looks away in disbelief. "What are you talking about? You're literally the one glaring at me right from the very start so I did you a favor by trying to get away from you as soon as possible.”

Mingyu refuses to meet his gaze, his eyes now solely focused on the glass of untouched beer in front of him as if it will answer Wonwoo’s question. But it seems like the younger isn’t planning to answer him though so he takes the initiative to take a step back and says before bowing, "Whatever. Tell me if you need help in telling your relatives that we're through before something like this happens again. I need to return now, Mr. Kim.”

 _God_ , the night is still young but he wants nothing but to just go home and let his warm duvet swallow him whole. He walks back to his table and plops down next to Junhui who slides a plate of mochi cakes in front of him.

"What was the commotion all about? Why is that person calling you someone's husband?"

"Nothing. He was just drunk. He mistook me for someone else,” he explains nonchalantly as he crosses his legs, relaxes on his seat, and shoves two mochi cakes into his mouth at the same time. He watches his colleagues listening intently to Soonyoung’s story about his neighbors and the new carpet he got and fails to notice Junhui staring at him as if he’s in deep thought.

He then feels himself being pulled closer to the supervisor, his back resting comfortably on the former’s chest with his right arm wrapped around his shoulders. "What are you going to do with Mr. Kim?"

"Excuse me?" he attempts to look up at him through his shoulder but the close proximity stops him to do so.

"You are excused,” Junhui whispers into his left ear before chuckling and moving even closer. "Not that I've been observing him since he arrived or anything but every time I come near you or even talk to you, he looks at me like he's ready to drop kick me on the face. I mean, he always looks like someone pissed on his coffee but it's different when I'm around _you_." 

"You're imagining things again, Jun. How much did you drink already?"

"I don't drink in company dinners, remember?" he rolls his eyes, "And don't look now but he's glaring at me.”

Wonwoo straightens his back and turns his head around to look at the mentioned CFO and as Junhui said, Mingyu is indeed _staring_ at them. "I said don't look, you idiot! I don't want Mr. Kim to think that we're gossiping about him!”

The intense stare from across the room made Wonwoo move away from his friend. “That’s exactly what you’re doing right now.”

“Well, at least you know what I said is true! He was glaring at me and acted like he didn’t when you looked at him. Are you sure you don’t owe him anything? I mean, you made quite a lot of fuss during the party.”

"How about you stay quiet for a second and stop asking me questions, yeah?"

Junhui squints his eyes. "Are you sure there's nothing going on between you and Mr. Kim? I've also observed something else and it's kind of making me more curious.”

He takes a lettuce wrap and feeds it to Junhui "You're just hungry, Wen. Eat before you can think of something more ridiculous than this.”

The tax supervisor seems to be more than determined to get an answer out of him so even after swallowing the food, he faces Wonwoo again and waves at the ring hanging by Wonwoo’s neck. 

"So that ring.”

Wonwoo glances down and unconsciously grabs it. "Are you perhaps going out with Mr. Kim? It's quite similar to the one he once wore. And don't get me wrong. I just happened to see it when he went to my cubicle to explain a document, okay? It was hard to ignore when he's basically waving his left hand on my face, and mind you, it was an absolutely gorgeous ring. And I _itty-bitty_ kind of heard you two talking near the restroom one time and one of you mentioned divorce. And also, that time when you got drunk but–"

Wonwoo holds up his hand, eyes closing at the information overload because really, he didn’t have any idea that Junhui knows _that_ much. But really though, why did Wonwoo even assume that Junhui would turn a blind eye to all the obvious things that had happened between him and Mingyu in the office? The older is very observant and smart so Wonwoo shouldn’t be _this_ surprised.

And what did he mean by Mingyu wearing a ring similar to the one on his neck? From what he remembers, Mingyu isn’t wearing anything on his hand when they first met in the office. And he’d never thought that the younger would still be keeping the ring when he’s the one who initiated to take off their rings after signing the divorce papers, a sign that makes Wonwoo feel like he was as eager to get out of the relationship as him. But even with that happening, Wonwoo still found himself holding onto the ring, not having the heart to keep it away or return it to Mingyu.  
  
But with Junhui telling him that he saw the CFO wearing the same ring, he doesn’t know what the rumbling in his stomach and the thumping in his chest mean. _Could it mean the same thing…?_

Junhui dramatically gasps and covers his mouth with his hand when he gets no reply. "Oh my fucking _god_ , so you _are_ going out with him?" 

“What are you talking about? What ring? What divorce?” Wonwoo lets out a nervous laugh and takes a sip of his water. “When...When did you see him wearing the ring?”

“Not sure. Was it last week? Or a week before the ball?” Junhui tilts his head before continuing with a laugh, “Anyway, calm down. I can see the panic in your eyes, Wonwoo. And it’s alright if those turn out to be true. I can keep your secret safe with me until my last breath and won’t go around telling people about whatever relationship you have with Mr. Kim.”

"I am not! I'm not dating anyone, most especially Mr. Kim, okay? And this ring, I got it from a friend. It has no special meaning and that whatever you have in mind isn't true, okay? Okay. Now go get me a glass of beer. You're really stressing me out.”

"Hey! That's not how you treat your _sunbae_!"

"Go and get me a glass of beer, _sunbaenim_!"

“You disrespectful brat! I will break your knee caps after we’re done here and you're only getting a glass of water!” They both look at each other and suddenly burst into chuckles. “Seriously speaking, Wonwoo, it may sound crazy but if what I heard is true, about you two being divorced, then I guess it’s probably the reason why he’s been shooting daggers at me since forever? I mean, almost everyone in our team knows about my crush on you before so it probably irks him that someone’s flirting with his ex-husband!”

Junhui is a sweetheart, really. He’s such a very sweet friend and an amazing listener and is so fun to be with but right now, Wonwoo wants nothing but to shut his mouth up with an adhesive tape so he could at least try to enjoy the rest of the night without trying to think of anything that relates to Mingyu.

Seriously, he’ll tell his friend everything about him and Mingyu since he knows more than enough to understand things, but right now is definitely not the time, not when Mingyu is most definitely burning holes on the back of his head.

“Wen, I came here to relax and enjoy, not to be interrogated for something so ridiculous I can’t even think of a reply,” he sighs.

“Okay, okay, I won’t annoy you anymore. But I’m still going to get an answer from you one of these days. Or on Monday. Or Tuesday.”

They leave the topic at that and they both join the ongoing conversation the rest of them are having. The plates are now cleared from the table with bottles upon bottles of soju and beer now scattered in front of them. The drinking session continued until one of the managers from another team dragged the rest of the superiors, including Mingyu, to gather at the largest table at the center– the very table where Wonwoo is seated.

Everyone’s attention is now centered at their table, bodies turning around and conversations paused just to watch whatever the managers are doing (but mostly to watch Mingyu who just joined a company dinner for the very first time).

"Ah, I just remembered that Mrs. Lee's new team member is here with us, Mr. Jeon Wonwoo!” Mr. Eun, assistant manager of the budget team, raises a glass in the air and announces, "I'd like to offer you this glass of beer to welcome you to our department, Mr. Jeon. Let's give him a round of applause for surviving his first quarterly challenge!"

When the glass reached Junhui, he held it in his hands and attempted to give it back. " _Ah_ , Mr. Eun, Mr. Jeon is not allowed to drink alcohol tonight so a glass of iced tea would be much better for him.”

"Oh, is that so? I apologize. I really appreciate your partner looking out for you, Mr. Jeon.” The comment made everyone start teasing them together, nothing out of ordinary really, except for the fact that Mingyu’s literally left unmoved on his spot at the head of the table. 

"I'm right, am I not? That Mr. Wen here is your partner?"

"Mr. Eun! We also teased both Mr. Wen and Mr. Jeon earlier but they already cleared that they're just friends!" Seungkwan interjects from beside him.

“Oh, my bad. But you two look just like a married couple!” He knows that the comment was meant to be a joke but he doesn’t know why he seemed to be affected by the last words that the glass of water he’s holding almost slipped from his grip.

" _Ey_ , okay, okay, stop teasing us. Wonwoo and I are just friends though it's true that I did have a crush on him before. But to make things clear to everyone, I like someone else now," Junhui announces proudly and wraps an arm around him again, "And Wonwoo here might’ve already be taken so please don't tease us together anymore, okay?"

Wonwoo almost slaps his own forehead as he murmurs, “Wen Junhui, I swear to god, I will make sure you’d get nightmares for the rest of your life.”

Jeongyeon then shakes her head in amusement from across him. " _Wah_ , Wonwoo is such a mystery. We literally don't know anything about him except that he's a business major at PLU."

“And that he’s not dating Junhui,” Sejeong chimes in.

He shakes his head as well. “There's literally nothing interesting about my life but _uh_ , well, I’m single as a pringle but definitely _not_ ready to mingle yet, guys.”

Soonyoung lets out a dramatic coo, face and neck now red from the alcohol. "Why not? You're handsome, smart, and definitely look like a catch! Anyone would be lucky to date you!"

He only shrugs before Hana raises his hand to get his attention. "Okay, how about your past relationship then? Did you date someone? I mean, you're handsome so I'm assuming you've dated a lot before."

 _“Yes, I did. Actually, I am your boss’s ex-husband. I was married to Kim Mingyu for almost a year before we filed for divorce and called it quits, and for some unknown reason, I can’t seem to let go of that thought that’s why I’m in this bullshit cycle with whatever this is with Mingyu. I was once married and_ _am_ _still not ready to get myself tangled in another mess, that’s why I’m single but not ready to mingle.”_

Wonwoo only offers his friend a tight-lipped smile, honestly feeling satisfied with just rambling the answer in his head. Also, he doesn’t have the guts to voice it out especially with Mingyu watching his every move. How can he explain something so complicated without meaning to make it too obvious that he’s talking about the other party that is literally just sitting a few feet away from him?

He then elbows Junhui hard on his side, a form of signal for the older to do something and save him from that situation because he’s the one who put him there in the first place anyway. The older immediately gets what he wanted to happen so he’s quick enough to ask Hana about her boyfriend to divert their attention and tries to involve everyone in the conversation. But since the universe loves biting Wonwoo in the ass (fuck them, really), all his efforts went down the drain when Mingyu decided to comment at that very moment.

"You seemed to be avoiding the questions, Mr. Jeon. Why don't you answer your curious colleagues instead of trying to run away _agai_ _n?_ "

The conversation halts and everyone turns their head to watch in wonder as Mingyu crosses his arms and leans back on his chair, the younger's eyes looking at the empty plate in front of him. Wonwoo's jaw clenches, palm starting to sweat as he's suddenly remembering how much he hates _that_ certain word.

The tone in the voice and the choice of words stir something unpleasant within Wonwoo too, making him want to just keep his chin up and answer back his _boss_. Even the relaxed composure Mingyu has is pissing him off. 

_Why is he suddenly acting like this?_

"It's not that I'm running, I just don't want to answer a personal question because I'd like whatever happened to me in the past to remain private." _Really, it's not like that._ He just doesn’t want to give at least one hint because he’s there.

"Then you should've told them _that_ instead of going on circles. You'll just drag the topic if you don't tell them _anything_ ," he bites back, finger now circling the mouth of the glass. Junhui seems to understand the tension between them so he takes the initiative to unlatch his arm from Wonwoo.

"Do you really want me to tell them what happened? I may not be able to hold myself back if I start," Wonwoo challenges, now feeling fearless about what's about to happen. 

Soonyoung reaches over to poke him on his right arm before pulling on his sleeves, and hesitantly says, " _Uh_ , Wonwoo, you don't have to tell us if you're not comfortable."

"No, it's okay. Mr. Kim is right. I should be honest with you guys instead of not saying anything."

" _Wonie_ ," Jun tries to call but he's now determined to play the game Mingyu started.

He sits up straight and fixes his gaze on the younger, not intending to let his expression falter. "I ended things with my _ex_ because the relationship wasn't working anymore. Why try to save something when the other person isn't cooperating? It's easier to end things early to avoid getting hurt if we stay longer in that relationship."

"So you gave up just like that?" Mingyu slowly looks up at him through his eyelashes, his gaze pinning him to his spot.

"I didn't give up. I just decided to choose myself and my happiness. He can’t expect me to hold on forever because people can still get tired from chasing _something_ that doesn't want to get chased."

"Maybe you just didn't try hard enough."

Wonwoo's fists clench on top of his lap. 

"Or maybe the other person just didn't see how much I care about him." He then rests his right arm on the table and shifts his body so he'd be facing Mingyu before continuing, "I can't be the only one trying, _Mr. Kim_. I can't be the only one trying to understand and adjust. And how sure are you that I was the only one at _fault_ in the relationship? Believe me, I tried. I tried so hard to make it work but I can't do it alone. I got tired. And maybe it was finally time for me to choose myself and my happiness."

Wonwoo can't deny his words as it's something he's been wanting to say for ages. Yes, he's tired. He got so tired, confused, and exhausted that he had to let go without giving it much thought. He got tired, not at the person, but at the situation they were once in. 

He’d never get tired of him.

It was never Mingyu. It was never him in the first place. 

Some could say it was such an impulsive decision for him to break things off without hesitation, like it was something he hasn't thought of yet before it came out of his mouth. Wonwoo did try to hold on, to keep holding on to the single thread that's been barely keeping the both of them together for months, but he can't keep feeling like he's the only one doing it when Mingyu wasn't holding it in the first place. 

But it felt right during that time. Telling Mingyu that he wants to file for divorce felt so right– like it was something he should do before he gets completely burned out from the situation he was in. He likes to think that it was the right thing to do, yet he had spent a lot of time dwelling on his doubts and what-ifs from that moment. 

_He’s just isn’t too sure about it anymore_.

He watches Mingyu slowly wrapping his hand around the glass. "Maybe that person also wanted to make it work but circumstances held him back."

"What kind of circumstance do you think made that person act _so_ uninterested in the relationship, _Mr. Kim_?"

"Something that he doesn't want his partner to know."

He scoffs. "So what's the point of me being his _partner_ if he can't even tell me anything? I didn't stay just to be treated like a trophy he can keep."

Mingyu's jaw clenches. "Probably he thought that whatever he felt when he’s with you wasn't real. That he thought whatever connections you had wasn't real because the actual reason why you two got into that kind of relationship and your desire to fulfill what other people wanted you to do weighed much more than what your heart wants?"

The whole table is quiet. Wonwoo can hear his own heart beating violently in his chest, and the sight of Mingyu looking like he's never been relaxed like this before doesn't sit well with him.

"And he's probably scared and thought he wasn't enough for you and that you deserve better,” the CFO continues.

Wonwoo searches for Mingyu's eyes. He wants to see what the younger is thinking through his eyes but he gets nothing. He couldn't say anything either. It's like the thoughts and words he's planning to say vanished into thin air. He's confused, too, as this is the very first time he's heard such a reason from him, not that he'd said anything before. 

But it's so unexpected that it left Wonwoo wondering what the hell really happened. 

_“Let’s divorce.”_

_Silence._

_“Is that what you want?” Wonwoo refuses to look at the man in front of him for a few seconds, afraid that he might take his words back if he glances at him even just for a millisecond. “Wonwoo, I’m asking you a question. Is that what you really want?”_

_“Yes.”_

_Another silence._

_“Fine. Bring the papers to my office. I’ll have it signed immediately.”_

He blinks back the tears that are threatening to come out as the memory comes rushing in. He pushes back the feeling of regret knocking from inside him and tries not to think about it all over again as he thinks he's currently doing a great job at living his life as _the_ Jeon Wonwoo.

 _Damn,_ he isn't even sure if what Mingyu said was actually based on what he honestly felt in that moment for Pete's sake!

He hears Soonyoung clearing his throat with the rest of the people starting their own conversations to comment on whatever Mingyu and Wonwoo are talking about.

" _Hmm_. That sounds like they need to talk to clear things out. It seems like it's just a case of miscommunication?" Soonyoung starts, "You see, even if love is present in a relationship, it's still nothing when you don't communicate with your partner. It's always important to voice out your feelings and tell each other what's bothering you or what you do or don't like. It's literally one of the most important things you should remember when getting into a relationship."

Silence envelops the table and Seungkwan looks around before shaking his head in amazement, his hand clapping Soonyoung's back as he says, " _Wah_. I didn't know Soonyoung _hyung_ is a love guru too? But yeah, _hyung_ is right. Talk things out with your ex. I’m sure it’s just a bad case of miscommunication, Wonwoo _hyung_.”

And for the first time that night, Wonwoo and Mingyu held each other's gaze, as if they're in a game again that the two seem to love playing these past few months. Perhaps they've said more than what they've expected, so Mingyu suddenly looks away and smiles at them before shrugging off the look that only Wonwoo could understand.

"Well, that's just my input. I don't know what happened to Mr. Jeon's past, anyway," Mingyu chuckles and with a loud clap to catch everyone's attention, he stands up and says, "The night is still young so you can still order anything you want from the menu. The excess will be paid by me."

And that's Wonwoo's cue to rise from his seat, to get the hell out of that restaurant and head to the parking lot so he could go home. He didn't even say anything when Junhui and Seungkwan tried to pull him back and ask where he's going. 

"Where are you going?" 

He feels himself getting pulled by the arm when he’s already outside and he doesn't need to turn around to know who it is. "Away from here."

"Let me take you home then."

He pulls his arm back and frowns at Mingyu. "Was it my fault then? Did everything I give you still not enough?"

Mingyu holds him again on both sides of his shoulders to force him to stay still. "Wonwoo, it's not like that! It wasn’t supposed to come out like that. You understood everything wrong."

"What was that, then? Have you been waiting for that moment to say that? I don't know what your point is but I don't find it funny at all, Mingyu."

"I wasn't trying to be funny."

"Then tell why! Why did you say that in front of people? Why did you not say it when I asked you to months ago? Why now?!" He asks in a frustrated yet hushed tone, still trying hard not to catch passers-by's attention at the parking lot. "Was it even true or were you just trying to get on my nerves? Did you just say that so my _ex_ won’t look and sound bad to them? Because that’s not what you told me the last time we talked about it.” 

Mingyu looks conflicted, it's so damn clear in his face, yet he didn’t do anything to clear himself. His tight grip on his shoulders loosens instead and he takes a few steps back to give them enough space from each other. He waits for the younger to say something, for any words to come out of his mouth that he keeps on biting as if trying to stop himself from speaking. 

"No, don't answer that."

"We can talk about it, Wonwoo. I can explain things to you but let me take you home first." Mingyu reaches out for his hands this time. 

"No need. I already called my driver. I'm clearly not in the mood to talk to you right now."

"Your driver can't pick you up because he had an emergency back home. I knew about it because I contacted him about our company dinner before I came here."

"Then I'll just ask one of my friends to drive me home. I'm sure Seungkwan or Jun won't mind," he replies as he unlatches Mingyu's grip on him and walks away again. 

"Wen Junhui? Why is it always him?"

He whips his head back to Mingyu and throws him a look. "What's it to you? It's not like I'm any of your business anymore, right?" The silence coming from Mingyu was enough. "Exactly. I'll get going now. Have a nice night, Mr. Kim," Wonwoo bows before finally walking away _again_. 

Damn whatever Mingyu and his friends would say, but _running_ away again seems to be the only right thing to do right now.

-

"How did you get a discount from that restaurant, Wonwoo _hyung_? Do they have a special discount card or coupon? I saw you hand something to the server," Seokmin asks as soon as they exit the fancy restaurant they spent their lunch break in. He takes one last look at the sleek exterior of the establishment, mouth slightly opened as if he's never been in a fancy place before.

"Yeah, something like that," Wonwoo simply replies as he secretly hides his black card in the inner pocket of his trench coat and holds himself closer to keep himself warm.

"Nice! Tell me where you got that coupon because I'm treating Vernon next week," Seungkwan exclaims from his left, his cheeks tinted pink from the cold and hands buried inside his pockets. 

Wonwoo offers a tight-lipped smile before saying, "Uh, about that. I don't think they still have that kind of coupon. But you can tell me where you're planning to take Vernon out so that I could start looking for another way."

The restaurant is actually owned by one of Wonwoo's aunts who wanted him to try one of their newest dishes. He then took that opportunity to bring his friends who could also comment on the dishes with the disguise that he got a discount coupon from the mall. Except that it’s a black card and not a coupon.

"Wonwoo, can you also give me one coupon? I really want to eat another fancy dish again," Soonyoung smiles from beside him. 

"Okay, I'll try to give you coupons but don't tell anyone about this."

And with that, the four of them continue to roam around the shopping district with nothing but to enjoy the sunny yet chilly Saturday afternoon in their minds. It's not common for them to spend a day together, especially after a stressful week at work since they prefer to sleep the whole weekend, but they were able to agree to spend this day in the shopping district for fun.

Even though Seungkwan basically planned the whole hangout, Wonwoo still made sure they'd steer clear of the Kim's malls or shopping centers to avoid getting recognized by anyone from the selected executives that might be there in the same place as him by chance. Though the four of them had gotten real close, he also finds it hard to keep things as big as this but he promises to tell them when the right time comes.

Wonwoo was actually supposed to hang out with his best friends but the both of them canceled at the very last minute as Jihoon got called for a meeting with a new boy group while Jisoo said he'll be seeing a friend he hasn't seen in ages. He also initially planned on telling them about what happened at the company dinner last week but he thought that maybe it was good that their plan got canceled because Jihoon and Jisoo might scold him _again_. 

Was he even ready for Jihoon to roast the shit out of him? Definitely no.

If he were to be honest, he isn't sure why he's feeling like _this._ He was certain that he didn't like Mingyu like that in the latter part of their marriage but as time passes by, it gets harder and harder for him to believe his own words.

They stop by a music store that had Soonyoung bouncing up and down from excitement by the music playing inside because _"Oh my god! That's the debut song that Woozi produced_ _a few years ago_ _!"_. Wonwoo only watches his friend in fascination because people rarely acknowledge the people working behind the idols' faces. 

He takes a mental note to tell Jihoon that he got himself a real fan in the form of Kwon Soonyoung. 

Wonwoo also learned that they love to gossip about people in the company, how Vernon and Seungkwan met in college, how much of a Woozi fan Soonyoung is since his first release, the rumors surrounding Seungcheol secretly dating Jeonghan (he also takes a note to ask Jisoo later whom he'd seen going out on a date with someone last week), and how Seokmin almost threw up in front of his assistant manager during Conlight's party. 

Overall it's such a fun and enjoyable day that he'd love to have again next week. He goes outside first and decides to just wait there for his friends before he hears a small yet familiar voice calling his _special_ nickname.

_"Woowoo! Uncle Woowoo!"_

He turns around and widens his eyes at the sight of a little kid running up to him with her arms wide open in her thick white coat, bright pink boots, and pink bow that is bouncing up and down as she runs.

"Hayoung?" Mingyu's niece is as cute and pretty as he remembers. 

The little girl's face breaks out into a huge grin before she squeals and hugs his legs. "Uncle Woowoo! Hayoung is here! Hayoung misses you!" 

"Hayoung, baby, how are you?" He lifts her up as her little arms wrap around his neck. Wonwoo looks around to see if she's with her parents or any guardian as it's dangerous for a four-year-old girl to be running on her own. "Who are you with? Why are you running around the mall without an adult with you?"

"Uncle Woowoo! I miss you Uncle Woowoo! I miss you so much. Like...like as big as this," Hayoung makes an enormous circle with her tiny arms to show how much she misses her uncle.

"I miss you too, baby. But who are you with? Please tell me you did not run away from your parents."

"Uncle Haohao." She simply replies as she tries to grab Wonwoo's eyeglasses.

"You're with Uncle Haohao?" _Xu Minghao, you are dead to me_. "Where is he now?"

"I don't know," she giggles as she's now busy playing with the collar of his coat. "Uncle Woowoo, I want cuh-cake. Pink cuh-cake with princess! And candy! And...and ice cream!"

"Okay, okay, I'll buy you that but we have to wait for Uncle Haohao, okay?" he pats her head which made the little girl burst into fits of giggles. "Xu Minghao, seriously. Why did he leave Naeun in this huge mall? What if something happened to her? What if—"

"Hayoung! Kim Hayoung! Oh my fu–, oh my _god_ this child! You're seriously going to give me a heart attack someday!" Xu Minghao suddenly appears in front of them, hands resting on his knees as he tries to catch his breath as if he just ran a marathon. "Wonwoo! Thank goodness it's you who found her! I swear to god, she's just like his uncle! The Kims are going to be the death of me."

"Just what on earth were you doing? How did you let Hayoung out of your sight?"

"I was waiting for her cotton candy when I noticed that she's not with me anymore. I had to run without paying just to look for her," the poor uncle takes one last deep breath before straightening his back and watch Hayoung smiling at her two uncles as if nothing happened. ”Hayoung, you shouldn’t run away like that.”

"Uncle Haohao, I found Uncle Woowoo and I'm not going to let him go again!" Hayoung pouts at him. "Uncle Woowoo please don't leave me any more!"

"What do you mean, baby? Look, Woowoo is here. I'm not going anywhere."

"I wanted to play with you but Uncle Mimin said you can't play with me anymore. I'm sad and I miss you so much, Woowoo." Wonwoo smiles at her before looking at Minghao sighing at the scene in front of him. 

"She's been looking for you ever since they got back here in Seoul two days ago. She said she really wanted to hang out with you and Mingyu together but, you know, you can't since _things_ happened."

Wonwoo and Mingyu used to babysit Hayoung last year and to say that he like taking care of the girl so much is an understatement. Hayoung made him feel like he's a father looking after her own daughter, and with all the times he had spent with her, it actually made him think about him and Mingyu having a child whom they can call their own. 

Hayoung made him want to have children too, even though it wasn't part of their plan yet on their first few months of their marriage.

"Can I please, please, please play with you, Uncle Woowoo? Let's go home later and then play with Uncle Minmin together!"

Minghao tries to take her from Wonwoo but the girl's grip around Wonwoo's neck only tightens. "Hayoung, we can't stay here any longer because Uncle Haohao promised to have you back before dinner time. And Won, I have to go back to my office before my managers can report me to my mom for ditching a meeting. I only planned to take her to lunch and then go back to my office where she can stay until six."  
  
"How about you leave her with me? I'll call her parents and tell them I'm going to get her back before dinner time," Wonwoo suggests.

Minghao scratches the back of his neck. "Uh, about that. Her parents are out and will only be picking her up in Mingyu's house. So..." he trails off, making Wonwoo purse his lips in contemplation.

Really, what's up with him _always_ ending up tangled with Mingyu? And it's not like he can say no to this little girl he hasn't seen for months just because he'd be meeting her uncle later for when he drops her off. 

"You don't have to do it if you're uncomfortable, Wonwoo. You can drop her off at my office and I can just bring her there–'

"It's fine, Hao. I don't want to trouble you and make her even sadder than she is. Besides, I miss hanging out with this angel," he smiles and touches the tip of Hayoung's nose. The little girl only squeals at the thought of his uncle Woowoo finally spending time with her (and her uncle Minmin). 

"Are you sure?" Minghao looks unsure about the idea but Wonwoo's has already made up his mind. 

"Hao, I'm a hundred percent sure. I'll bring back Hayoung safe and sound."

After a few moments, Seungkwan, Soonyoung, and Seokmin finally join him outside but he could tell by their expressions that they're confused as to why _the_ Xu Minghao is talking to Wonwoo who's suddenly holding a child in his arms. 

He turns to his friends and says to Minghao, "Oh, by the way, these are my friends. You met them at the party last time," he then leans forward to whisper to his friend. "And he's not here."

"Who?" But instead of answering, Wonwoo only teasingly winks and laughs at him.

The five of them continue to catch up with Wonwoo giving all his attention to Hayoung. If he were to be honest, he'd like to drop off Hayoung without having to see Mingyu but with how determined the girl is to hang out with both uncles, he knows he can't escape from it again. Minghao then faces him and shoots him an apologetic look since he just got a text from one of his managers that the meeting will begin shortly. 

“Text me if you need anything, okay? I’ll inform him that you’ll be coming instead of me. We don’t want to give him the shock of his life now, do we?” And with that, Minghao left after patting Hayoung on the head and telling her to behave while she's with her Uncle Woowoo. 

"I didn't know you're friends with _the_ Xu Minghao! You're keeping a lot from us, Wonwoo _hyung_!" Seungkwan exclaims once Minghao is out of earshot, arm linked with Wonwoo's as they walk further into the shopping district.

"It's a very long story for another time. But I used to babysit this kid before."

"So you're like...a babysitter for rich kids?" 

"Something like that, yeah." 

They spent the next few hours visiting different candy shops and toy stores to buy things for Hayoung. His three friends were quick to befriend the youngest Kim, mostly through the ice cream and princess-themed cupcake they bought for them. 

Soon enough, the three had to leave, leaving Hayoung with Wonwoo who's dreading the inevitable. Hayoung is currently sleeping in her seat after the long day of playing, eating, and spending the whole afternoon with his uncle as Wonwoo heads to the address Minghao gave him earlier.

Even though he's been to Mingyu's apartment before, he still doesn't know where it is exactly so he resorted to asking his friend instead of the homeowner himself. He doesn't know why he gets more and more nervous as he gets closer to the address, his palms on the steering wheels sweating like crazy even in this cold weather. He feels like something bad always happens when he's there, but quickly dropping off Hayoung won't cause anything unexpected to happen again, right?

He stands outside Mingyu's penthouse with Hayoung sleeping soundly in his arms, her chubby cheeks resting comfortably on his shoulder. After giving himself some pep talk, he pushes the doorbell and waits for the owner to open up.

"Wonwoo? What are you doing here?"

To say that he was surprised by the sight in front of him was an understatement. Before him is Kim Mingyu in his absolute worst state. He looks like a real mess, unlike his usually neat, sleek, and confident look, as he stands in front of Wonwoo with his hair sticking out in every direction and eye bags as dark as ever as if he hasn't slept for days. 

He's sporting a simple low-cut black sleeveless shirt and red track pants along with mismatched house slippers. It seems like it took Mingyu a while to register things before he steps back and fixes his hair. 

"Hi, sorry for popping out of nowhere. I just want to bring Hayoung home since I volunteered to hang out with her for a few more hours," Wonwoo explains. 

"Where's Minghao?"

"He's back at his office for a meeting. Did you not receive his text?”

“My phone died and I just finished reading some of my reports. Please come in and put her in the guest room," he opens the door wider for Wonwoo and they both head to the living room.

“Where are her parents?” he asks once they're in front of the couch as they wait for Hayoung to stop moving in his arms. “I was told they’ll be picking her up here."

"They'll be here in a few minutes. Do you need help with Hayoung?" the younger asks before attempting to unlatch Hayoung's arms around Wonwoo's neck but she stirred awake and only tightens her hold around him. 

Every time they try to move her away from him, she would just start crying and burying her face on the crook of Wonwoo's neck before going back to sleep. 

"I guess she just really misses her Uncle Woowoo," Mingyu chuckles lifelessly as Wonwoo sits on the couch instead to wait for her parents. 

"Too bad she's sleeping right now. She couldn't stop talking about how much she wanted to play with us," Wonwoo chuckles once he gets comfortable on his seat.

The younger only nods before asking, "Do you need a drink? Coffee? Tea?"

"I'm fine, I'll be leaving when her parents come anyway."

And with that, the two went silent before Mingyu had to excuse himself so he could go back to his office room (similar to the one he had in their shared penthouse), leaving Wonwoo alone with a sleeping Hayoung as they wait for her parents. It's been a while since the last time he had visited this place, but the expected awkwardness was replaced by worry with how exhausted Mingyu looks right now. 

He wanted to ask him if he's alright, or if there's something that he could help with just to keep some load off the CFO's list of things to finish. But then again, he doesn't know if it's just right for him to do that right now– to pretend that they're all back to being friends again, that is–considering the fact that they just had a fight back in the restaurant. 

Surely, he's still thankful that Mingyu doesn't have the time to make awkward small talks with him because he knows he wouldn't be able to take it. He lets out a huge sigh of relief when he hears the main door opening, both of Hayoung's parents greeting him in surprise.

"Oh, Wonwoo, thank you so much for taking care of Hayoung. Dongho and I lost track of time since we enjoyed our first night out together too much," Mingyu's older cousin, Kang Haeun, smiles at him as she takes Hayoung from him with an apologetic look. 

"It's okay, Haeun _noona_. I also enjoyed my time catching up with this angel. It's been so long since the last time we saw each other," he stands up at the same time Mingyu gets back to the living room and greets his cousin and her husband. 

"Too bad she’s fast asleep and didn't see her favorite uncles together," Haeun smiles as Dongho adjusted Hayoung in his arms. “Mingyu, are you alright? You look like you haven’t slept in days."

Mingyu offers a tight-lipped smile before raking his fingers through his messy hair. “I didn’t get enough sleep last night because I had to complete my reports and prepare my presentation for my trip next week."

Dongho clicks his tongue and watches Mingyu making his way to stand next to Wonwoo. “Geez, what a tough job you have. Just don’t forget to take a break, okay?” The husband then looks at Wonwoo with a knowing look before saying, “And Wonwoo please make sure he won’t touch any documents tonight and that he’ll get to rest early, understood?”

He takes a quick glance at Mingyu before politely bowing at his elder.

"If you're free, we can treat you to dinner for taking care of her and of course, to catch up on things we missed for the past year. But no pressure though. I know how extremely you currently are," Haeun asks. 

“That’d be great. I’ll let you know when I’m free," Wonwoo simply replies before bowing politely at the couple again. The two didn't stay any longer as they want the three of them to go back to their hotel and rest (also, they wanted him and Mingyu to relax and _enjoy_ their time together paired with a suggestive wink from Haeun).

Wonwoo breaks the silence by clearing his throat. "Do they know that we...?"

Mingyu closes his eyes and rubs the back of his neck. "Yeah. I'm sorry about them. They just don't want to act differently since you're still their friend and their daughter's favorite uncle."

He nods and shifts his weight from one foot to another. "So I successfully took that title from you?"

"You were her favorite right from the very start. I just can't compete with you at that."

 _Ah_.

Silence. 

He's thankful that Mingyu's penthouse is on the 20th floor so he wouldn't be able to hear the crickets outside at how silent the whole house is. No one is trying to talk to the other that even the sound of them breathing and the little sighs from Mingyu along with the sound of his bones cracking when moved his head from side to side could be noticed.

"Are you alright? You look extremely tired," he says but instead of a verbal reply, Mingyu only nods once and runs his fingers through his hair again with that unsure look on his face. It looks like he doesn’t want to talk about it.

It's probably the right time for him to leave now.

"So... _uh_ , I need to go now. Thank you for letting me stay for a while. And yeah, see you in the office," he slightly tips his upper body before turning around, not waiting for any reply from the younger. 

"Wonwoo, wait." He feels a hand around his wrist that is slightly pulling him back as if asking to turn around and look at him. He looks at Mingyu's hand carefully holding him and then to his eyes in wonder. "Do you...Do you maybe want to watch a movie with me? I have leftover pizzas and popcorn, too."

"Mingyu, I'm sorry but I still have to review a contract that I have to pass tomorrow. You know how busy we are especially now that Diamond's about to open a few more branches with Conlight." 

_Actually, I'm free tonight but I just don't think staying here any longer is good for me and my confused feelings for whatever the fuck's happening to us these past few mo_ _n_ _ths. Besides, something always happens when I'm here so I am not planning on embarrassing myself any more tonight._

He looks at Mingyu who is still holding on to his wrist as if his life depended on it. The younger is rubbing comforting circles on the back of his hand, something that he loves doing when they hold hands, and Wonwoo for some reason doesn't have the heart to tell Mingyu to stop.

"I'm sorry for acting like a dick during the company's dinner. I just got a lot on my plate and I was clearly not thinking well," Mingyu starts, his eyes refusing to look at him.

"Yeah, I won't say it's okay because it was clearly not but I'm glad you're acknowledging your dick move. I hope it will not happen again, especially not in front of your employees, Mingyu."

Mingyu nods before he turns silent again. He isn't sure why Mingyu seems to be trying to make the conversation longer, and not that he's trying to imagine things, but it looks like the younger doesn't want him to leave. 

He attempts to walk away for the second time but he gets pulled again by the wrist this time. “I have a copy of that new game you really love. We can play it if you want?”

“I actually planned on hanging out with Seungkwan and Soonyoung to play that game next weekend." _Lies_. His friends don't even know how to play. “And if that’s all you want to say, I’ll be heading out now. I’ll see you in the office, Mingyu."

"Wonwoo."

He didn’t look at him after turning around for his third attempt to leave, jaws clenched with his lips pursed as he heaves a really heavy sigh. He just wants to go home but the sudden sorrow in Mingyu's voice stops him from actually moving from his spot.

"Can you...Can you stay here for a bit?"

"Mingyu, I just told you–"

"Just for tonight," Mingyu asks with a cracked voice, effectively making Wonwoo whip his head around to stare back at him. His face relaxes when he sees that the usually bright and proud look on the younger's face is replaced by something he hasn't seen before. 

He hasn't seen Mingyu this tired and empty before, even during those times when the latter rarely comes home due to his busy work schedule and his desire to finish everything a week before the deadline to impress the executives. Mingyu could still smile at him and be as warm as he could during those times but this version of Mingyu breaks Wonwoo's heart into pieces. 

He looks empty and just generally done.

"Wonwoo, can we pretend to be okay? Even just for tonight?"

_What?_

The warm white lights above them make Mingyu's eyes gleam with unshed tears that are threatening to come out any second. “Mingyu, are you even aware of what you’re saying to me?” he asks in an attempt to wake Mingyu up from whatever he’s in because he might be too exhausted to realize what he just said.

“Mingyu–“

“You can hate me and say anything to me after this. Just please stay. I promise I won’t bother you anymore after this if that’s what you want. I just need someone right now. I..." Mingyu moves closer to Wonwoo and holds him by the waist. "I need you, Wonwoo."

Mingyu took the silence from Wonwoo as a cue for him to get even closer, arms wrapping delicately around the older's waist with their foreheads almost touching each other. He could feel Mingyu’s hands shaking in nervousness and his heart aches for him. He stays still as he closes his eyes to let himself bask in the warmth Mingyu is giving, something that he's been craving for since the last time they got this close. 

He can feel his walls quickly crumbling down with just how right it feels to be in Mingyu's arms again. Even with his eyes closed, he knows Mingyu is staring at him, patiently waiting and hoping he'd be fine with his sudden request.

"Wonwoo, _please_." 

He wants to say yes right there and then so damn much but there's still something stopping him from doing so. Is it doubt? Is he afraid that he might not be able to stop himself and proceed to forget about reality just because he's with Mingyu again? Or is he afraid that Mingyu might say that it's a mistake again, making them go around the same cycle that is slowly tiring Wonwoo out?

But what's wrong? Why is MIngyu suddenly acting like he won't be able to rest and sleep well if he won’t be able to convince him to stay for tonight? Why would Mingyu want them to pretend that they're okay?

He takes a deep breath when he feels Mingyu arms completely wrapping around his waist into a tight hug, face buried on the crook of his neck while his own arms are hanging limply by his sides. 

_Wonwoo, you need to be stronger than this._

“Mingyu, I _can’t_.” He whispers weakly, not really meaning his words as his desire to hug back increases the more Mingyu sighs into his skin. But the silence that follows that and the way he keeps unmoving on his spot somewhat made Mingyu realize what he just did.

He unlatches himself from Wonwoo and takes a cautious step back, but still close enough for Wonwoo to easily reach out for him, his then gleaming eyes replaced with embarrassment as he looks up at the older. “I’m...I’m sorry. You don’t have to stay if you don’t want to. Thanks for taking Hayoung home. I...Enjoy...Enjoy your night, Wonwoo.”

But instead of walking away like what his mind tells him, Wonwoo is the one who steps closer this time, carefully but with a strong intent to reach out to the younger and hug him back. He breathes in Mingyu's smell as he places his cheek on Mingyu's broad chest, arms locking behind Mingyu with the intent to never, ever let him go.

_Finally._

He finally has Mingyu in his arms. They’re finally in each other’s embraces like how they should be. He misses this so much, so damn much that he had to blink faster to keep his tears from falling. It feels different from the last time they got this close because this time, he feels loved. Needed. Desired. _Craved for_. 

And no matter how many times his head tells him to say and do the opposite, his heart will always win the battle. That's why he's here, hugging the very man he tried to avoid and at the same time the man he'd always wanted to hold this close since forever.

Mingyu finally hugs him back with the same intensity, if not more. He was clearly shocked by Wonwoo's sudden change of mind but he instantly relaxes when there's no way Wonwoo would take his words back. 

_It's now or never._

“I’m sorry,” whispers Mingyu in his ears, lips kissing the top of his head. "I'm so, so sorry, Wonwoo.”

He doesn't know what Mingyu is apologizing for but he accepts it wholeheartedly, like absolutely nothing else matters to him right now, as long as they're in each other's arms. He gives the taller's back a comforting rub before he looks up and gently kisses him on the side of his face. 

"Do you want me to stay the night, _love_?" _God_ , it just feels so damn nice to finally call him that again.

He watches Mingyu opening his eyes and leaning his head back so he'd be able to see him clearly, a small, genuine smile gracing his tired face. All of his doubts and what-ifs instantly vanishes the moment he sees that adorable smile of his again. He doesn't care about what tomorrow brings for him.

He absolutely does not care anymore.

"Please," Mingyu whispers. He can feel that something else is bothering Mingyu. He knows it's not entirely about work since he'd seen the latter getting stressed and tired a thousand times before but it was never really like this. 

But neither of them wants to dwell with whatever it is right now. Mingyu wants him to stay and Wonwoo wants to stay and finally be with him without reservations.

Because if someone’s going to ask him again, he'd still say the same.

Wonwoo will stay and pretend like everything's okay.

Everything's as normal as they can get. After a few more moments of standing in the living room, Mingyu invited him to go to the kitchen so they can make something to eat– just how they usually do before. They talk a lot while eating Wonwoo’s favorite meal, mainly about work and the things they’ve always wanted to know about these past few months.

_How is Wonwoo’s cat Carrot? Did Mingyu’s cousin graduate from college? How is Wonwoo’s niece? Is Junhui really just a friend? Did Wonyoung really go back to New York and would never go back?_ _What happened to their old penthouse?_

They talked and talked, but never really about _the_ past. They went back to their old routine too. They cleaned the counter and the dishes after eating a meal, picked up the scattered mess in the living room, made snacks that they could eat while watching a movie they couldn't concentrate on for obvious reasons. 

Strangely, Wonwoo's as happy as he was when they first moved in. He remembers everything and there's nothing he wants to do more than to recreate it and make more memories together. He really tends to forget everything else when he's with Mingyu. 

They eventually get inside Mingyu's room after the younger told him that he can sleep there instead of in the guest room because apparently, he hasn't cleaned it for a long time since no one comes over anyways. They take turns in taking a shower (he even helped Mingyu dry his hair), and he even had to borrow an extra set of silk pajamas he could use for tonight.

When he gets out, he sees Mingyu already sitting on the edge of the bed while still drying his hair with a towel in his black boxer shorts and plain white shirt. Mingyu smiles at him the moment he got closer, and Wonwoo couldn’t help but admire the fresh look on his _friend’s_ face (seriously, what the hell should he call him?). He’s already glowing just after a few hours and Wonwoo wonders if he’s responsible for it.

He gets pulled closer to the younger and he looks down at him with a small smile, hands unconsciously making its way to brush the tips of Mingyu’s wet hair away with his fingers. Mingyu closes his eyes as he enjoys the little things he’s doing.

“You alright?” He asks, fingers now massaging the back of Mingyu’s head while the latter is keeping him in place by holding him by his waist. Mingyu wordlessly nod and he takes it as a cue to lift the former’s chin up with his finger. “Are you sure? You can...you can tell me what’s bothering you, Gyu.”

“I’m fine, love. I just miss _this_ ,” he smiles up at him, ”I miss us. And I miss you.”

_And I miss you too, Mingyu. So damn much._

“Are you sure that’s it?”

“Yes. I’m just being sappy, is all.”

He almost shrieks in surprise when Mingyu pulls him down to his lap, effectively making him move around until he’s straddling him. “How was your day? I heard from Hao that you went out with your friends? I’ve noticed how close you’ve gotten with them too.”

“Yeah, I did. They’re actually really fun to be with. They make my stay at Conlight fun,” he shifts on top of Mingyu so they’d both be comfortable with their new position, his face now leveling with the younger.

“That’s good. I’m glad they’re not making things difficult for you. Also, if Mrs. Lee is still giving you a hard time, let me know so I could tell her off again.”

“No, please. I liked her better before,” Wonwoo pouts. “I don’t like the special treatment I’ve been getting from her these past weeks.”

Mingyu chuckles and proceeds to play with his necklace, the one with their wedding ring as the pendant. He’s also glad that he didn’t say anything so he lets Mingyu play with it until he lets go and smiles at him again.

“Even though we’ve already separated, I just want you to know that you can still tell me what’s bothering you,” Wonwoo says as he massages the back of the younger’s neck.

"A lot. There's a lot of things bothering me right now but I don't want to think about it. Not right now at least. That's why I asked you to be with me tonight.” Mingyu moves his face closer to him and plants a subtle kiss at the corner of his mouth, not daring to move an inch closer as he waits for Wonwoo to allow him. The smell of the former’s shampoo and soap fills his nostrils, making his toes curl with his fingers itching to reach for his inviting lips. "To pretend that everything's alright– that we're still okay. I want to pretend as if I'm still doing something right in my life even just for tonight.”

This time, it’s Wonwoo who angles his face so it’d be easy for him to just kiss Mingyu, his upper lip brushing against the latter’s bottom lip to test the waters. His heart is beating wildly inside his chest, the warmth in his stomach going all the way up to his cheeks and ears.

"At least I’ll be able to temporarily get one thing off my chest," Mingyu continues and finally, captures his lips into a slow kiss that’s making Wonwoo impatient. He pulls him closer by his hair and Wonwoo can’t help but sigh at the taste of Mingyu’s soft, warm lips that seem to make the fluttering of his stomach even more intense.

He returns the kiss in the same manner, if not more, as his hands begin to roam around the younger’s back, to his broad shoulders, and then to his hard chest. That familiar feeling while kissing Mingyu returns again, and he doesn’t want to let go of his addicting lips ever again.

“I don’t mind doing this again and again with you, Gyu.”

_Just know that I’d be willing to do things for you again._

It doesn’t matter to him if they get to that level this quickly, because after all, they’re both the same. They both want this to happen. They’re both people who are going through different things but want the same thing.

So Wonwoo didn’t say something when he gets both of his hands inside Mingyu’s shirt, his warm touch sending tingles all around the body of the man beneath him. Their lips continue to taste each other and he could feel Mingyu’s hand caressing his cheeks while the other goes down to firmly hold his bottom to keep him from moving.

Unlike the first time they did something similar to this two months ago, Wonwoo isn’t worrying about crossing the boundaries and making things awkward between them. He didn’t hold back from exploring Mingyu’s mouth with his warm and eager tongue, tasting the fruity flavor of the candies they ate earlier while gently pushing the latter onto the bed.

He doesn’t care about anything else anymore.

“Are you sure about doing this with me?”

“I’m always sure when it comes to you, Wonwoo.”

He hovers above him with his palms on either side of his head and he moves his hips against the younger to get a reaction, perhaps a grunt, a gasp, or anything, just to see that he’s enjoying it as much as he does. He smirks when he feels Mingyu moving along with him, both his hands now tightly gripping his waits to help him move with the rhythm the younger had set for the both of them. They devour each other’s lips again, sucking each other’s tongue and biting the bottom lip every time they break away to breathe.

His moves get more desperate, hands now urging Mingyu to take his shirt off until they reach the band of his thin boxers. He could now feel the member hardening every time he brushes his ass on it, taking all his damn time to grind and make Mingyu gasp at the friction. He makes his way down to the younger’s touch and sighs through the cloth.

_“Wonwoo, please.”_

He doesn’t have to be told twice as he pulls the band down, his hands now on their way to explore the younger’s body– from his sides, his stomach, back to his hips, his thighs, then back to his nipples that are begging to be sucked. He’s literally touching every single part of Mingyu’s body except the hard-on that’s literally right in front of his face, throbbing, twitching, and _oh so_ desperate to be touched too. Instead, he runs his tongue from the base to the tip, giving it a few kitten licks before directly putting it all in his warm and wet mouth. Mingyu gasps at the sensation once again but when the younger attempted to bring his head down to get his dick to the back of his throat, he immediately stops it by pinning his hands to his sides while his tongue is still doing wonders on the veiny member.

Mingyu is writhing underneath him, gasping, hips bucking up to fuck his throat, and not holding back with his moans and groans the longer Wonwoo licks and sucks his dick. He feels him gripping his hair and pulling him up to kiss him on the lips again before his release, not minding that Mingyu’s tasting himself on Wonwoo.

Mingyu flips them over and is now hovering over him while looking so damn desperate to have Wonwoo right there and then. He admires the younger’s now fully naked body above his own fully clothed body, sweat starting to glisten on both their skin.

“Do you not want to come?” he asks the moment they pull away from the heated kiss.

“I want to do it inside you.”

They spent the next moments making sure they’d both enjoy the night to the fullest. The sound of skin slapping, cries, desperate grunts, and the bed creaking fill the whole room. They both bathe in each other’s warmth and praises, from how well Wonwoo is taking him, up to how Mingyu can control himself not to fuck him senseless over and over again. He feels like the touches aren’t enough to fill the absence they felt for the past few months and resorted to telling each other how much they miss being together by thrusting harder and harder and showering each other with bite marks and hickeys all over their bodies.

They’ve done it once, twice, before they both come together with Wonwoo pumping himself dry on top of Mingyu. He instantly collapses beside him and Mingyu quickly stood up to clean up the mess they made. To say that he’s completely spent is an understatement but he tries not to instantly fall asleep as Mingyu cleans him up.

He waits for him to come to bed and embrace him once again. It’s the happiest Wonwoo has been for a long while now. They might’ve not started things in a good way but living in this moment is more than enough for him. He misses Mingyu’s touches, kisses, the way he holds him against his body, the whispered words every time they get tangled in each other’s naked bodies, and the way his lips perfectly fit with his.

His body relaxes and his eyes slowly shut close the moment Mingyu comes back to the bed, an arm wrapped securely around his torso and head resting on his chest. He’s never been this happy and peaceful before and he wishes he’d stay like this forever, even if they had to pretend like everything’s back to normal.

What he didn’t know after he fell asleep is Mingyu watching him with that look in his eyes that he always fails to see. And with a soft kiss on Wonwoo’s forehead, Mingyu whispers,

_“I love you too, Wonwoo.”_

_-_

_shameless promo but pls check out my[wonsol](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651164) fic :>_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a hard time finishing this chapter and to be honest, I'm kind of unsatisfied sjhfsfjhs :( i hope you still enjoyed it! This is probably going to be the last angst(?) for a while XD
> 
> Also, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE 6K READS!! i've never expected to have this much reads on my first svt fic :'(( thank you so much!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any mistakes or spelling/grammatical errors in this chapter as this did not get through heavy editing by yours truly lol
> 
> How was it? Please tell me what you think about it by leaving comments!
> 
> Don't forget to give kudos, comments, and bookmark!
> 
> Stay safe!


End file.
